


百年战争 I

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 117,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	1. Chapter 1

“许昕，你不是个人。”方博站在他和许昕的公寓门口被客厅的景象震惊了之后，骂了上边的话转身就跑了。许昕急匆匆的赶出去。看到那个圆乎乎的后脑勺风速的消失了，他所有的头发的气的炸了起来，像是一株活泼的仙人球。  
两个小时后，张继科打开门看到那株活泼的仙人球红着眼眶出现在门口：“不是说去许昕家收拾的东西吗，怎么，你一把火把他家点了？”  
“哥，许昕，许昕他。”方博话还没说出口眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉了下来，张继科看情况不对，把他拉进来，直接打开了录音笔，给他倒了杯热水，又找了个毯子披在了方博身上低声说：“你现在是安全的，我们都是来帮助你的，你可以在你觉得舒服的时候告诉我。”  
被从头顶盖住的方博在毯子里迷路了一会才挣扎着露出脑袋：”哥，我没被强暴，你把录音笔关了吧。“  
“什么啊。”张继科兴致缺缺的关掉了录音笔，“我还真以为终于抓到那个有为青年的八卦了呢。那你在这矫情什么呢？本来不是你说要分手的吗？”  
方博吸吸鼻子：“八卦倒不是没有。”  
同一时间当马龙打开门的时候看到一脸沮丧的许昕，咧着嘴“哟。”然后他身后忽然闪出一个小女儿，只到许昕的大腿那么高。然后马龙惊恐的关上的门。  
现在小女孩坐在马龙家一尘不染的地板上眼睛盯着电视里的动画片，在许昕一脸满意的看着小姑娘的背影的时候被马龙直接拽到了厨房，  
“你怎么这么不小心。”  
“什么？”  
马龙向客厅的方向使了个眼色咬着牙闭着嘴小声说道：“那个。”  
许昕反应过来怎么回事两只手摆出一阵风：“不是，不是不是。”  
“不是什么啊，那小姑娘张的那么像你，那个小眼睛，塌鼻梁，还有嘴唇的长度。把你缩印一下在3D打印出来就是这张脸。”  
“我堂堂个青年才俊怎么被你形容的这么。。。”  
“难看。”马龙接到“说吧，什么时候的事，孩子他妈是谁，赡养费要多少，作为你的律师，我。。。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”许昕忽然大声的折磨着自己的头发：“我说了，不是我的私生女。”  
“你小点声。”马龙去捂许昕的嘴，做了个噤声的动作，“让那小姑娘听见了怎么想？完了完了，这事要是让记者知道了明天的头条就有的说了，啊啊，你还有本小说明年要出，不过，小说家有点风流韵事也是可以，不行不行，你这个出了柜的LGBT的旗手被爆出来有个私生女会怎么样，总之，先把媒体稳住，然后再谈赡养费和封口费的事。”马龙插着要在厨房转着圈嘟囔着。许昕蓦然的看着马龙，小声说：“你能听到我说话吗？”  
“啊，不过年轻的时候风流一点也无所谓，毕竟你是后来才出柜的，如果变成单身爸爸的人设。。。”  
“Hello？”  
“但是明年的书完全是讲怎么争取更多权力的事，这个时候爆出来，保守派怎么想？你的拥趸会怎么想，”  
“我饿了，要一个披萨。”  
“你怎么还有心情吃？”马龙厉声喝道。

“你是说，他有一个私生女？”张继科握着自己的录音笔激动的晃着方博的肩膀。方博被晃烦了挣脱了张继科的手，“我一进门就看到了他和一个特别像他的小姑娘，在沙发上坐着，”  
“那小姑娘好看不了。"  
"这都什么时候了。”  
“怎么，你还心疼了？”  
“我心疼他？”方博嚯的掀开毯子，大模大样的走到厨房开了瓶啤酒汩汩的灌进去，然后掐着腰，站成一个大写的R字，“我要是心疼他我和你说这个干嘛，这个伪君子，我和他好了大半年都没发现他藏的这么深。害得我差点当了后爹。”  
“哥帮你报仇，这个伪君子，”张继科不嫌事情大的附和着，然后他盯着桌子眼神兴奋的说：“写死他。”

“所以，这是你妹妹的孩子。”马龙塞了一嘴的披萨发音模糊的说。许昕看马龙吃得欢心里默默念着，刚才是谁那么生气来着。  
“你那个嬉皮士的妹妹。”  
“对，我那个早出生年几年绝对会在伍德斯托克音乐节上醉生梦死的妹妹。”  
马龙知道许昕家庭比较复杂，就安静的与他手里的披萨为伍，过了一会他又说：“这孩子起码有六岁了吧。”  
“恩，她19岁那年抱回我家了。”  
“你们家这都是什么革命基因，一个LGBT旗手，一个身体力行的嬉皮士。”  
许昕苦笑着摇摇头：“估计是在基因组合的时候中奖了吧。”  
“同花顺还是清一色啊？”  
“炸弹。”  
“说正经事，这小孩你准备怎么办？”马龙示意在客厅里一边吃披萨一边盯着电视里的卡通片笑着的小女孩。“你还能联系上你妹妹吗？”  
“上一次是三年前，听说她要嫁人，然后就音信全无，我找了一年半就放弃了，不知道为什么今天我一打开门就看到她在这，身上没有车票，有一些零钱和我家地址的一个纸条，我问了一上午一句话不说，但是我问她，她是不是不能说话，她是摇头的。”许昕看着她盯着动画片愉快轻松的笑容“我试着和她沟通了一下，她很聪明，我和妹妹一样，只是拒绝和我说话。”  
“小孩子的那种傻兮兮的较劲吧，我也干过。。。”马龙忽然说出了自己小时候的事，马上就打住了，喝了一口可乐。平常的时候许昕一定不依不饶问他干了什么，但是这次他叹了口气，满脸愁云的看着那个小女孩的背影：“不知道他妈妈怎么样了，怎么放心让她一个人出来。”  
“不管怎么说，这个事你不要声张，话说你是不是和方博分手了。”马龙忽然想起来许昕和方博鸡飞狗跳的同居生活。  
许昕点点头，“刚才他来取东西，估计看到我在家，骂了我一句就跑了，说我不是人，不知道我怎么他了。”  
“粉丝幻灭之后转黑的经典案例，你也真下的去手，自己的书迷。”  
“长得可爱啊。”  
马龙把刚到嘴边的披萨放下了。皱着眉头说“你们两好的时候恶心我还不够，分手分手还要在这恶心我。  
方博是许昕的书迷，最忠实的那种，追随许昕几年后有了见面的机会，许昕呢，青年才俊仪表堂堂，方博呢，敦实温柔，仰望许昕的眼睛灼灼放光，一个修炼的风雅绰约，一个也极尽温柔之能事。  
西装，餐厅里跳着气泡的香槟，大桥上的夜风，微醺的眼里看到的月晕。  
眼神的交流之后之肢体的接触，谁一个没站稳就被另一个扶了一把，然后手顺着胳膊摸索到了另一只，两个人的手胜利会师之后就是忽然展开的肩膀，等着另一个毫无悬念的钻进去，呼吸游离在两个的面颊后不久展开了各自吻技的切磋，然后是两具赤裸身体的琢磨，许昕红了眼，方博盖住了脸，没有启动的汽车竟在路灯下晃动的厉害。  
擦枪走火。  
用马龙的话形容是：擦枪走火算什么，爱情的小火苗算什么，这两个人快他妈自燃了。  
这里需要补充的是，马龙很少骂人。他是真正风雅绰约的那一个。  
然后是原形毕露的同居生活，幻想和期许像是可乐气泡一样一个一个 崩裂，剩下的只有温突突风味全无的糖水----方博把许昕喝了一半的可乐倒进了马桶大声嚷嚷：“和你说多少次了，能喝完就喝，喝不完就扔，在阳光下晒了快一个星期了，你做实验呢？”许昕捂着耳朵钻进了书房。他坐在自己的椅子上叹了口气，觉得自己上当受骗了。  
“以前挺温柔的啊，特别乖。”他对自己说，然后确认，方博这个人只有后脑勺的弧度是真实可爱的，剩下的，全他妈是假象，  
“幻觉！绝对是幻觉。”这是马龙对着许昕嚷嚷道。许昕语重心长的说：“我要把孩子放你这一段时间直到我找到她妈妈。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为。”许昕愁眉苦脸的做了一个揉面一样的姿势“我实在不知道怎么对付小孩。”  
“难道不应该首先从认识到他们不需要加水擀皮开始吗？”  
“但是，她要一直在我家，被记者看到了。”  
“不不不，你不能放我家，整个世界没有比我更不会和孩子打交道的了，他们对我来说充满未知和危险，上面布满了赤橙黄绿青蓝紫的电线，我握着钳子，觉得剪掉哪一根他们都会爆炸。”  
“难道你不是应该从认识到他们不是定时炸弹开始吗？”  
“你爱你妹妹。”马龙对许昕的私事了解不多但这点他很肯定。  
“我当然爱我妹妹了，我也爱我的外甥女但是这跟抚养她是两回事。我们要做的是，让孩子找到母亲，幸运的话可能还有个附加的父亲，但是在此之前，我不能让私生女的传闻跑出来，那样对谁都没有好处，这孩子只会被各种记者手持长枪短炮的拍照，闪光灯会吓到她，人群会包围她，路人会议论她，她的身世为变成万人嘴里无聊的谈资，我不能让她承受这些，作为她的舅舅。”许昕在厨房慷慨陈词。  
马龙默默的听了一会，“下个星期在xx大学有演讲事情你提前知道了？”  
“刮到一点。”  
马龙挑着眉毛叹了口气，“我先带她买点日用品，你要报销所有的费用，还有万一我出现了心理创伤之后的治疗费用。”  
“没问题。”  
马龙拉着小女儿去了时装店，超市，玩具商店，书店，一切他觉得一个小孩应该去的地方，笑着看她试穿一件一件裙子，然后根据她的点头和摇头来决定是买还是离开，张继科躲在路边的车里没完没了的按着快门，跟着马龙和小女孩的脚步走遍了整个市区。  
“看来不论年龄，逛街这种事情是性别天赋。远古时期采摘果实的余音。”张继科瘫在沙发上注意到面露悔意的方博，他举了举右拳有气无力敷衍地说：“报道自由，新闻自由。”方博不吱声了咣的一声摔门出去了。  
“你和许昕到最后就是这么冷战的吧，他说点什么你就咣的一声摔门走了，然后煞风景的钻进了厕所。”  
“闭嘴。”  
许昕盯着第二天的报纸的一角标题，两个眼皮一起在跳：宣称要创造历史的革命儿的历史，是什么？----他应该忏悔的过去还是应该负责的未来？  
他抓起电话打给了马龙，马龙那边已经是忙音，看来不光是他一个人有看报的习惯。  
张继科在街边买了一份报纸，叼着烟走在路上，不一会看到了对面留着苍蝇都站不住脚的流光水滑背头的马龙向他走过来，他惊得嘴里的烟叼在了地上，心里想着：这是遭遇战？还是伏击战？


	2. Chapter 2

方博有一双绿颜色的鞋，那是连热恋期的许昕都没办法原谅的颜色，这双鞋成了他们同居之后第一次全面战争的导火索，就在方博搬入许昕家的第二天。  
“。。。你确定要穿这双鞋？”  
“。。。怎么了?"  
“没怎么，我还喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你，不过我不觉得我做了什么让你讨厌的事情。”  
“你做过让我讨厌的决定，比如买这双鞋回家。”  
然后许昕就不记得到底发生了什么了，他不想承认方博也以嘲笑他眼镜的花纹的方式予以反击，反正那场双方的自尊心都受到强烈的打击的战争之后他们滚了几个小时的床单光溜溜气喘吁吁的达成了共识，方博要把这双鞋带回家，不会在和他出去的时候穿出来，其他的时间，方博拥有绝对的自由支配他和他绿鞋之间的关系，许昕无权干涉。

这他妈的是个伏击战，张继科跟着马龙走到一家咖啡厅的时候想到。  
“张先生今天早上发表的文章我看到了。我们会采取我们这边享有的权力来保护我委托人的名誉。”马龙开门见山。  
“你是？”  
“鄙姓马，马龙。”  
“律师先生，我想澄清一点的是，我所有的照片都打了马赛克，包括您，还有那个孩子，我在我的文章中从来没有有一个肯定的语句来描述那孩子和许昕，许先生的关系，我这辈子都没有用过这么多疑问句，我严格的遵照新闻的原则，即使您这边起诉我。”  
“我起诉了你，还有漫长的诉讼过程，还有我的委托人的个人隐私方面的事情会被各家媒体宣扬出来，我有信心我们绝对会胜诉，但是到时候我们得到的只是贵报版面豆腐块一样的道歉，还不如中缝的广告字多，而你们的收益远远大于你们的赔偿。”  
“你都知道还找我？”  
“我只是想知道为什么你把镜头对准许昕了。”  
“我是个记者，我有我工作上的好奇心。就许昕的位置来讲他如果有了一个私生女会是今年最有意思的事。”  
“你是不喜欢他的某些做法吗？”  
“完全没有，我只是个记者。我拍下我看的东西，写下我的推断，在合理的范围里，拿到我的报酬，仅此而已。当然如果你不介意在这里的话，我想采访一下你，关于许昕和那个孩子的问题。”  
“我介意。”马龙板着脸说道，现在好几个公关公司都在找他，许昕明年的书，演讲所有的活动都因为眼前这个人的多管闲事而岌岌可危，他能耐住性子说道这里已经是极限了，没想到张继科还要来一个访问。  
“我好奇的是，您只是他的私人律师，为什么还有替他帮着带孩子。”张继科摸着下巴表情高深莫测的说道。  
“不关你的事，以后这件事也请不要纠缠，否则我们这边也会采取合法的行动。”马龙站立起来就走掉了，  
“怎么，你还想撅折我这杆笔吗？”张继科没有动地方看着马龙的身影愤愤的走向咖啡店的厨房。过了几秒钟，他又向右拐了一下终于找到了咖啡厅的门，斜眼睛看到张继科抬着下巴看着自己，然后依然镇定自若的拉开门跳上了路边的一辆黑色的商务车。张继科眨眨眼睛，手还在摸着早上没有剃干净的胡子茬发呆，看着商务车慢慢的开走：“我希望他这次开的是正确的方向。”他对着窗外说，过了几分钟，果然他看到同一辆商务车气急败坏的又开了回来，然后风一般的消失了。  
马龙开着车，旁边坐着小女孩，还是安静的样子，马龙兜里还有许昕家的钥匙，准备把她落在许昕家的一些随身的东西一起拉回家，虽然昨天他们晚上共处一室，但是马龙仍然没有办法掌握好和小孩子的距离，幸好许昕在，他放了热水问她能不能自己洗澡，小女孩点了点头，当然，其他的复杂工序都是许昕完成的，比如检查他的外甥女身上有没有伤口和瘀青，他们都担心小姑娘是受不了什么虐待逃出来的，如果发现瘀青那就证明她妈妈很可能也有危险。许昕从浴室出来的时候放松的比了个ok的手势，马龙觉得事情稍微简单了一点。  
“许昕。”马龙忽然说出他的名字，小女孩抬头看着马龙。  
“没事，没事，许昕是你舅舅的名字，你舅舅，就是，哦，你舅舅你肯定认识。”马龙在心里骂着自己白痴，小姑娘也失去了兴趣一样转过去脸看着街景，马龙尴尬的握着方向盘，过了一会他又开口说：“天气真好。”小女孩漠然的转过来看他了一眼，然后又转过去了。眼神一下子就让马龙想到高二那年他在数学上拿到了一个A的事，那是他唯一拿过的A，在一排A+里。  
他摇摇头，继续和自己说话一样：“从今天开始够许昕受的。”

许昕心烦意乱的按灭了几个电话之后，他的经纪人默默的给他扔了一个链接过来。新闻提示赫然写着：革命儿和他律师之间的羁绊和突然出现的未来。他太知道这个革命儿是谁了，迫不及待的点开看了之后，发现着是一篇文笔之差，用词之不准确，结构不稳定，最重要的除了马龙是他的私人律师之外所有的信息的错误的报道，说是报道不如说这是他和马龙的一篇同人小说。  
方博在排练场也看到了同样网络新闻，拖张继科的福“革命儿”已经成了许昕的代称，他也慢悠悠的看了起来，看完了之后他只想找出这个记者，毒打他一顿再把许昕扔海里：这篇文章用煽情的笔调描写了这两个人在大学相识，出社会之后的相互理解和支持，‘他们相互理解，包容，在这个充满冷酷偏见的社会里相互取暖，许昕是一把剑划破了乌云，而马龙是他的盾牌，随他征战，终于在拨云见日的现在，他们之间多了一个生命，那个是他们的未来，许昕一直奋斗的理由，他想保护的，他想改变的，他为之争斗的理由，都在马龙律师带着那个小女孩上街购物的平静的下午阳光里。’方博气得发颤，手机跟着他的手在抖，上面的字也随着晃动，一会所有的字晃动了起来在组成了许昕的脸，方博把身边椅子上的靠垫重重的扔到地上开始踩了起来。等他注意到所有人都在看他的时候他换上冷漠的脸问导演：“导演，这个情绪对吗？”  
“额，下一场戏是你和男主角表白接吻。。。”  
“我表现的是表白之前的决心。”  
“方博，你知道我做了导演这么多年了，爱的决心和恨的杀意，还是能看出来的。”

张继科刚回到报社就被告知有个严肃的主题要他经手一下，“张继科，你的那个革命儿火了你知道吗？”他旁边的主编冷笑着对他说，  
“怎么了，”  
“你搜一下革命儿就知道了。”  
“啊。这个网站，除了天气预报以外都是假。。。的恩？”  
“真假不知道，但是我觉得你今天的报道是打响了革命的第一枪。”  
“我其实只是想打革命儿一枪，没想到中午来了个火箭炮直接。。。坏了，方博。”张继科拎着衣服跑出了编辑室。

“许昕，你看到报道了吗？”马龙脸气的快歪了，冲到许昕家，许昕瘫在沙发上正细数着最近的倒霉事。他病怏怏的点点头。  
“咱们告他吧，不，我要告他。”马龙住餐桌上暴力的把电脑一砸，霹雳巴拉的开始打字，小姑娘站在他们中间看了一眼，然后被许昕召唤过来，“尧尧，过来，”许昕觉得他现在需要他的外甥女，小姑娘张大眼睛看着许昕伸手摸了摸许昕的脸表示同情，“你知道你妈妈在哪里吗？”小姑娘想了想点了点头然后又摇摇头，“那你妈妈过得好吗？”小姑娘坚定的点点头，然后耸耸肩摊手的样子像极了他的妹妹，许昕看到这样的尧尧终于笑了“的确，你妈妈在哪里都那样。”  
马龙那边在手指都快在键盘上着火了，他急匆匆的打印出来交给许昕：“你看看怎么样。”  
“你去看电视吧，”许昕支开了小姑娘。拽着马龙到了厨房。掐着腰问：“怎么和我传个绯闻，让你气得直接连起诉书都写好了？我哪点配不上你了？”  
“你还在意这事，现在不是应该讨论你以后的工作怎么办，还有是谁把你外甥女的事捅给了媒体吗？”  
“这事也很重要。”  
“我忘了你现在处于被抛弃的敏感时期。”  
“我是个作家，作家一直都敏感，另外我和方博是在我们的友好协商下分的手，没人被抛弃。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“你这个敷衍的态度是怎么回事？要硬说的话，他绝对受的打击比我大，你没看到他昨天看到。。。”许昕忽然想起来什么。“我操。。。”马龙赶紧捂他的嘴：“小心孩子！”  
“我靠！！”许昕睁大眼睛看着马龙大声喊着。小姑娘被喊得往厨房方向看，马龙急得继续捂许昕的嘴，然后伸出头：“不好意思哈，你继续看电视。”然后找出了个耳机给小姑娘带上了。  
“你怎么了，被什么附体了吗？”  
“我这一上午都在纳闷，那个事是怎么被捅出去的，昨天方博来我家看到这孩子，他绝对误会了。”  
“然后卖给了记者？”  
“他不是那种人。”许昕在厨房转圈，开始回想昨天方博化身仙人球的的景象。“但是他绝对是误会，和你想的一样，是个人看到我和尧尧在一起就会觉得这是父女。”  
“我今天早上去见那个写报道的记者了。”  
“怎么样。”  
“挺帅的。”  
“？？？”  
“你说他们是不是认识？”马龙忽然也开始在厨房转圈，“方博忽然把你甩了。”  
“我们是和平分手。”  
“然后他取东西，看到了你和小女孩，然后就气的跑了。”  
“他为什么生气？”  
“他跑了之后找的谁，你们两的事多少也是保密的，他不可能对谁都说。”  
“对，方博不是那种乱张扬的人。”  
“那这个人绝对是和方博很亲近的人，当他误以为你有私生女瞒了他这么久，他差点就当了后爹之后，他肯定找一个人倾诉。”  
“倾诉？”  
“然后那个人会安慰他，”  
“安慰？”  
“1.这个人绝对和他很亲近，亲近到你们两的来龙去脉他都知道，2.他关心方博，知道这件事之后他就利用职务之便，在怒火或者妒火之下，”  
“妒火？”  
“他疯狂的敲打着键盘：宣称要创造历史的革命儿的历史，是什么？----他应该忏悔的过去还是应该负责的未来？许昕破案了！”马龙高兴的拍了拍许昕的胳膊。“张继科就是方博的新男朋友，或者他和你在一起的时候就和那个张继科好上了，和你分手之后。。。”马龙看到许昕脸上的表情之后就闭嘴了。


	3. Chapter 3

人在倒霉的时候是最容易掉以轻心的，因为你总是下意识的觉得，不可能比现在更差了。  
事实并非如此。  
许昕在最近的一次xx大学演讲上被扔了鞋，在大学演讲里很常见的戏码，作为他，早已经习惯被非议，被批评甚至极端的死亡预告他也收到过几回。  
但是这次他异常沮丧，尧尧被送到了马龙家，他才不在乎马龙是怎么一脸僵硬的开车走掉，或者他被告知近几天要和小姑娘独处的时候把自己铁刘海糊弄成了鸡窝，或者扯着嗓子威胁他要辞职，或者赌气发誓说他也不会和许昕说一句话了。他他妈才没心肠关心马龙那点奇怪的心理障碍，他许昕现在就在拉上窗帘的客厅沙发上发呆，忽然他觉察到自己倒霉事大部分好像都是和他妹妹有关系。  
许曦，他妹，从小就没有断过惹麻烦，她也最早察觉到了许昕喜欢男生，在许昕十六岁生日那晚父母都睡着后突然闯进了他的卧室冲着躲在毯子里许昕的轮廓说，“哥，你应该到了向父母坦白的时候了。”当然许昕谨慎地拒绝了，结果就是他的房间定期的会在特别显眼的地方发现各种黄书，DVD, 道具，一次比一次口味重，本来就不怎么安稳的家庭气氛顿时阴云遍布，正当他们保守的父亲时不时的开始埋怨母亲，母亲开始陷入深度自责的时候，许昕终于大胆的说出了自己是谁。他记得那天他浑身发抖的站在父母面前说完之后，许曦镇定自若的站在父母身后微笑着对他竖起了大拇指。  
再来就是她19岁那年结束了一年多的下落不明回到家怀里还多了一个婴儿，然后就是三年前她忽然出现在许昕演讲的现场，穿成吉普赛女郎的样子，导致没有一个人听进去许昕说的一个字，然后在散场后，她挽着一个吉普赛男性的手臂笑的灿烂对许昕说：“我要结婚了，我希望你能代替爸爸参加我的婚礼。”许昕当然是愿意的，从悲观一点的角度来讲她是他唯一的家人，但是那次之后他的小妹妹就再也没有出现过，直到最近，她派来了她的女儿搅和他的生活。  
“你在家啊？”方博打开灯被沙发上蠕动的许昕吓了一跳，他最近一天十个小时的话剧彩排，声音中气十足又洪亮，许昕在沙发上拱了拱不想说话，装作不存在。  
方博故意弄的很大声音，感觉他简直是把旅行箱砸到了地板上然后把砖块一样的书扔到箱子了，每砸一下许昕的火气就往上拱一点。  
“你能不能小点声？没看到我在睡觉吗？”许昕出现在卧室的门口但没有进去。  
方博抬头瞪了他一眼：“晚上不睡白天不醒。”这是他们同居期间方博经常说的话。  
“我说咱们都分手了，我的作息时间和你没什么关系吧。”  
“我也没说有关系啊，只是评价一下，你这样容易活不长。”  
“活的长不长和你有关系吗？”  
“啊!!是啊，反正到时候我都不知道在哪里逍遥快活呢。”方博把自己的书塞进箱子里。许昕看到他故意没有装自己的书。  
“不是吧，我的书就不拿了？”  
“我都和作者分手了还留着书干嘛？”  
“书是书，我是我，我的作品是无辜的啊。”  
“我想看了再买不行吗？”方博声音没什么用的洪亮。  
“好好好，以后我再出新书的时候欢迎捧场，话说你声音挺响啊，最近在排练？”  
方博点点头。  
“那个一场戏里亲十多次的话剧？连续上演一个月？你可以啊。几场下来你和你对手戏的演员估计都能亲的灵魂互换了。”  
“欢迎你买票观看。”方博用力的扽了扽箱子。  
“我就算了，到时候我在下面喊一句安可你们是不是还能亲一下。”  
方博眯起了眼睛，大声说道：“许昕，你说我什么都行，你不能侮辱我的职业，我是个演员，给我什么剧本我就演什么，不是你喊安可我就亲，你拿我这当色情表演了？”  
“你那么大声干什么？我家又不是排练场，也没人和你排练吻戏。”许昕的声音也不自觉的提高了，腔调也被方博拐的带了一点台词腔。  
“哦～你是不是嫉妒了？”方博斜靠着墙，贱兮兮的问道。  
“我嫉妒？哈——哈——哈——。”许昕十分僵硬的大笑三声，空气就尴尬的安静了下来，方博听到他的笑声就憋不住乐了，没想到许昕忽然转过头极为严肃的问：“你那双特别难看的绿鞋呢？”  
方博就不笑了，忽然像是做了坏事被抓住的孩子一样安静。垂着脑袋。  
“怎么看到前男友这么倒霉不够，还落井下鞋啊？我说那只荧光绿怎么那么眼熟，果然是你。”  
方博本来是去找周雨的，他是那个大学的，经过礼堂就觉得里面的声音怎么这么熟悉，进去看了一眼，果然是许昕假一本正经的在宣扬他那些狗屁理论，他听到有人在下面说，都有私生女了，还在这装什么LGBT旗手，方博暗暗点头，心里越想越恨，这个时候他已经看到一群保守派的学生开始在下面抗议了，又不放心的扫了一眼觉得保安还是挺多的，也就无所谓了，决定最后看许昕一眼要走的时候，忽然听到后边人在说：“你们不知道吗，那个孩子是一个叫什么马龙的律师和他的，他们俩都好了十多年了，因为许昕做的事太危险所以一直保护的很好，孩子也是他的，一直没露脸，这不是要开放结婚的权利了，正好弄出来造造势，据说真的开放了，他们俩就第一个去注册。”  
听得方博只恨身边没有一个靠垫，正当他想把说话的人拖出去打一顿的时候，看到保守派的那帮学生开始扔鞋了，在他自己反应之前也把鞋脱了光速的扔了上去，  
“许昕你这个大骗子！”，转身就跑了。一瘸一拐走回的家。  
方博回过神来刚想说什么，就听到开门的声音，马龙握着手机风风火火的走进来：“许昕，孩子睡着了我跑出来，这事必须。。。”然后他看到方博站在卧室门口，许昕很快的给他使了个眼色，方博看到了许昕警告的眼神心里震了一通。  
马龙也软下来了，冲着方博客套的笑了：“啊，方博，你好！取东西啊。。。那我先走吧。”  
“我要走了，你们说吧。”方博不自在的说，然后掏出钥匙交给许昕，只觉得鼻子发酸，“这个给你。”然后他就拎着箱子走了，被沉沉的箱子赘的抬不起肩膀，有意无意的撞了马龙一下，小声说了个对不起就关上了门。  
他关门之后，许昕马上跑到窗户那边拉开窗户探出头，看到他公寓楼下停着一辆白色的车旁边站个人，无聊的抽着烟。  
“你过来。”许昕朝马龙招招手，脑袋仍然在窗户外边，  
“怎么了？”  
“你看看楼下站的是不是那个，什么饥渴。”  
“张继科，对，就是他。那个痞子样。”  
许昕看着方博拎着他的箱子出现在门口，张继科帮他抬到了后备箱里，然后自己上了驾驶席。方博自己拉开了助手席的车门。  
“什么啊。也不给帮开个车门。”许昕收回自己的脑袋，拉上窗子说。马龙若有所思的看着他一会决定告诉他：“张继科是他表哥。”  
“啊？”  
“我调查了一下，张继科是他表哥，方博最近住在他家。”  
“。。。哦。。。你和我说这个干嘛。”许昕背对着马龙拉上了窗帘。  
马龙决定先把这些廉价的感情戏码放一放，“你明年的那本书没戏了。”  
“什么。”  
“我刚接的电话，这次的事，反响太大，你这直接弄出了个来路不明的私生女，”  
“我从来没承认过。”  
“这事不在于你承认或者否认。张继科这第一枪已经打出来了，他提供了个靶子，所有的子弹都来了，你家里蹲这几天连锁反应都在我这了。你不知道，现在保守派，自由派，激进派，一边抱着一个说法，保守派说你是沽名钓誉的伪君子，明明有个私生女还在这里疾呼平权，他们打击了你，就等于打击了你的主张，自由派一向傻白甜，正经事干不了了，添乱有一套坚信你和我是一对就是要让“我们”这样的人光明正大的在一起，才要婚姻平权。”  
“但是，咱们不是一对。除非咱们带着孩子公开，使劲的艹曝光率在电视上山盟海誓一下保证马上领证。自由派最爱的传说：爱战胜一切。”  
“否则，先反水的就是他们。激进派就更吓人了，直接说你tm的就是个混蛋，在那打着自由派的旗号，干的民粹的事，自己给自己造神坛，当教主。干的还是结婚生子的老传统，把他们也哄骗进一夫一“妻”的陷阱里。”  
“总之，保守派觉得我激进，激进觉得我保守派，自由派等着我和你结婚。这个世界怎么了？”许昕又一次倒在沙发上。  
“所以，明年的那本书就没戏了。这是个坏消息。”  
“还有好消息呢？”  
“有十多个出版社联系我让你出本自传，名字是，”马龙翻着自己的手帐，  
“不用翻了，”许昕闭着眼睛“我的前半生，革命儿和孤儿，忏悔录，革命儿的秘密生活。这样的题目我一口气能取一百多个。”  
“你落下了一个，有一个题目叫，司法女神圣像之下的诺言。”  
许昕挑挑眉毛：“让我写什么。”  
“你和我的爱情故事，对不起，这个不是自传，言情的。”  
“这都是大家在认定我有了个私生女的前提下的。基于一个他们想象的事实的狂欢。有意思。”  
“所以我说，当务之急你就应该和尧尧在第三方的监督下做一个亲子鉴定。。。”  
“不可能。”许昕继续躺在沙发上打断了马龙的建议。  
“这是阻止这件事继续发酵的唯一办法。”  
“不可能。”许昕从沙发上坐了起来“结果一出许曦也会被挖出来，她做的事情，她的历史也会被挖出来，高中被退学，未婚生子，有过无数个情人，和吉普赛骗子流浪，哪一个都是值得街头巷尾议论半年的桥段。尧尧明年就要上小学，我不想每一次家长会之后她被所有人议论。许曦是个战士，她无所谓但是我不能为了我干净给她制造更多的敌人。”  
马龙和许昕是大学就认识的好友，但是即使是他也没听许昕说太多他家的事，但是他的话语间他觉得维护他那个嬉皮士的妹妹是许昕不多的原则之一，结合他上边说的话，加上许昕这么多天的沉默和不作为看来这条路早就被他自己封死了，但是基于他对方博的反应，马龙决定最后再试一下：“说不定一切误会都化解了之后，方博也就知道你是无辜的，也许。”  
许昕很短促的笑了一下，一个急促的气音之后他又躺回了沙发上，攥着钥匙的那只手盖住他的脸说：  
“马龙啊，马龙，你还看不出来吗，我爱上了真实的方博，方博爱的却是个假的许昕。”


	4. Chapter 4

张继科叼着烟卷，车开的好像他们刚抢了银行一样紧急，  
“王八蛋！还有两个人的小秘密，看我在就不说了。”方博坐在助手席上，眼泪就在眼眶里面打转，快要溢出来的时候车颠了一下，直接把他的眼泪颠了出来，啪嗒的打在手背上.  
张继科一边冒着烟一眼斜眼看了路况，口齿不清（叼着烟卷）说：“你不都分手了吗，在这唧唧歪歪什么，小心我调个头给你送回去。”  
“哼，你送我去哪？当电灯泡啊？”  
“啧，说你傻你还真不聪明，网络新闻你也信，我不都告诉你了吗，那个网站除了天气预报都是假的，天气预报都他妈不准，说是晴天我去蹲点雨哗的就下来了，走还不想走，但谁在大雨里面看报纸？暴露了没准就要挨枪子儿我藏在垃圾桶里呆了一下午，你说说。。。”  
。。。  
“咱们说什么来着？”  
“许，许昕。”  
“哦，对，反正你也不是真的喜欢他，就这样吧。”  
“谁说我。。。你怎么知道的？”  
“粉丝和偶像谈恋爱没有不幻灭的，你不就是因为幻灭了才分的手吗？以前高高在上的小说家，平权英雄忽然变成身边邋邋遢遢的宅男，搁谁，谁都幻灭。”  
方博吸溜了一下鼻涕想着他第一次看到许昕真身是他被当庭释放后的一个采访，在此之前他只看过他的书，听过这个作风张扬大胆的作家，所谓的“旗手”。  
那天“旗手”以言论不当的指控开始了他第N次的出庭，那是他第一次看到许昕是谁，也是第一次他听到自己的名字被许昕叫出来—他穿的人模人样带着眼镜迈着大步子被几十个记者围着：  
“许昕，你对这次的判决有什么想说的吗？”  
“我想说的已经在法庭说完了。”  
“你对这次被指控有什么看法吗，对当局的指控。”  
“这不是当局的指控，只是民间组织，对我个人的指控。”  
“许昕，我想问的是，现在如果不结婚而是用伴侣协议的话，不论性别一样可以享有合法的权利，为什么你这么执着婚姻平权，因为很多普通人已经选择不走进婚姻。。。”  
“当我们讨论平等的时候，我们说的是一切的平等，您说所说的使用伴侣协议可以达到婚姻一样的效果这是结果的平等，但是还有一个是选择权的平等，所有人包括“不普通的人”应该有同样的选择权，他们和“普通人”可以选择结，或者不结。”  
“许昕，许昕，这次你是因为言论不当，产生了很不好的影响被指控，不知道你有没有关注西区很有影响的一部话剧叫『堕落与漂浮』，是一个叫方博的人制作主演的，这部话剧之所以被评论成表达不当影响恶劣，因为里面大量的描写了“非主流人群”的感情生活。和你的案子是并行的，不知道你。。。”  
许昕和马龙一边匆忙的走在路上一边回答问题，马龙又拿下一个胜诉，腰板挺的笔直，背头没有一次凌乱，一脸严肃的跟在后面，审慎的听着许昕的回答。希望他不要再说什么让自己又要上庭的言论。  
许昕倒是轻松的笑了一下“我没有看过这位方博的戏，但是我听说过他是位很好的演员，或者是天生的演员，至于对于剧的非议，我认为反应过敏吧，全世界的媒体都是你们所谓主流人群的感情生活，但是对于“非主流人群”没有任何影响。”然后马龙就拒绝了所有的采访，他们匆匆在众记者包围之中上了车。  
那时候的方博在排练室盯着那辆车开走的画面，他握着水杯，虽然屏幕的内容早已经变化但他眼前仍然是那个笑得一脸从容的许昕，原来他这么年轻，他说出了自己的名字，他夸了自己，他维护了自己，从小开始做演员的他，在戏里演绎了无数的爱情，那一天他终于迎来了自己的爱情。  
但是分手的导火索也是话剧，他擦了擦眼泪，觉得哭哭唧唧没意思，为了保持情感的平衡他开始使劲琢磨同居之后许昕的种种恶习，不知道是和张继科说还是和自己在说：  
“他吃完饭不洗碗。”  
“对。”  
“饮料永远喝一半放在那，跟培养皿一样在那滋生细菌。”  
“恩。”  
“白天斯文败类样的去什么签售会，回家就和沙发合体，薅都薅不起来。”  
“昂。”  
“一夜一夜不让我睡觉。”  
张继科把烟吐了出来，  
“我说方博，多少我也是你表哥，这种你们两个之间的隐私就别告诉我了好吗？”  
方博眨巴眨巴眼睛：“我怎么了？”  
“夜间行动方面。”  
“哎呀。我是说，他晚上不睡觉在那练习演讲，发声，要多吵有多吵。反正就这样了，今天以后我也不打算和，和他见面了。”  
张继科手机震动了一下，他看了一眼，放下了。  
“有事。”  
“啊。”他含糊的回答道。  
“你是不是又在弄什么危险的调查？”方博忽然警觉起来。  
“啊。最近骚扰电话有点多，总觉的有人跟着我。。。”张继科瞟了一眼后视镜 ，然后来了个急刹车，方博吓得闭上了眼睛紧紧握着自己的安全带，过了两秒钟，他被张继科拍了拍，  
张继科无声的用大拇指指指后面-----坐着一个小姑娘，安静的看着他。  
方博被吓的拉开车门就要跑，无奈被安全带扯着又被拽了回来。结果被掉在了半空，像是条打捞起来挣扎的鱼，张继科砸了一下舌头“麻烦死了。”抬手解开了方博的安全带，后者拥吻了大地。  
“呸，这，这不是。。。？”方博一遍吐着嘴里的土一边哆哆嗦嗦的说。  
“许昕，他sishengn。”碍于孩子还在车上张继科口齿不清的说，他挑出一颗烟，点上火之后嘬着牙花子，“怎么，什么时候跑到车里来的。。。咱们还的给她送回去。”  
“我，我不去，我刚下决心这辈子再也不见他了。”方博低着头，但是不住的拿眼睛瞟后视镜里面安静的坐着的小姑娘。  
张继科扔掉烟头扣好了方博的安全带，粗暴的掉了个头险些把没关上车门的方博甩出去，张继科看方博狼狈的拽上了车门后说：“你下辈子就这么开始了。”  
马龙打开门的时候发现门口站着张继科，然后身后闪出了那个小女孩，  
“她怎么在你这？！”  
许昕闻声终于坐了起来懒洋洋的走到门口，被门外发生的事搞糊涂了，张继科和尧尧同时出现了，然后还有他大后方的灰头土脸的方博。  
“不知道怎么坐上我的车了，你们两以后看好孩子不行吗？太危险了。”  
方博听到张继科‘你们两以后看好孩子。’撇了撇嘴，  
“话说这个孩子没事吧，一直没说话。”张继科低头看着毛绒绒的脑袋问马龙，“我上次跟你们就发现这个问题了，一下午也没看到她开口要什么。”  
马龙询问的看了一眼身后的许昕，他似乎也在和门外的方博保持距离。四个大人一时没出声，就在此时楼道里出现一声小女孩清脆甜亮的声音：“爸爸。”她就奔着屋里的许昕跑了过去，  
除了跑过来的小女孩，全世界都静止了。  
许昕先是抬头看到了方博因为愤怒而扭曲的脸，然后是马龙坚硬的肩膀，最后是张继科漠然的眼神，接着他低头看着仰望自己笑的甜甜的小丫头片子的脸，噎住了半天：“果然你和你妈都是来害我的。”  
然后他再抬头的时候，就看到方博转身要跑，被张继科抓住了，然后马龙探出半个身子，抓住了张继科。  
“进来聊聊。”  
“哈？”  
三个人围坐在圆桌子边上，小姑娘又恢复了沉默，坐在地板上扣着耳机全神贯注的看着电视；方博低头抱着肩膀气得冒烟时不时不解恨一样瞪一眼许昕；许昕心里埋怨着马龙多管闲事；马龙在远处对着电脑噼里啪啦的打字；张继科不耐烦的抖着腿：这他妈和我有什么关系？  
马龙走了过来，手里多了几张纸，他坐在桌子的一角，清一下嗓子：“这个是二位的保密协议。”  
“什么？”不同于沉浸在愤怒中的方博，张继科先反应过来，“这个屋子里的事（他指着那个看电视小女孩的背影）都快被外边的人讨论烂了，你在这搞什么保密协议？”  
马龙：就是因为我现在说的事，外面人不知道所以才要求你们签这个。  
张继科：我有权利不听吗？  
马龙：不能，整件事因你而起。  
方博：哼，因谁而起，谁知道。  
许昕：你这是什么意思？  
方博：人家都叫你爸爸了，还能因谁而起，我果然错了，以前一直嘲笑你眼睛瞎，看来真正瞎的人是我。  
许昕：别，真正瞎的人是我，没想到你这么不相信我，别人说什么都信。  
方博：一个六七岁的小女孩跑过去跟你叫爸爸，这还有错吗？那小姑娘长的和你一模一样，这还有错吗？事情都过去这么多天了你一个声明一个解释都没有，不就是默认了吗，这还有错吗？  
许昕：你喘口气说，排比句用的挺流利啊？而且你在这气得的直冒烟是为了什么？我没有说让你给孩子当后爹，你放心吧。  
方博：你倒是想，  
许昕：演员大人，自恋也有个限度，我说了我没想，可以吗，你还在干什么？不是刚刚愁眉苦脸的把钥匙给我了吗，怎么忽然又进来了？  
方博：你以为我愿意？管好你家孩子行吗，忽然爬上张继科的车，吓了我们一跳在路上出事你负责？  
许昕：你脸上刮的隐隐约约的伤口是怎会回事，我猜猜是不是吓得你连滚带爬的逃出了车摔了一跤以头抢地。  
方博：这你都能看出来，看来你眼神不错啊，戴眼镜是为了装斯文败类去勾引你的粉丝吧。  
许昕：我的粉丝里就勾引出来一个你。  
方博：。。。  
张继科：内个…  
马龙心里开始祈求各路神仙保佑：让张继科把话题拉回正轨。  
张继科：我能走了吗？  
然后他起身就往门口走，方博和许昕正忙着大眼瞪小眼，马龙趔趔趄趄的站起来，拦住他，一个不小心一手怼到墙上，一手怼到张继科的左胸口，一个冰冷一个温暖，两个都一样的坚实。马龙的眼睛瞳孔顿时放大了，他红着脸给了张继科一个壁咚，阳刚又娇羞。张继科挺着胸膛看着马龙脸上一会红一会白，他歪歪脑袋：“你这黑虎掏心哪学的？”  
“抱歉。”马龙放下了手，捋了捋因慌乱而散掉的刘海，他决定尽快的结束掉眼前的局面。  
马龙：张继科，请你回到座位上。  
张继科不情愿的走了回去，讽刺的说：“好的，马老师，还有五分钟下课铃就响了，请不要拖堂。”  
马龙：这孩子（他压低了声音）不是许昕的，是他妹妹的。  
许昕皱了皱眉毛，也没有阻止他。  
方博：妹妹？你还有个妹妹？  
许昕：怎么，犯法吗？  
马龙马上抢过了话语的主动权---他穿的笔挺的西服像是出庭辩护一样绕着三个人转圈：方先生，你看到我的委托人和这个小女孩在一起误以为是父女，继而转告了张继科先生，张先生出于“记者的好奇心”和“无端的正义感”报道了此次事件，继而惹来了意料之外的连锁反应，如今，我的委托人所有的工作都被迫进入停滞状态，损失现在还没办法计算，更重要的是，我的委托人为之奔走了许久的婚姻平权的运动也因为这篇报道而陷入了舆论的混战里，这一切都是因为你们两个，所以今天我决定要好好和你们解释一下。。。  
方博：你从来没和我说过你有个妹妹。  
许昕：我好久没见过她了。  
方博：你明明可以出个声明或者做个亲子鉴定。。。  
马龙再次抢过话语权：我提议过，但是被他拒绝了，这次来也是需要二位签署一下这两份保密协。。。  
“为什么？为什么不做？”方博没有理会一边滔滔不绝的马龙盯着许昕问道“这样就没有这么多事情了。你到底在想什么？你的书，你的事业，都因为这个没了。”  
“风言风语一年半载就过去了，我等一段。。。”  
“等一段？你是不是傻，就算过了一段时间，这种事怎么会不明不白的过去，你的政敌会一直拿这个攻击你，你说的任何事情都会被质疑，你这么多年树立的形象基本上也毁了。”  
“没了正好。”  
“啊？”  
马龙安静的坐了下来，意识到这两个人之间的谈话自己是插不上嘴了。  
“我说，没了正好，总之，尧尧不是我女儿，这件事，没有她妈妈的同意我不会主动说的，只听说主动认孩子的，没听说和孩子划清界限的，还有你以为我说了，声明，亲子鉴定之后这事就会归零？人永远相信他们想相信的，事实是什么没几个人会关心，不论你怎么解释最后扔出几个包治百病的阴谋论，这事永远也洗不清。除非他们对我这个人彻底失去兴趣，否则，流量，tag，点赞、转发，动动手指也就是零点几秒的时间，很少人能在这么短的时间考虑事实是什么。这就是一场基于想象的狂欢，我不想扫任何人的兴致。”许昕眼镜片反着光，“至于平权这件事，我只是个旗手，旗一直在，没有我还有你，还有他，还有很多人，我现在抽身是最好的止损。”  
“那，那还有喜欢你，支持你的那些人呢，你不觉得你有义务。。。”  
“我说了，如果只涉及到我，我会说，除非她妈妈出来，否则我有充分的理由和权利保持沉默，还有，”许昕看了一样发问者，表情高深：“真正喜欢我了解我的人，估计不会相信我有个私生女这种事吧。”  
方博安静下来。  
张继科清清嗓子，他觉得这事他有很大的责任：“那你，”  
许昕抬头对马龙说：“你以为我天天瘫在沙发上在睡觉吗？这个时候我睡觉，我心是有多大，我在意志消沉？呵呵。”  
屋子里开始安静，张继科琢磨着许昕的话，马龙觉得摸过张继科胸肌的手还是有点麻，方博埋着头一边为许昕鸣不平一边纠结为什么许昕一直没有说过他有个妹妹。  
许昕说完了他想说的，走到小女孩身边，摘掉耳机：“尧尧，你为什么一直不说话？”  
小女孩想了想，“是妈妈教我的。”  
“她怎么教你的？”  
“沉默吧，把你的一切情感，  
和梦想，都藏在自己心间，  
就让它们在你的深心，  
好似夜空中明亮的星星，  
无言地升起、无言地降落，  
你可以欣赏它们而沉默”小女孩背出了上边的话。  
除了许昕，在场的人都很诧异为什么这么小的孩子知道这首诗，“那你为什么叫我爸爸。”许昕继续问。  
“因为这样比较好玩。”小女孩笑了，和许曦恶作剧之后的表情一模一样。


	5. Chapter 5

马龙一名从小痴迷A+的优等生，一位法学院的荣誉毕业生，一个天秤座的男子。  
把他的生活变成了平衡的过程，他觉得理性和公平是这个世界的希望，而他毕生要做的就是在这个希望的小火苗上填上一把柴火，所以在一些细微的人情世故和人类敏感的情绪上他不可避免的有些马虎，比如他以为：当他说出来张继科是方博的男朋友的时候许昕肉眼可见的不高兴是因为吃醋。他不知道许昕生气的原因是，方博看到了尧尧就粗暴的认定自己有私生女而且没有和自己进行友好沟通的情况下就把这件事告诉了张继科，引来的一大堆的麻烦。。。可能有吃醋的成分。  
“他不相信我，连个解释的机会都没给我。”许昕等着方博和张继科走了之后就躺回到沙发上说。  
还有一点是他一直以为出事之后许昕倒在沙发上是为了静等事态冷静，但是他不知道的是他小说家朋友的脑袋里还有另一个计划，而这个计划的结果首先波及到了方博。  
方博第二天去了彩排，前一天在许昕家的事的冲击仍然没有消失，他很罕见的在彩排中没有办法进入状态，他对手戏的周雨瞪着大眼睛疑惑的看着他，觉得眼前这个方博和传说中的不太一样---人说表演有两种，体验派和演技派，方博是第三种，附体派，他站在舞台中央的时候他就被人物附体了，他是任何人，他是流动的，他走路的姿势，他的习惯动作，他的表情，他说话的声音，口音，甚至他接吻的习惯都在改变，这倒不是说周雨和方博接吻过，只是方博在这个话剧里要一个人饰演很多个人，周雨也是，所以他们通过很多个不同的身份在接吻，彩排休息的时候，周雨又坐到方博身边，方博结束了附体他又回到本我的状态，低头看着哪里发愣。  
“博哥，我还是第一次演这样的角色，和男演员对手戏，还有吻戏，有点。。。不习惯。”  
“我演过很多次异性恋，和很多女演员有吻戏，没什么不习惯的，闭上眼睛都是一样。”  
周雨觉得今天方博回答的特别迅速，话峰里面有刺，也就讪讪的笑了一下，不吱声了。  
他从来没和我说过他有个妹妹，而且这件事情的确是因为我告诉张继科才搞的这么大，现在外边说什么的都有，就是没有一句好话，许昕是被冤枉的，他有理由委屈，攻击他的人每天都像是在过年，但是维护他的人声音却微小的可怜，一想到起因都是自己这一点方博就觉得喘不过来气，正当这个时候，他看到执行导演挂着一脸高深莫测的笑容走过来：“方博，有人找你。”  
“啊？”  
“特---别漂亮的一个美女，说你们是怎么认识的？”  
方博完全茫然的看着他，他探出头看到门口的确有个高挑的身影站在那里，长长的头发，还有迷人的线条，但是还看不清她的脸。  
“还愣着看什么，赶紧去啊。”  
方博懵懵懂懂的被推了出去，他身后传过来窸窸窣窣的声音，很多人都注意到那个门口的身影，和方博走过去的景象。  
是许昕他妹妹，几乎是当方博看到她的脸的时候就可以确定了。  
许曦笑得很灿烂的看着他：“我们最好要找一个安静的地方，而且可能会占用你一点时间，”  
许曦应该是他们家族基因组合的最优化的产物---高挑的身材，人很瘦但不是病怏怏的瘦弱而是一种精干充满活力的样子，毫不介意的露着细长的双腿穿着让她线条最大程度凸显的紧身短袖，她有许昕一样稍稍下垂的眼角，某名的让人怜爱，许昕一样的勺子鼻子但是要比挺许多，鼻尖微微的上扬的俏皮，薄薄的嘴唇唇线明显，透着一点性感，肩宽腿长但是脸起码比许昕小了一圈，她在剧场外的台阶问方博哪里好的时候，方博有些局促，  
“那就上我的车吧，又安静又不用走的太远。”然后她就拽着方博，然后把他按到了车厢里，方博觉得自己莫名其妙的被劫持了。  
“从哪说起呢。”她忽然又点害羞的笑了起来，下垂的眼角下面有一颗泪痣。  
“我那个傻子哥哥啊，没想到他用这个方法把我逼出来了。”  
“把你逼出来了？”  
“哪个做妹妹的能眼睁睁的看着自己亲哥被舆论泼粪不出来喊一嗓子呢，他是故意的，故意的在那里装可怜，就等着我自己出来，虽然我消失了三年，也不用堵上自己的名声和男朋友吧。我看过你的戏，那个堕落与漂浮，很好很大胆，特别有种，没想到私底下你这么寡言不语。”许曦侧过身子，仔细的打量着方博，方博有点紧张的垂下了眼睛，手指攥着衣服角不知所措。  
“可能是神态吧？还是微表情动作，还是浑身完全没有防备的气质？”许曦一边细细的看着方博一边说，她的脸离方博近到可以接吻的距离，方博紧张的咽了一口口水，响彻了安静的车厢。  
“哈哈哈哈。”许曦咧着嘴笑的样子和许昕一样，弧度都没有差，她笑够了以后“怪不得我那个傻哥哥喜欢你呢，我要是男的我也喜欢你。”  
方博听到这句话隐隐约约的觉得哪里不对劲，歪了歪头，又不知道怎么说，  
“那就是许昕的错，得到像你这样的人以后唯一要做的事情就是不能失去你，结果呢，没几天你们就分手了，他和他小时候一样傻，你看看他身边现在是什么人，律师，天啊，哪个体面的人身边会有一个律师？律师是什么？他们一边怂恿你打官司控诉其他人的罪行，一边又装的人模狗样的在法庭上洗刷你的清白，他们从中获取辩护的费用，再也没有比他们更无耻更狡猾的人了。”  
许曦说话很快，思维和词语像是雨点一样密集的飞过来，灌了方博一脑子的水，他酝酿了一下：“您找我是干什么。”  
“我叫许曦，许昕他妹妹。”一个迟来的自我介绍，方博笑了笑，他早就知道了。  
“我来接我女儿的，和晓，你见过了吧。”  
“和晓？许昕叫他尧尧。”  
“那是小名，你不觉得我们家人的名字里太阳有点太多了吗？和晓的名字又是我们的母亲取得，没办法。”  
“那曦是曦和的曦吗？”  
“啊，是的。”  
“你们家，”方博沉吟了一下“很光明。”  
许曦的脸划过一阵乌云，和她的名字不是很配，她叹了一口气“如果是这样就好了。我的那个二嘻嘻的哥哥绝对没有和你提过我吧。”  
方博点点头。  
“他啊，16岁就和父母坦白了，当然这里面有我的功劳，母亲呢，在一个超级色情狂的儿子和一个普通的只是喜欢同性的儿子之间，欣然的接受了后者，父亲就不一样了，我现在想起来还恨的牙痒痒，他又倔强又古板，永远坚持自己的那一套，永远的在批判什么，永远的对自己子女不满意，他在家的权威是绝对的，他洋洋得意把自己的家庭当成自己的王国，我们都是他的臣民，除了我，我对他那一套他妈的菲尔默一样的理论竖起中指，我那个二哥就在中间调和，他小心翼翼的揣测每个人是怎么想的，顾及所有人的感受，尽量的平和家里的氛围，因为搞不好就是父女之间的战争。我记得那年我17被逼急了就用个玻璃瓶子指着父亲，让他闭嘴，然后几个星期之后我就被送进了医院，美其名曰是检查我的精神问题，我像是病菌一样被对待了两天之后就逃走了，再回来的时候就是带着尧尧。那时候他们俩已经离婚了，好像子女变成这样都是母亲的错一样，我那个傻哥就维护着这个支离破碎的家，他奔走在父亲和母亲之间，尽量保全所有人的体面又要因为自己改变不了的属性受到自己家人的轻蔑，他眼睁睁的看着曾经的父亲变成了自己母亲的前夫，然后又闪电一般的变成了其他人的丈夫，被一个小不点甜甜的叫着爸爸。看着那个心满意足觉得所有碍眼的东西都消失的“爸爸”加入了最反对同性恋的保守阵营，出现在了抗议同性伴侣协议的游行队伍里，然后回家要面对一个不断自责又柔弱的母亲和领回来一个来路不明私生女的嬉皮士的妹妹，一切都很操蛋。但是我无所谓，我生下来就是个战士，对抗这操蛋的世界，战斗是我的常态，我他妈巨勇敢。但我那个傻不拉叽的哥哥就不是了。他碰到我这妹妹也是上辈子缺德了。如果不是我，他会一辈子顾及家里的看法装做个“正常人。”如果不是我，可能父母不会离婚，但是如果不是我，他也成不了现在这个为了平权婚姻奔走疾呼的旗手，甚至成不了写小说的人，他太喜欢揣测别人是怎么想的了，对于写字儿的人这是好事。坏事就是他也太习惯相信自己臆想揣测的东西了。实话告诉你吧：你们看到的那个旗手，那个风光的小说家，都他妈是狗屁，都是他装的。他放弃了文学院，进了什么狗屁的新闻学，学传播，像散布病菌一样散播他的想法，他是在报复父亲，让全国的人都知道那个谁的儿子是许昕他是谁，他在做什么，说到小说，唉他小说写的也是一塌糊涂，他太知道别人喜欢看什么了，别人喜欢看什么他就写什么，浪费他本来有的才能，天生敏感，懂得人性，与父权有着解不开的情节，少数派的取向让他在幼年开始体验到了没有归属感的滋味，他他妈可以成为卡夫卡，能写出多少藏之名山的东西，可是现在呢，都是狗屁，畅销书作家，青年领袖哼！”  
许曦终于安静了，结束了她脏话连篇，引经据典，血脉喷张的讲述。方博愣愣地听着，让他意外的事情狂风一般在他耳边呼啸，打穿了他的理智，他不知道怎么回答，也不知道该有什么反应。  
“妈呀，是不是吓到你了？”许曦捋了捋长发，带出好闻的味道，暖洋洋的甜香，她扶着方博的肩膀看着发愣的方博，眼角的泪痣格外动人。  
“有，有一点。”方博擦擦汗。“可是你为什么要告诉我呢，许昕肯定不想别人知道。他一直想维护。。。”  
“得了吧，他从出生起就在维护这个，维护那个，结果弄的一团糟，你看看现在，倒不如直接敞开。。。”  
“那个，我们已经分手的事情你是知道的吧。”方博谨慎的打断了许曦（他预感到，她又会长篇大论的说上一通，而自己应该没有时间了）。  
“啊，那个，那个是你们之间的事情。”许曦简短的把这个球抛了回去。  
等方博再回到排练场的时候看到所有人求知的目光“博哥，博哥那人是谁啊？”  
“哪个剧团的演员？”  
“怎么是演员，一定是个模特。”  
“你们是怎么认识的？”  
“女朋友？不应该啊。”  
方博坐在一堆人里，所有的猜测向他涌来带着从来没有过的热度，他想到了许昕昨天说的‘基于一场想象的狂欢，我不想扫任何人的兴致’。他冷静了一下低声说：“她是个妈妈，有一个六岁的女儿。小的时候被关进过疯人院，现在嫁给了一个马戏团的团长。是一位正在风口浪尖的神秘来客。”他说完，周围人先是愣了几秒然后一哄而散，“什么啊，不想说就不想说，瞎编什么故事啊。”  
“博哥藏的太好了。咱们只能慢慢找咯。”  
“我说绝对是个模特啊，你看看刚才她站在那里的姿势体态，还有那双腿。”  
周围人边走一边议论道。只有方博还坐在原地，觉得全世界都疯了。或者自己疯了。


	6. Chapter 6

许曦结束了和方博短暂的会面之后就敲开了许昕的家门。她神采焕发的站在门口，看着胡子拉碴的哥哥睁大了眼睛看到她的出现，然后就是身后窜出来的女儿 。  
“和晓！”她一把抱起来自己的女儿，大步流星的走进许昕的公寓：“你说我有没有吓到你舅舅。你过的怎么样，有没有想我。”然后她就和自己女儿一来一往的开始交谈，完全忽视了一脸怒气没办法释放的许昕，后者拨了一个号码：“马龙吗？尧尧能暂时放你那吗？什么？你有事？今天晚上你都会关机？喂，喂。。。”  
许曦听到了电话，就对小女孩说，“和晓，你能不能先去舅舅的卧室里呆一会，我有话要对舅舅说，对，你舅舅会把电视帮你打开。”  
许昕忍着怒气牵起那个小人就走向了自己的卧室，按照许曦说的，他把电视打开了，放了个吵闹的动画片，然后检查了一下卧室阳台的门是锁好的，把足够的零食和水放到她身边小声说：“你要是想去厕所就去这个卧室里的好吗，你要是觉得自己带着不舒服什么时候都可以出来，舅舅带你出去玩，好吗？”  
征得了小女孩的同意，许昕一脸严肃的关上了门，对瘫在沙发上的许曦说：“你给我坐好了！”许曦知道她哥哥憋了一肚子火气，立马轱辘的坐了起来，规规矩矩的变成了小妹妹的样子，抬着许家祖传的下垂眼角看着他哥：“我以为你看到我会开心呢。”  
“开心？”许昕掐着腰居高临下的看着他，一副兄长的威严：“你还是个当妈的吗？孩子说扔就扔在这了，这几年你跑那里去了，你那个吉普赛人的未婚夫呢？你现在和谁在一起，你知不知道你这么一闹，闹出多大的事情？”他说完抬眼看到许曦的乖巧装就闭嘴了，眼不见为净走到厨房，接了一杯水自己咕咚咕咚的喝了进去，然后看着许曦可怜巴巴的看着自己扔了一瓶水给许曦。许曦豪气的咕咚咕咚喝的一瓶子见了底，“太热了，这天是不是要下雨？”许昕摇了摇头，又从冰箱里拽出一瓶，放到她脚边“看你过的是什么日子，像个叫花子。”他仍然站着插着腰，“说吧这次来是干什么来了，让你哥哥我失业吗？”  
“我哪知道能搞出这么大的动静。”许曦嘟嘟囔囔的为自己辩解道然后她抬起头讨好一般的笑着：“不过没想到你影响力挺大的，现在到处都在骂你。”  
许昕气的一屁股坐在地板上：“你是夸我呢，还是损我呢？你到底要干嘛。”  
“我结婚了，这次是个马戏团的团长。”许昕一听到自己这一届的妹夫的奇葩的职业就觉得头疼，但是他也没吱声默默的听着，许曦继续道：“尧尧明年就要上小学了，我在犹豫要不要把她送到学校里。”  
“你疯了？”许昕忍不了了“这么点小孩不送到学校里，干什么童工吗？小心我真的告你，到时候你连抚养权都没有。”  
“所以啊，”许曦喝完了手边的一瓶水，打开了另一瓶：“我想让她体验一样正常生活，我身边有几个正常人呢，哎呀，不是我成功的哥哥吗，他一个人住在市内的大公寓里面，尧尧生下来之后一直在郊区长大，也让她体验一下，再看她的意思，我以为你们会把他送到就近的托儿所什么的呢，没想到你们两还真的自己带了，还惹出这么多事情。”  
托儿所？！许昕头顶落下来一个炸雷，他瘫倒地板上：“家长登记我写谁的名字？我自己还是马龙的？你长脑子了吗？”然后他马上坐起来指着许曦严肃的说道：“我不管你对现在教育有什么歪理邪说的看法，尧尧还小，她必须上小学，她必须接受应该有的教育，对! 就是你一直反对的扼杀他们本有的想象力；所有问题只有限定答案的教育！你是个战士我管不着，你不能把你的女儿也培养成游击队员，否则，我真的会告你，到时候福利机关会强行干涉，剥夺你的抚养权，马戏团也好，吉普赛大篷车也好你就自己跟着流浪吧。听到了吗？”  
许曦点点头，她聪明的很，知道他哥哥什么时候应该顺毛捋一下。  
“还有，她才六岁，你给他看的什么东西，现在她应该背一些鹅鹅鹅什么乱七八糟的诗歌，要有具象，有色彩，有动物，有人物，有故事。你少教给她看都是抽象表达的哲学诗算我求你了，简笔画还没弄明白呢你给他看什么毕加索；她来了以后好久都不讲话，吓得我以为她真的有什么障碍了。听到了吗？”  
许曦仍然乖乖的点头，不吱声，看着她哥哥的情绪逐渐晴朗。许昕觉得总算把自己的妹妹给逼出来了，她还健康还结了婚，且不说和谁，起码还活蹦乱跳的活着这就够了，烦心事少了一件。是喘一口气的时候没想到许曦的下一句话彻底让他火了。  
“我今天下午去见方博了。”  
窗外响起了一声雷，雨刷的就下来了，许昕的脸也多云转阴，他愣了一会，低声说：“你见他干什么。”  
这是许昕真正生气的声音，  
许曦有点不知所措的眼神游离了一会：“我，我就见见他，怎么了？”  
“你和他说什么了？”  
“没说什么。”许曦想喝水，没想到水瓶子直接被许昕夺走了，撒了沙发上和地板上一滩水，他眯着眼睛看着自己的妹妹：“你不是把咱们家的破事都告诉他了吧？”  
作为天生的一名战士，许曦也火了，  
“对啊，不然呢？”  
“你凭什么去见他，你凭什么告诉他。”  
“就凭你最近这个魂不守舍的样子，和晓都告诉我了，舅舅一直睡在沙发上，不进卧室，看到个方博的人就两眼放光，她叫了你爸爸，那人气的脸都歪了，就是不知道因为什么两个人在打架。”  
“尧尧才几岁，她知道什么，我们已经分手了。咱们家的破事为什么要告诉他？我这么对年面对媒体都死咬着没有说出来，就是不想有人知道这些破事，也感谢咱们那个怕“丢人”的父亲，一直躲着媒体，相安无事，你到好出现了不到两个小时，全说出来了。”许昕已经气得在屋子里转圈了，时不时的回头瞪一眼许曦，“好了，这下好了，他知道咱们家的那些事之后绝对会抱着一腔同情跑回来，这样那样的说不出来话，一双眼睛忽闪忽闪的看着你，脸上带着像是照顾小动物一样的表情，我，我没有能拒绝他的信心，迷迷糊糊的又会和好然后等他从他那个温柔宽大的躯壳里再一次醒过来的时候，又一次看到一个邋遢，没有任何生活情趣只知道埋头写字的人，他还会跑的，和上一次一样。”许昕的音量一直和窗外的雨声对抗，喊的自己脑袋缺氧，他扶住餐椅，低着头虚弱的说：“我，我可能扛不住连续被他甩两次。”

 

同样遇到麻烦的还有马龙，作为一个每天在平和和平衡中度日的“理性男子”，他最近陷入了狂热，这种狂热的另一个名字是张继科。  
他习惯把每天想到的整理下来，然后记在笔记本上，翻开他的笔记本都是整齐有序的思路，比如说，许昕太难伺候了；保守派这帮混蛋；媒体没有一个好东西；还有前一段时间记录的： 许昕今天又和方博吵架了，个人认为他们俩要黄；PR公司的人有好几幅面孔；人为什么会迷路；今天仍然看了蒙田，他太棒了当然卢梭也很好；论：地图对路痴毫无意义，未来vr模拟练习会是治疗路痴的希望；今天去了许昕家看到他们俩大大咧咧衣冠不整的从卧室里走出来，脸上带着莫名的心满意足，看来第N次的分手危机在他们没羞没臊的苟合中度过了；翻了几页之后又出现了：他们俩又吵架了，个人认为他们要黄；终于黄了；许昕比以前还难伺候！  
但是最近他翻开自己的笔记本上面都是：张继科张继科张继科张继科张继科，就像是咒语一样的吓人，他决定要严肃的对待这件事，他翻出手机看着不知道什么时候打听到的张继科的电话号码思忖了半天，最后他决定既然这个手机号的主人骚扰的让自己不得安生，从公平的原则来讲，他也可以骚扰一下这个手机号。  
张继科开始是拒绝的，不知道为什么他就松口了，同意今天晚上七点在马龙最喜欢的那家餐厅见面。  
六点的时候马龙就已经出现在餐厅门口了，穿的隆重的像是要结婚，他晃悠来晃悠去，把自己变成了钟摆，计算着时间。餐厅是个精致又安静的地方，里面都是和马龙差不多的律师和高级白领，尽可能的找一个安静的地方消化日常工作的压力和不快，所以当张继科破衣烂衫的出现的时候，还是引发了一阵安静的骚动，他衣服上都是可疑的污渍，还伴随着让人不快的味道，除了马龙所有人都注意到了，包括张继科，他有点不自然的环视了一周，然后低声抱歉：不好意思，今天蹲点的时候又他妈下雨了。”  
“没关系。”马龙低着头说，实际上自从张继科坐下之后他就一直看着盘子里的前菜没有抬头。  
“你找我干什么。”张继科点了一支烟，  
“我不太能应付小孩。”马龙忽然说道。  
“我也一般，”张继科开始了闲谈模式，一边琢磨马龙让他来干嘛。  
“我也受不了别人干扰我的生活，据我观察，许昕和方博的决裂在于相互对对方生活模式的浸入太深，太快，所以才会。。。”  
“你是说他们俩都太强势了发展的又太快，最后才吹了？”张继科翻译着马龙的话。  
“所以，我还是想保持我生活的独立性，一周七天天天见面估计没办法。”  
“哈？”  
“但是比如说一周四天或者三天见面，交流一下日常，闲聊还是可以接受的，也不会耽误你的工作，据我所知你的工作一直是没有规律的时间，但是我算是半个自由职业者，我可以根据你的时间来安排我的工作。”  
“什么？”  
“我不知道你的收入怎么样，但是我起码收入稳定可靠，毕竟是靠着执照吃饭，如果我是说如果，许昕没办法再雇佣我的话，我可以进事务所，或者进入企业，这点你放心。”  
“停停停！”张继科做了个暂停的手势“你在说什么？”  
马龙觉得不能再绕弯子了，他整理了一下衣服，清了清嗓子：“我想和你建立一种长期稳定的一对一的亲密关系。”  
张继科嘴里的烟掉进了他的水杯里，嘶 的一声。一股烟儿冒出来就没了。他想了一会，捋了捋马龙的话：一周三 四天，他收入不错，长期稳定的，1v1 亲密。。。他冷笑了一下：“你怎么，想包养我？”  
马龙正在紧张的喝水。。。  
噗。。。  
“咳咳咳，不是，我是说契约关系。”  
“契约关系。”张继科继续摸着下巴上的胡子茬，他从小也是被各路男女追着长大的，但是这么奇葩的告白还是头一次，他想了想：“你这是求婚啊。”  
“咳咳咳，不是，我是说我可以当第一候选人。”  
“你直接说你想和我谈恋爱不就完了。”张继科大大咧咧的说，过了两秒钟“诶？！”他忽然反应过来自己说的什么抬头看着马龙诚挚的眼睛。  
他慌慌张张的举起手头的杯子就喝了一口，被自己灌了一嘴的烟灰。

 

在这个许昕被告知自己的过去被前男友知道；马龙张继科告白；张继科蹲在垃圾桶一下午不说傍晚还喝了半杯烟灰水的一天里，方博同样没怎么好过---他浑浑噩噩的彩排完就被周雨拉去喝酒了。  
“博哥，不要客气，今天我请你，看你闷闷不乐的样子。”方博坐在市中心的酒吧里浑身不自在，下午许曦说的话还留下不小的冲击力，他满脑子都是许昕，两杯酒下去他就有点飘了。  
“王八蛋，什么都不和我说。”他斜着眼睛看着身旁的周雨，周雨的脸变成了许昕的脸，然后又变成了许曦的脸，然后又变成了那个小女孩的脸，“你说谈个恋爱怎么那么多破事。”他听到周雨附和着说，对对对。  
“到底是我错了，要不我去认个错？不行，老子什么时候低过头。但是的确是因我而起啊，要不是我瞎说。哪怕我去问问他呢，不对，问了他他也不会告诉我，觉得我是个外人，马龙都知道的比我清楚。。。”  
周雨抿了一口酒，不知道怎么搭茬，他哪知道方博酒量这么差而且喝了酒之后人格会变形。  
“要不我去？”方博忽然扬起头问着天花板，“我去了说啥。”他低头问地板。  
他醉眼模糊的看着周雨，搂着他的肩膀离他很近的距离：“你说我去不去。”周雨不知道方博在说什么，但还是直觉性的说：“别去了。都过去了。”  
“你说的有道理！”方博使劲搂了搂周雨，脸蹭着他的肩膀：“但是觉得，不对劲呢。”他的呼吸打到周雨的脖子上，带着酒气，忽忽悠悠的，又远又近。然后方博就放开周雨跑进了厕所，抱着马桶开始哗啦啦的吐起来。  
周雨无声的走进来，看着方博正和马桶合体，他递给他一瓶水，“漱漱口。”方博抬头看着周雨，眼睛里都是生理泪水，湿漉漉的，睫毛忽闪忽闪的带着风。乖乖的接了过来，咕噜咕噜的漱口之后，他勉强的刚站了起来，还没站稳的时候，就被周雨按在厕所的墙壁吻住了，慌忙间按到了厕所的冲水按钮，哗啦啦水声就响了起来，水声过后他就推开了周雨，瞬间酒就醒了：“你喝多了。”  
“我没喝多，博哥你喝多了。”  
“你脑子不清楚。”  
“我清楚的很。”  
“你现在还没有脱离人物。”  
“我知道我是谁，我知道我在干什么。”周雨抬着下巴，眼睛亮晶晶的说。“你忘不了你前任，我来让你忘掉。”他紧逼着方博在这个局促的空间里，方博看周雨的眼神认真的有点吓人，然后他推开周雨就跑了，等周雨拿着方博落在位置上的书包的时候发现方博已经没有踪影了。  
和许曦不可避免的吵完一架之后，许曦抱着尧尧摔门离开了许昕的家，现在的许昕一如既往的瘫在沙发上想着最近的倒霉事，然后敲门声就响起了，急速的没什么章法。不详的预感就这么来了，果然，他再打开门看到一脸通红的方博，然后他就被方博亲住了。

“咳咳咳，”张继科吐出了嘴里的水，无可奈何的喝了马龙递过来的自己的杯子，在他喝完了以后他看马龙的脸更红了，  
“你是认真的？”  
“我这个人最不会的就是开玩笑。”  
张继科皮笑肉不笑的呵呵了两声，“和你谈恋爱有什么好处啊，严肃的律师大人，感觉一点都不有趣。”  
马龙认真的想了一会，“我会支持你，尊重你的任何决定，我绝对不会打扰你的私人领域，你危险的职业，不会评价你的穿衣品味，还有如果你遇到麻烦的话，估计你的职业会给你带来很多麻烦，我会竭尽我所能为你辩护。”  
张继科听完，继续摸着自己的胡子茬：“感觉着些事都是你为许昕做的啊。还有别的吗？”

许昕用了最后的理性推开了方博，然后决定绝对不抬头看方博的眼睛，方博今晚就是他的美杜莎，他只要看了，一切都完了。  
“对不起。”方博声音糥糯的说道。许昕又觉得今晚的方博还是他的海妖，声音都能让他迷路。他挣扎了一会笑着说：“你对不起我什么？”  
“就，所有的，从尧尧开始。”方博的眼睛水汪汪的看着许昕，许昕死也不抬头“没事，没关系。”  
“许昕，你为什么不怪我。”他薅着许昕的衣服。  
“我没什么可怪你的。你这是喝了多少？”他笨拙的捂住了方博的眼睛仔细端详他的脸上，上次的细微的伤口还在，但是已经好的差不多了，他的衣服上没有什么泥土看来他来的路上没有跌倒，但是他身上没有钱，也没发现他的钱包，看来是被他弄丢了，许昕尽量冷静的判断着，他没有家钥匙了，身份证件应该都在那里面，明天早上有他后悔的。  
“我什么都看不见了！”方博抗议着，双手开始乱动，每一下都打到了许昕，许昕忍着疼，放开了手，然后就说“你赶紧睡觉吧。你喝多了。”  
“我没喝多，”  
“你喝多了。”  
“我没喝多。”  
“恩，你没喝多。”  
方博安静了一会抓住许昕的手：“你怎么就不看我呢。”  
“我不想做让你明天后悔的事。”  
“切。”方博掐着腰熟门熟路的走向了浴室开始洗澡，许昕等在门外边，担心他会摔倒，等方博大摇大摆的走出来之后又直径的走进了卧室：“今天让我住一晚，明天早上我走。”然后就关上了卧室门。  
许昕看方博没了动静就出门在他公寓周围找应该被方博弄丢的钱包，结果一无所获，他去了附近的警察局想登陆一个遗失，但是忘记问方博是什么样的包了，只能灰头土脸的回家，打开卧室看方博呼噜打的正响。  
“冷静又理智的绅士许昕，再一次把持住了自己，他应该得到一朵小红花，或者，自己抽自己一个耳光。”说完他就继续倒在自己的沙发上。  
“你知道英法的百年战争吗？”张继科忽然问道。  
“知道啊。”他和张继科通过友好的协商终于达成了协议，虽然着意味着自己要向未知的领域挺进但是他觉得张继科会陪着他也就不是问题了，这是一个有意义的夜晚，他绝对就今天他要在自己的笔记本上大谈特谈一番。心情是毋庸置疑的好。  
“我觉得许昕和方博之间就是一场百年战争，许昕有点像英国，方博有点像法国，结局也是英国退出了法国。”  
马龙困惑的想了想，他嘴里还嚼着鸭胸肉，“你这个该不是个黄段子吧。”  
“我是说许昕彻底会输。”  
“我只能说你不懂百年战争的历史。”马龙谨慎的说。  
张继科看着对八卦闲谈一窍不通还满脸严肃的纠正自己的马龙叹了口气：  
“我只能说你不懂谈恋爱是怎么回事。”


	7. Chapter 7

沉默吧，把你的一切情感，和梦想，都藏在自己心间，就让它们在你的深心，  
好似夜空中明亮的星星，无言地升起，无言地降落，你可以欣赏它们而沉默。  
你的心怎能够吐诉一切？你又怎能使别人理解？他怎能知道你心灵的秘密？  
说出的思想已经被歪曲。不如挖掘你内在的源泉，你可以啜饮它，默默无言。  
要学会只在内心里生活——在你的心里，另有一整个深奥而美妙的情思世界；  
外界的喧嚣只能把它淹灭，白日的光只能把它冲散，——听它的歌吧，  
——不必多言！

 

许昕不知道是被许曦大声念诗的声音吵起来的还是被突然照到脸上的阳光晃起来的，许曦好像昨天的争吵没有发生过一样，熟门熟路的进了他家然后忽然的拉开他的窗帘，毫不顾忌的对着窗外的阳光开始高声念着诗，许昕已经习惯了许曦的种种怪行，他把毛毯搭在脑袋上，昨天他到天亮才睡着，想到今天是什么日子，又想到卧室里还躺着方博，他就觉得头疼，过了一会，他闷在毯子里问：尧尧呢？“  
“和晓让我送到她爸爸那里去了，你要见见他吗？”  
“。。。算了，过了这一段的。”  
然后就是许曦起火做饭的声音，许昕等了一会问道：“你今天和我去吗？”  
许曦给他一个背影，“我马戏团还有些。。。”  
这个时候方博推开卧室的门出来了，两个人的对话就此打住，方博看着沙发上的许昕，  
许昕抬眼睛看着他，两个人找不到一句合适的话。  
“早上好啊！”许曦楞了一瞬之后轻松的找到了答案，“我还不知道你在，等一下哈，马上就可以吃早饭了。”  
方博已经穿着外出的衣服，看来他并没有吃早饭的打算，犹豫的功夫就被许曦拉到餐椅上按了下去“不吃早饭容易低血糖，也没有几分钟，你就那么不想见我哥啊。”  
“我，我没有。”方博小声嘟囔老老实实的坐到了椅子上，觉得自己好像没办法拒绝许昕他妹妹。  
许昕还是在家那副邋遢样，蹭到了桌子前，头不抬眼不睁，两个大黑眼圈挂在脸上，头发乱蓬蓬，方博觉得一瞬间就回到了他们同居的时候。  
许曦把早饭搬到桌子上，煎蛋，培根，菜叶子，还有两片柚子，一人一杯咖啡。方博看了一眼：“没，没有面包吗？”  
“她早饭就是这个。”许昕塞了一嘴菜叶子，低头说，许曦一脸满足的坐在他们中间喝着咖啡，在许昕和方博的脸上来回看，许昕忽然感谢自己昨天的理智和坚持，否则，以许曦的做派现在她看到他和方博同时在卧室的话她应该满嘴的黄暴小说了，如此一来方博必定恼羞成怒，然后自己会变成他发泄怒火的对象，他喝了一小口咖啡觉得自己目前的状态可能顶不住方博的怒火。  
方博似乎没有发现他的钱包没了，否则他表现的也太镇定了，许昕想提醒他以免他回家的时候白跑一趟：“你一会干什么去?"  
“回家换衣服。”  
“哦。”  
方博用咖啡杯挡住了脸，周雨刚刚给他发了短信，钥匙和钱包都在，会到楼下交给他，他计划早早的让周雨送来钥匙然后返回家换衣服再去剧场，这个早上对他来讲有任务有点艰巨：他既要面对许昕，还要面对周雨，他强装镇定的喝着自己一直讨厌的黑咖啡，默不作声。  
方博不对劲，他没有任何怨言的喝着黑咖啡，没有提到他没有回家的钥匙，更可怕的是他除了尴尬还有点愧疚，许昕手指在桌面上打着节奏，琢磨着他的愧疚的来源。  
“方博，你现在自己住吗？”许曦忽然插了进来问道。她头发在早上的阳光下泛着金色，整个人看起来暖融融的。  
“和我表哥，张继科。”  
“那，他在家会不会质问你昨天晚上去哪里了？”许曦一脸坏笑着继续问道。  
“我也是个大人了，他不会管我的。”  
“唉，我就不一样了。以前经常爬着窗户回家，但是每次都被许昕抓到，他这个人会读心术，特别烦。对吧。长兄大人。”许曦推了推发愣的许昕，  
许昕直接忽视了许曦改善气氛的努力，他放下了自己的杯子对方博说：“我昨天没看到你的钱包钥匙，你最好找一下，免得你回不去家。”  
“哦，”方博装着拍了拍口袋：“的确不在啊。”  
许昕挑了一下眉毛，他从来没发现方博的演技这么僵硬。  
“你自己不知道吗？你的包是什么样的，我一会下楼给你登记一下，找到了给你。”  
“不，不用了，我没带钱包，昨天。”说话的顺序都乱了。  
“那是谁给你付的酒钱呢？”  
“同事。”  
“人家请你喝酒你就喝了两杯跑出来了，好像你对你同事不是很友好。”  
“我不喜欢喝酒，你知道的。”方博没完没了的抿着杯子里的咖啡，直到许昕把杯子拿下来。  
“那你说说你昨天为什么找我？”  
许曦叹了口气---她知道自己的努力都被他那个二嘻嘻的哥哥浪费了，就是她也看得出来方博有事不想说，但是许昕这种直来直去的逼问让人不快，她决定绕过餐桌，躲到卧室里，任由这两个人折腾去，毕竟今天自己重要的出场在下午，她犯不着在这点上浪费精力。  
“我，我喝多了。”方博没有生气也没有瞪眼睛，更没有不耐烦，他垂着脑袋---和许昕戳穿他扔鞋的那天一样的反应。许昕不能说是百分百的确定，但胸口开始发堵，他深呼吸了一口气，蹙着眉毛闭了会眼睛，“来我家之前是不是有什么事让你顾不上钱包和钥匙？”  
“我说我没带钱包和钥。。。”  
“方博，咱们已经分手了，你犯不着因为这个再说谎，还有，在编瞎话这件事上我比你拿手太多了。”许昕站了起来，他不准备再纠缠了，昨天那个沉浸在希腊神话里的险境已经消失了，他也不忍心再看到支支吾吾的方博，他走到浴室拿出毛巾和洗漱的东西背对着方博：“你冲个澡吧，不是还有排练吗？”  
“许昕，你能不能看着我说话。”  
许昕转过身，一脸无所谓惧，  
“我昨天和周雨喝酒去了然后，就。”  
许昕表情没什么变化，像是在听方博讨论天气一样。  
“他出不了戏，就借着酒劲说喜欢我。”  
“他亲了你。”许昕低声说，“然后你就跑了，钥匙和钱包都在那个周雨那里，你不知道，你慌张的跑开了，就想到了我，为什么呢，因为我爱管闲事的妹妹和你说了我的家族史，你突然发现我不仅仅因为你一句话丢掉了工作还是个有复杂心酸背景的人，你又愧疚又充满同情的在我开门的一瞬间就亲了我。”  
许曦贴在门上没办法听的很清楚，许昕似乎知道许曦肯定会偷听，声音又低又小，或者他单纯的因为太生气了，他生气的时候声音一直很低。她撩开长发尽量的把耳朵贴在门上，还是只听到了模模糊糊的音节。  
过了一会，是开门关门的声音，方博走了，许曦才打开房门，看到他哥哥又瘫在沙发上，抬头看着许曦走出来：“许曦，你最好现在什么也别说。”她哥哥一脸怒气的警告着。  
“我说，你是不是太不体贴人了？”许曦没有理会许昕的话，她一心为方博鸣不平。  
“你以为我是方博，那么老实听你的话？你不喜欢听什么我偏要说！你看你现在什么样子，你真的准备和沙发过一辈子吗？连进卧室都不敢进的家伙，怎么攻击方博的时候那么有种？就你这个样的好不容易碰到他了，你唯一要做的事情就是不再放他走，可看看你自己干了什么？你是诚心不让自己快活。还说什么你扛不住方博甩你两次，甩你三次，四次你都得把他追回来。”  
“许曦，我说了，你最好现在什么也别说。”许昕从沙发上跳了起来走到窗户前，看到方博和周雨在楼下，他看不清具体的动作，的确是周雨把什么递给了方博，现在他们两个人在说话。许昕不知道自己在给自己找什么不痛快，明明看着难受，他的眼睛还离不开。  
“你看看你过得，要我告诉你是谁吗？你是许斤，哪个斤？缺斤短两的斤。你有胆子叫我女儿和晓吗？你不敢，你就见不得太阳。”许曦似乎有很多话要说。  
“许曦，你多好啊，有没有太阳你都是许羲（注：曦和羲相通），但是你不觉得你对我的要求和期许有点偏差吗？我永远做不了你想的卡夫卡，我只能写那些东西，我比你想的要平庸很多，如果你写的太偏离，没有人会看的。”  
“福克纳没有想过有没有人会看，所以他写了喧哗与骚动。”  
“那他妈是福克纳。”许昕的音量陡然提高了他转过头看着他妹妹：“你知道吗，为什么家里你和父亲的摩擦最多？因为你们太像了，认定了一个人应该变成这样，一旦他们和你们想象的不一样你们就不甘心，你们就觉得是别人背叛了你们，父亲想象我进大学和他一样做教授结婚生子，你tm想象我成为当代卡夫卡，都是在做梦。”然后他住嘴了，知道自己说了最不应该说的话。  
方博和周雨说完了，方博走到了路的对面应该在等公交车，  
室内里空气凝滞了，过好一会，在许昕犹豫要不要道歉之前，许曦忽然开口了  
“许昕，你是我哥，今天又特殊，你脑子不清楚，我原谅你，但是下一次你再提那个人我绝对。。。”许曦没想到应该说什么就摔门走了。  
咣的一声，感觉门都要从墙上飞出来，许昕被声音震的抖了一下，他懊悔的拍了拍自己的嘴，看着她妹妹的身影不一会的也出现在街道上，早上九点左右，他觉得他应该去洗个澡了。  
洗澡刮胡子尽可能的让自己看起来不那么狼狈，自从这事出来之后第一次出门，上车，在沿途的花店买了束花，不可避免的被指指点点了一番。他也没有心情在乎一路向东开去。  
到了墓地的时候已经是中午，这两年他一直很忙，今年阴差阳错的闲了下来也终于在这一天回家，如果他还算有过家。  
他在远处驻足了半晌，手捏着那束花，觉得今天全世界都在和自己作对。因为他看到远处站着谁。  
他父亲老了很多，最开始他险些没有认出来他，但是那个下垂的眼角 和鼻子的曲线仍然在那，他看到了许昕，也有点意外，然后过了一会他从容的笑了。许昕没有了逃开的理由，他不是卡夫卡不至于纵身跳下桥，他父亲也不能再审判他，他迈着步子向他走过去。  
“没想到你今天能来。”父亲第一个开口。  
“前两年太忙了。”许昕简短的说，眼睛没有离开墓碑上的照片。他放下花尽量不让自己的手发抖。  
他不记得上一次和父亲说话是什么时候，他和他是那么像，但是那么疏远，他意识到自己甚至没有一点点尴尬，好像他身边站着的是个不相关的人，他决定：自己开了三个多小时的车来到这，任是谁也不能打搅他和他家人的时间。即使，  
“我原谅你了。”他父亲忽然说，许昕转过脸看着他，表情有点复杂：“什么？”  
“一切，咱们家发生的一切，我知道你最近也不好过，新闻和网络天天在吵，但是我很高兴，你终于做了父亲，等你的女儿长大了以后，你就会理解我。”  
许昕咬着牙点点头，没有说话。  
“你还恨我吗？”父亲问道。  
“不恨。”许昕摇摇头，眼睛盯着墓碑。  
“我很多年没见你了。”  
“新闻电视上应该一直有我吧。”  
“我不太关注。”  
“哦。”许昕知道他在说谎但是懒得指出来。  
这时候他父亲开始说起他的退休生活，他对古典诗歌重新燃起的热情，他对一切过去的句子的新理解，还有他刚刚要上小学的儿子，许昕一直静静的听，没有什么变化，一直是这样，一个说一个听。  
“不管你做什么，你干什么，你永远是我的孩子，这点没办法改变。”他父亲用这几句话结束了自己的长篇大论。  
许昕安静的出奇，下巴来回活动着，但是没有说话。  
他对着一张照片沉默，不知道多久之后，他身后的父亲，说：“咱们走吧。”  
许昕最后看了一眼照片，转身走了，他父亲似乎很高兴的样子，他忽然对许昕说：“孩子给你两个建议，来自你的父亲，威士忌从来没有好喝的那一天，不管什么时候都别放弃尝试。”  
许昕没有说话只是加快了脚步，走出了大门，他正准备开车离开的时候被父亲拦住了：“如果你有时间可以带你的孩子来看看我，也不是很远。”  
许昕抬起脸，他父亲看到的是冰冷的表情然后是同样冷静低沉的嗓音,他听到许昕说：“你快别让我恶心了。”  
他惊慌失措的看着许昕，不知道他为什么忽然变了脸，在一分钟之前他还是温顺不语的样子，忽然间他就换上了一副面孔，像是看什么脏东西一样看着自己，接着冷酷的许昕继续说道：“我刚才一直不说话是因为那是在我母亲的墓前，我不能让她看着伤心，一个是自己的儿子，一个是自己的丈夫，再告诉你一个事情，那个小女孩不是我的女儿，你不是说你不关注新闻吗？怎么知道我有个女儿?还有你为什么不问问许曦的消息？你装作她不存在是吗？因为她反抗了你，忤逆了你，对吗？”  
“你，在说什么，我当然在乎许曦。”  
“你撒谎！”许昕向他逼近了一步，他明明是尧尧的外公，但是他压根就不知道尧尧的存在，他仍然还相信许昕有私生女的新闻，他一定得意洋洋，许昕忽然找到最开始他那个从容微笑的原因。  
“把许曦送到医院那是我和你妈妈商量。。。”  
许昕粗暴的拽住老人的衣服，“你别提她，你没资格提她。你怎么还有脸来？你怎么还有心肠在她的墓前说起你的退休生活，你怎么还好意思对我说什么人生建议，让我给你一条人生建议：母亲的死我们都是凶手，记住这个，一直后悔一直愧疚的活着。”  
他父亲挣脱开不可思议的看着许昕，好像他疯了一样：“你母亲是生病去世的，你怎么能怪到我的头上。你果然恨我，你在媒体上抛头露脸就是为了报复我，给我难堪，你知道我反对什么，你故意站在了我的正反面，你这个反叛期还没过的小子。你不知道什么是人生，你不知道什么是婚姻，你还没有你的孩子，你有了孩子。。。”  
许昕拽开门：“母亲是我们一起杀死的，她是这个家庭的牺牲，我现在做一切都是为了我自己，我也再也没想过要报复你，因为你已经不能再伤害我了，我没有孩子，可能也一直不会有，也不会结婚，我不想再像你一样去祸害哪个无辜的人，再见了，但愿你现在在小学的儿子不会像我和许曦一样，你可以安安稳稳的做你的国王。”  
许昕没有等他开口就粗暴的开动了车，油门踩到最底，引擎发出轰鸣，轮胎急速的旋转一声尖厉的噪音后他离开了那里，他只是盯着前路不断迅速变化的风景，甚至没有兴趣看一眼后视镜里父亲的影子。  
他没有后悔自己说出的话，没有一点内心的不安和愧疚，他冷酷的让自己害怕。  
曾经是他最重要的人之一，今天彻底的从他的生命里划出去了。他异常的理智，好像他计划做了这件事已经计划多年，他只是迎来了实现的那一天而已。  
他像致敬过去一样，脑子里是万花筒般里映出来的美满的家庭史，他带着他和妹妹出游，在山间，在城市的公园，他曾经是无所不知无所不能的超级英雄，他的导师，他的偶像。他宽慰的看着他的大学录取通知书，他为自己骄傲过，而自己也为了让他骄傲而异常努力过。  
万花筒里面的景致停止在16岁那一年，一切都不一样了，父亲拒绝相信他说的一切，认为自己是中邪了，他开始责备欣然接受的母亲，争吵越来越严重，从那时候起他更加的努力想得到父亲的认可，但他从未如愿。  
而父亲试尽了所有的办法，温和的，亲切的，谆谆诱导的，想让许昕承认他还是“普通人”他只是一时中了邪 或者随便什么其他的原因，但许昕也无法让他如愿，最后他冲着许昕喊：你记住，你只是个普通人。  
想到这许昕仍会不自觉的抖了一下，他回过神，他知道自己在超速行驶，但是他着了魔一样想听到引擎发出的轰鸣声，他的看到仪表盘上的指针危险的转到最低端。  
但是，许曦和父亲之间的战争越来越激烈，许昕认为自己是着一切的源头他怀有不知名的歉意让他尽量避免一切的争吵，但是许曦不一样，她对父亲没有一丝愧疚而且她天生就带着许昕见过所有人里都不曾有的正义感和能量，许昕曾经想过放弃大学，等许曦高中毕业之后在去，因为他实在不放心让许曦和父亲在一起生活，更可怕的是他们中间还夹着一直担惊受怕的母亲。但是母亲劝他，他们是父女脾气暴躁一点，但能有什么事呢，许昕相信了，他不是没有预见过接下来会发生什么，但是他自私的同意了母亲，他也宽慰自己，不会有问题的---  
直到他从大学放假回来的一个下午，当他敲开门的时候看到的是瘦的不成样子的母亲。许曦被强行的送进了医院，第三天她就逃走了，继而是推卸责任一样的离婚。他坐在空荡荡的家里看着无辜承担着所有罪名的母亲依然笑着和他说：“今后只有我和你了。”  
许昕看着车外急速变换的风景忽然想到如果速度足够快的话，他是不是能追赶上时间，回到过去，然后他绝对不会说出自己真正是谁，他会等着妹妹高中毕业和她和母亲一起离开那个暴君，他不会放过他所预见的任何一点黑色的预示和担忧，他可以保护所有人。  
他早就无所谓有没有完整的家了，他只是知道母亲依旧爱他的丈夫，他去找他，去求他，去妥协，无济于事。那个昔日的君主已经感觉到他的帝国在崩塌，他离开了，寻找他新的领土。许昕休了学，找遍了医院附近的街巷，城市，没有许曦，什么都没有，一切，什么都没有。  
他知道母亲希望他能读完大学，但是他转了学院，学了传播，同年许曦带着尧尧出现了，他的妹妹，那个精力无限血管里流淌着烈酒一样的妹妹，瘦骨嶙峋的出现在家门，她衣衫褴褛，她怀里是同样营养不良的尧尧，那是他第一次知道杀意是什么滋味。关于她失踪着一年半期间发生了什么到现在许昕也不知道，包括尧尧的父亲是谁，他满腔的杀意却没有目标，他买的枪一直藏在最下面的抽屉里，等着哪一天他找到了目标，他会毫不犹豫的扣动扳机。  
母亲却欣喜的接受着一切，那是她生命里最后一段幸福的时光--她成了外婆，她尽心竭力的照顾着营养不良的尧尧，丝毫不介意她的女儿领回了一个来路不明的私生女，她教许曦如何做一个母亲，她给她的外孙女起名和晓，因为她痴迷于这个日的部首。她说那是明亮的意思，但是许昕没有说，“暗”这个字也是带有日，还有晚，还有晦，数不清的反义词，但这有什么关系呢，只要许曦还笑着，她怀里的尧尧还笑着，母亲还笑着，他渐渐忘了抽屉深处还藏着一把手枪。  
想到着许昕深呼气了几次，调整了坐姿，风景一直在变，幸而路上没有人也没有车，他一个人驰骋在回忆里，  
那个人结婚了，有了孩子。他文笔出众，有着非凡的领导力和讲演能力，他出现在他自己孩子的相反阵营，还成了小小的领导者。他丝毫不知道自己做了外公，不知道自己女儿回来了，不知道自己曾经的妻子为了他狭隘和自大承受了多少痛苦。许昕看着混在人群中的父亲活力充沛的样子，他猛的发觉他找到了报复的目标，只不过这个解决这个人，他不需要子弹。  
幸运的是他继承了他的文笔，他的领导力和演讲能力，也许他发挥地更好，他从来是个好学生，他知道怎么包装和传播自己的想法，他一点一点的改变着自己，也一点一点有了拥趸和名气，但是他从来不提自己的家事，这是一场水面下的报复，没人知道许昕这么做的真正目的。  
除了他的母亲。当自己的丈夫和自己的子女彻底决裂了之后多年的忧郁和辛劳压垮了那个温柔又柔弱的女人。她一病不起，最后她告诉许昕，他抽屉里的那把枪早就被自己换掉了，  
“你不需要那东西，许昕，你比那把枪要强大许多。”  
在只有三个人的葬礼的第二天，许曦也消失了，因为他们分享着同样的父母，同样的血缘，同样的天赋，还有同样的罪行，他，许曦，还有父亲都是凶手。  
他和许曦都知道，他们心照不宣，但是那个人怎么能那么坦坦荡荡的出现，许昕想着抓紧了方向盘---他竟然大言不惭的说：“我原谅你了，你永远是我的孩子。”他沉浸在过去太久了完全没有意识到仪表盘上的异常，直到车因为没有油忽然停在了路边。他回到现实的时候发现附近没有加油站，只是一条孤单的公路。  
所有的事都赶到一起了。  
许昕打开手机无视马龙七八个未接电话叫了拖车，工人看到是许昕眼神复杂，他知道这回他又成了那个革命儿，在他们检查了他的车之后眼神更复杂的告诉他：“许先生，我强烈的建议你不要开着辆车，它需要全面的维修。”  
“为什么。”  
“它的刹车片已经薄的跟鞋垫差不多了，我说的是很薄的那种。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道，只能告诉你这些，如果不是因为没有油了，您继续开下去会很危险，这是个好消息，您可以租一辆车，如果修好了我们会联系你。”  
“你是说有人刻意的？”  
“我不知道，我不是警察。”  
许昕换了车，惊魂未定，他开始想如果他今天不开的这么快，有没有可能就死在下个路口。很多念头涌了上来，他没办法阻止自己开始想如果今天是他人生的最后一天，他不想最后见的人是他的父亲，他不想他最后和许曦说的话是那么刻薄的话，他更不想听到最后的一个消息是方博被一个叫周雨的混蛋亲了。  
夜色渐深的时候他才开到了自己的公寓楼下，直接下了地下车库，没有注意到他公寓门口已经挤满了记者，也没能抬头看他家的窗子亮着灯。  
这是多古怪的一天啊，当他推开家门的时候忽然想到：他说出口伤害了自己的妹妹，悼念了自己的母亲，然后冷酷的对待了自己的父亲，他想不出来天底下还有没有比他们家更支离破碎的家庭，他也不知道有没有人比自己更冷酷更恶毒，他超速的开了几百公里的车，没有摄取一点热量，莫名其妙的和死神擦身而过。  
然后当他推开家门的时候他看到方博坐在沙发上，在昏暗的照明下看着他（他终究看到了美杜萨的双眼）。  
方博看到许昕近乎是快倒下的姿势推开了家门，看到自己之后脸上是混合着愤怒和快哭了的表情，他石化了一样的看着自己。马上站起来走过去想扶住许昕，说道：  
“许昕，你今天去哪了？”  
（海妖开始歌唱了），  
许昕知道一切都完了，在今天晚上推开方博然后完蛋还是在接下来某个时间点再次被他抛弃后完蛋之间，他只能把绝望的时间推后一点，没有多余的时间思考也没有逞强矜持的余地，他抬手摘了眼镜甩到地板上猛地勾住方博的脖颈，亲上了还在一张一合说什么的嘴唇，  
方博模糊的发出了几个气音似乎还想说什么，但是许昕把他推到了墙上，用手臂固定住他下巴的角度一边又一遍的索取，唇齿和鼻尖上都是方博的味道，他许昕早就没有讨价还价挑挑拣拣的余地，不管是同情，是怜悯，还是施予，只要是来自方博的，他都要。  
他太想念他了，手抚上方博的身体，寻找他衣着的缝隙。  
幸运的是方博开始热烈的回应他，这是今天唯一的好事。  
他没有放过方博的嘴唇没完没了的厮磨交合着，他挺着腰也摩擦着方博的跨，房间里除了接吻的声音还有两条皮带扣之间碰撞的声音。  
许昕弓着背从下面亲着方博，手抚上了方博的分身，或者揉搓着方博的臀瓣，方博没能控制住他急切的呻吟了一声也去够许昕，许昕抖掉了西装外套后一颗一颗的解开自己的扣子，期间抽空不停的揉着方博的胸膛，搂着他的腰间，恨不得多出几只手来帮自己和方博宽衣。  
方博已经被他固定的在墙上，被亲的嘴唇有点麻，许昕把他圈在这里，他被许昕长出来的胡子茬扎有些疼，他的衣服已经被许昕撕扯的差不多了，许昕也露出了精壮的上身，他似乎不想让方博说话一样，没完没了的吻着他，然后他放开方博之后马上把头埋在方博的胸前，水声大作，方博挺着胸，咬着自己的手指尽量不发出声响，过了一会许昕霸道的扯开了他的手，开始朝着另一边亲了过去。一声急促带着意外的闷哼就这么跑出来，许昕手在方博分身的力道更重了。  
他只开了一盏落地灯，他看不清许昕的表情，但是他记得几分钟前许昕那个像是快要哭了的表情，他搂住了许昕，然后被许昕用力的咬了一下，呻吟声里透着开始透着难耐。他们的影子投射在墙壁上，不断的晃动又不断的重合。

马龙打了二十一个未接电话之后他终于骂了出来，然后他决定忘掉许昕，让他自生自灭，他要专注自己的事情，说起自己的事情，他开始想到百年战争，不知道昨天为什么他纠正了张继科，张继科无奈的说自己不懂谈恋爱，他有点不服气---的确他不懂什么是谈恋爱，但这事和百年战争有个毛关系，他抽出书架上一本欧洲战争史，开始求证起来，期盼着在这里能得到答案。  
开始的时候英军是胜利的，马龙翻了一页，在铜版纸上印刷着当时战争的发生地点的地图，法国大部分是骑兵，英军就以独特的长弓箭作为武器，以少胜多，在法国登录之后撕裂了他们的防线，长驱直入，攻城略地，开始占领了大片的领土。

许昕猛的一下进入了方博，方博被激的挺了一下腰然后就瘫了下去，他很久没有用后边了有一点涩，又疼又痒，许昕低头挤出一点润滑然后慢慢的进入抽出了几下，缓满又满足听到方博闷哼了几声之后，他开始没有章法的动了起来，方博几次小声的抗议说太快了，刚回过头就被许昕吻住了，他舌头溜了进来，不让他说话，舌头也在侵略他的口腔，方博张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，手还撑着墙壁，抬头就看到许昕的身影投射在墙壁上，他随着那个摇摆的影子摇摆着，呼吸的节奏也被那个影子控制住，后边快感袭来，他低头看着挺立的着的分身有点滑稽的来回晃动，不知名的液体顺着他大腿内侧亮晶晶的滑落下来，被落地灯照的金黄，他分神的功夫许昕猛的刺了进来，叫声忽然就大了，然后他就失去了对音量的控制，空旷的公寓里他能听见自己带有哭腔的回声，说是他在享受快感，不如说他正在被快感吞噬，他几次转过头和许昕说让他慢点，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的打在地板上，许昕就拽着他的手走到了沙发上，从正面侵入进去。方博腿环上了许昕的腰，现在他看到地板上许昕的身影，和自己晃动的腿，他陷在沙发里，许昕陷他身体里，不停的搅动他的神经，他躺在下面声音越来越大，已经不知道是在求饶还是索取。只知道他快要到了的时候他勾住许昕的脖子去亲他，然后一边被吻住一边传出了几声被封死的高声调呻吟声后，他和许昕之间被粘稠的精液粘住了，肌肉不可避免的痉挛着，耳鸣声袭来，他知道许昕拍了拍的脸，但是他没有办法回应，终于快感吞噬了他。

英国彻底的侵入了法国，开始了他的统治，马龙看了一眼表，翻了翻后边几十页都是讲述期间的十年黑死病的事情，觉得和张继科说的也没什么关系，他兴致缺缺的扔下了书，觉得给张继科发个短信这个事情对他更有吸引力，  
“请问你在哪？”张继科在警察局挑了挑眉毛，想象着马龙在电话那边公事公办的样子又点可爱。  
“回答：我现在在警局。”  
“警局？！需要我去吗？”  
“不不不，律师大人，现在还没到你出场的时候。”  
马龙对着这个短信左思右想了半天，什么叫没到我出场？我应该出场吗？还是他在开玩笑，他握着手机在书房里开始转圈，想了一会，他应该怎么回复，然后他在纸上写下了八个字  
团结紧张严肃活泼  
然后根据这八个字，他小心翼翼的在屏幕上回复：Stand by ！  
“这样可以了吧。”他对着手机嘟囔着。


	8. Chapter 8

许曦出名了，出了大名，在许昕超速行驶在公路的时候，她躲在一个网吧的个室里，开了一场直播。  
内容比较粗暴直接：那个女孩是我的女儿，我是许昕他妹妹，孩子放暑假帮着照看一下。  
许曦盯着屏幕读者留言“许昕怎么可能有这么漂亮的妹妹？”  
“谢谢，大家都不太相信，但我的确是，当初还是我怂恿他出柜的。”许曦用手指头卷着发梢慢悠悠的说，看着直播间的人数几何倍的增长。  
“为什么许昕不出来？”  
“他为什么要出来？孩子是我的，他有我这个妹妹，他不用出来。。。我艹，那个说许昕不是个男人的家伙，你给我站出来！”许曦指着屏幕大骂道，过了一会她撩起长发用手背给自己扇风，大口的喝水：“气死我了。”  
瞪着眼睛看着屏幕上快速游走过的弹幕：“许昕和马龙是不是一对？”  
“怎么可能！”她把长腿搭在了桌子上，大大咧咧的说，然后困惑的发现屏幕上飞机大炮航空母舰汽车什么都来了。  
“你们可真有意思，”许曦盯着屏幕说：“自己建了世界，自己发行货币。鼓励自己想看的，辱骂和自己不一样的，赤裸裸的排除异己。。。不过这也可能是很多人都在的原因吧，认同感很重要，对！”许曦开始说一些莫名其妙的话。她眼神单纯的像是孩子一样，发出好奇的光。然后她又靠回到座椅上懒洋洋的玩着自己的头发：“我哥怎么可能和一个律师在一起，那种最缺德的职业。”  
屏幕上开始飞出来，许昕有没有男朋友之类的问题。许曦看了看：“没有。怎么可能有。他都快为了他的狗屁大业鞠躬尽瘁了。”  
“说真的。”许曦抱着肩膀冲着天花板开始说话，完全开始忽略掉和直播室里的人的互动：“你们觉得他做的事情有价值吗？我觉得没什么太大用，你喜欢男女跟国家让不让你结婚有个毛关系，不让你结婚你就喜欢异性了？你肯定会说，有的人伪装成异性恋结婚，人间惨剧，但问题有的时候不是说国家不让，是你妈跳井上吊的不让。与其做婚姻平权，他不如在广场舞广场上发发传单，搞搞演讲，给那些叔叔大妈们洗脑去，年轻人的脑最好洗了，能给老年人洗脑那才是能耐。”她继续卷着发梢晃荡着长腿说：“怎么买那些三无保健品的时候就能接受那么多异想天开的狗屁理论，但是涉及到子女的事情就古板的掉渣，想不通啊，想不通。”  
马龙接到消息吓得差点手机掉在地上，他手忙脚乱的打开电脑，在怎么注册进入直播间的流程上掉进无数的陷阱，最后他花了大价钱成了为了vip（因为他盲目的在所有的对话框上面都选择了 Yes）之后连滚带爬的进了许曦的直播间，可惜那个时候许曦已经开始晃悠着大腿朗诵诗歌了，满屏的飞机大炮，让他困惑，过了一会张继科打过电话  
“喂。”  
“许昕他们家什么基因？”张继科劈头盖脸的嚷嚷着“一个连的戏精敲碎了，高浓缩出来都不一定比的上她妹妹绕在手指上的头发丝！！  
。。。这事你知道吗？”  
“我，我不知道。”马龙想到他们两个人的关系忽然有点不可抑制的害羞。  
“艹，全城的记者出动，都在找许曦，我只能先问问你，那个女的是真的她妹吧，不是什么来蹭热度的吧？”  
“是，他妹。”  
“我看着也像，但是比许昕好看太多了，怎么不早点说。。。诶，你知道她在哪吗？”  
“。。。”  
“喂，能听见吗？”  
马龙觉得张继科一点都不专业，明明应该报道新闻挖掘真相，怎么也开始注意起人家的外貌了，而且他和方博是表兄弟的关系，方博和许昕又是恋人关系（尽管在分手中），那许曦就算是他亲戚了，为什么他还那么在意人家长得好不好看。  
“算了，我还是挨个找吧，据说她就在本市里。”张继科看马龙那没有声音，以为他忙就挂断了。马龙在计算着许曦和张继科成为亲戚的可能性的时候忽然听到了盲音，然后他看到新闻标题不断的滚动文字回顾许曦这次直播的内容，觉得事情真的大了，慌忙的给许昕打电话，结果是关机。  
“许昕！你tm太难伺候了，你们全家都太难伺候啦！”马龙忍不住对电话大喊道。  
但是马龙还是最先找到了许曦，相比较而言，他是通过几个记者的熟人（不是张继科）知道许曦在从一个网吧走出来的时候马上被认了出来，他赶到的时候发现许曦正被一堆记者追问：  
“许曦小姐，能问你为什么要出来澄清吗？”  
“啊？尘归尘，土归土，孩子归我。”许曦也没有见过这个架势她有点吃惊，但仍然镇定自若的回答问题。  
“那你为什么采取直播的形式，是不是你和这家直播公司有什么。。。”  
“我是不想我说的话被你们这帮无良记者剪掉。我和直播公司有什么还望你们记者加加油，挖掘出来，让大家在剩下的一个月都有话题才好。你们不就是干这个的吗？”许曦个子比大部分人都高，抱着肩膀舌战群儒状。  
“那能问一下你这次许昕知道吗？还是他授意你。。。”  
“许昕？他根本不知道这个事，再说他授意我就做啊，你拿我当什么了。”  
“那为什么这么长时间你都没有露面。”  
“我出来早了，你们觉得是炒作，我出来晚了你们觉得是私底下安排好了，我什么时候出来什么时候就是最合适的时间，这事靠我。”许曦瞟了旁边围着她的男记者一眼，笑得特别甜。  
马龙站在外围，怎么都挤不进去，  
“请问那个女孩真的是你女儿吗？”  
马龙心里暗自叫了一声坏了，果然许曦冷下了脸，收回了刚才的笑容，“你什么意思？”她眯起眼睛危险的样子和许昕很像。  
“我们只是想还原事实。”  
“事实我说了，在直播里，你们是还原事实，还是在编故事？”  
“可能有人在关心这个问题，那个女孩可能是许昕的孩子，你可能是许昕授意来帮他挡枪的。”  
“一万个火鸡也拼不出一个凤凰，一万个可能也凑不成一个事实，没有决定性的证据，你们就敢这么猜测。”许曦认真起来，对着他那个记者问道。  
“我们也是工作需要，再说整件事都很可疑，包括你和许昕的关系...”  
记者还没有说完就被许曦抬手扇了个耳光，然后人群就陷入了混乱，马龙死命的往那个圈的中心走但是就是挤不进去，他又被谁推了一下身体失去了平衡，眼看就要跌倒地上的时候，忽然被谁扶住了，回头一看，张继科出现了，他一脸紧张的看着他：“你没事吧。”  
还阴沉的天瞬间放晴了，马龙也忘了刚才接他电话别别扭扭的情绪，“没事，没事。”他的手还被张继科握着，他心里甚至有点感谢刚才推了他的那个人。  
然后他就听到警车的声音，人群越来越多，耽误了店门口的生意，店主报了警，警察又目击了许曦动了手，直接把她带走了，  
马龙和张继科追着去了警局，记者多的已经是围城之势。马龙亮出自己的律师徽章：我是许曦女士的律师。得到了许可之后他就以一种自由泳的动作拨开了人群，挤进了警局里。张继科无奈的被挡在外边。  
许曦看到他的时候脸上带着怒气冲警察喊：“我怎么了，凭什么关我。”  
“许曦，许女士你涉嫌暴力侵犯他人。”警察被她喊声震得头疼，一遍又一遍的解释道。“找个人保释你吧。”  
许曦对着警察比了一个中指就安静的坐回自己的位置里，马龙擦擦汗，走到许曦面前：“我是你哥哥的律师，我会保释你出去的。”  
许曦抬着下垂的眼角看看他，然后不屑的摆摆手：“我不用你。”  
马龙没有赶上开头的直播，不知道许曦对律师有自己的一套理解，觉得莫名其妙，他刚想再说什么的时候许曦又抬头：“你有笔和纸吗？”  
“额。。。有。”马龙有点摸不到头脑。  
“给我。”  
马龙掏出自己的签字笔和一个新的笔记本，是他本来想整理他和张继科的思绪用的，许曦接了过来低着头：“我现在出去，外边那帮记者就像苍蝇一样围过来，我在这里还能消停一会，做我自己的事。”  
马龙擦擦汗：“请问。你在警局里要做什么自己的事？”  
“这你别管。”许曦再也没有抬头。  
马龙期间在警局里转着圈给许昕打了无数个电话，都没能接通。  
“他要等晚上才能回来。”许曦低头在笔记本上刷刷刷的写着什么隔着栏杆和马龙说“你就别费劲了，你让那个谁，去他家里等他就行了。”  
马龙擎着电话，觉得他能问出一万多个问题，但是他脑子飞速的旋转之后挑了一个最关键的：“谁？”  
许曦砸了一下舌头才抬头：“啧，就是那谁啊。”她眼睛扫了一圈周围意思她不能直说，但是马龙充分的理解了是谁。  
“这是一个最重要的任务。”马龙又被许曦用自己的签字笔指了指。  
被不知不觉嫌弃又保质保量的完成了最重要的任务的马龙现在握着手机等着他的出场机会，但是他的搭档，张继科似乎就把这个事忘了，因为他莫名其妙的接到了警局的电话，说是许曦点名让自己来警局接她回去。  
他到了警局已经是夜里了，记者们也散的差不多了，毕竟除了许曦这边，还有许昕的公寓门口也很值得在这个夏日的凉夜守上他几个小时。可惜，许昕直接进了地下车库，而且开的还是一辆外地牌照的车，阴差阳错的躲过了他们的“追捕”。  
在许昕和方博没完没了的撕咬缠绵的时候，张继科和许曦躲在一个市郊的小酒馆里对着冒烟。  
“这个真的是你写的？”张继科叼着烟卷捧着手里的笔记本一脸不相信的看着许曦。  
许曦忙着往天花板上吐眼圈，抽空点了点头。“我高中没毕业，但不代表我不认识字儿。”  
“这个不是认识不认识字的问题。”张继科掐灭了手里的烟，端正了姿势盯着晃悠着身体冒烟的许曦看了半天——可能真正有才华的那个是他眼前的这位嬉皮士小姐。  
“明天麻烦见报。”许曦对着张继科请求“你们聚光灯是我唯一还能看下去的报纸。”  
“我看看我能不能抓紧回到编辑部，然后要重新排版，我的版面就给你了。”  
“不用和你们编辑部的人商量吗？”  
“我的版面，写什么我说了算。”张继科低着头仍然在读许曦写的东西。  
许曦点点头，觉得自己没有托错人。张继科看了一眼表：“快没时间了，我马上要走了，你怎么办？”  
“我老公会来接我，但是在你走之前我有个问题。”  
“什么？”张继科又匆匆的坐了下来。  
“你们报纸，算是保住了记者最后的一点脸面，前几年调查猥亵儿童的案子，牛气的我都想把那几期报纸供起来，你们一直对准了政界和商界，怎么忽然盯上我哥了？我要没记错的话，第一枪是你打的对吗？”许曦手拄在桌面上眯着眼睛问道。  
张继科倒是不着急了，他拽出了一支烟点上了：“怎么，要为你哥哥报仇啊。”  
“有，但是也是好奇。”  
“许曦，你觉得我们需要神吗？”张继科的吐出烟雾神秘兮兮的问。  
“啊？我哪知道，宗教的问题我是最没兴趣的了。”  
“不是，你是觉得我们身边需要神吗？”  
许曦想了想,摇了摇头“不需要。他们都是假的。”  
“我们不需要神，我们不需要谁来指引我们，我们就是沙子一样的人，风一吹过就朝着各个方向活着或者死去。但总有人喜欢这种戏法，把自己打扮成神，做教主，我最喜欢的事就是，看着各种神坛一个一个建起来，然后盯着那里，要是有谁傻乐吧唧的往上爬，我就一枪毙了他，用我的笔。”张继科掐灭烟，笑呵呵的说道。  
“我以前以为许昕就是其中的一个，他给自己建了个神坛，他用最好听的句子糊弄年轻人，平等，自由，爱会战胜独裁者，青年才俊 风雅卓越的站在神坛上他身后的彩虹旗被风鼓的霹啪作响，他一直在我的目标名单里。”  
“但是。”许曦急于为自己的哥哥辩解。  
“但是我最近发现了许昕不想变成神，他是被媒体和舆论装扮成了现在的样子，他走在通往神坛高大陡峭的台阶上，气喘吁吁无暇应对，我只是不明白，他为什么要这么做，这个太傻了，但是许昕是个聪明人，他做的事情又太傻。”张继科说着自己也陷入了沉思，许曦也安静了下来。  
“总之，我不会再针对许昕，还有就是因为我觉得我再这么搞下去，我那个死心眼的表弟也不会放过我。”张继科叹了一口气低头整理手头的笔记本把许曦给他的签字笔也顺手扔进了包里：“你都不知道那小子因为最近的事情都快别扭死了。”  
许曦听到了满意的笑了笑，“你快走吧，要不真的就没有时间了。”


	9. Chapter 9

“这个情况应该怎么醒过来？”  
已经醒了的许昕在枕头上瞪着眼睛，他还保持着搂着方博的姿势，然后，一动也不敢动。  
一夜风流这种事他没干过，毕竟以他的位置，如果真的中了美男计什么的，他的敌人估计会放鞭炮过年吧，所以面对这种场面他有点没底，他低头看看仍然睡得很沉的方博，他脖子上还有星星两两的吻痕，许昕小心的掀起毯子---方博胸前和小腹处清晰可见一片片的红斑，腰部还有一些模糊的瘀青，  
昨天自己都干了什么？！  
许昕小心的抽回自己的手臂，轻轻的下了床，走出卧室先是看到了狼狈不堪的沙发，上边有一些明显又可疑的水渍印子，还有地板上的痕迹，然后就是不知道什么时候被自己扔在地上的眼镜，他冲着天叹了口气决定先洗一个澡。  
如果说在进入浴室之前，许昕还对昨天晚上自己的暴行有点愧疚的话，那么水一下来的时候他就觉得他和方博在这方面两清了，他忍着刺痛关上了阀门，走向镜子费劲的回头发现自己的后背都是一道道的划痕，还是血淋淋的，不知道的会以为五六只猫直接跳到了他的背上。  
他呲着牙哆哆嗦嗦的洗了个冷水澡，然后把毯子盖在沙发上坐在上面，开始一遍一遍的骂昨天的自己，忽然才记起来好像昨天看到了马龙几个未接电话。捞起身边的电话：  
马龙 25个  
王励勤 11个  
张继科 1个  
还有无数个他熟悉和不熟悉的人的来电和未读信息，震惊的功夫，手机已经自动的切断了电源，在给手机充电之后，他又蹭回了卧室里，方博还保持着原来的姿势，不过他呼气的声音开始乱了，许昕虽然和方博认识的时间不长，但多少也是同床共枕过的关系，光听他的呼吸声就知道：方博也醒了，只不过他也没办法面对这个早上，只能装睡。  
这有点傻，毕竟这是我家，我要是在这呆上一天你还要睡一天吗？许昕坐在地板上对着方博想。  
当然等他手机复活之后他就知道他必须在十分钟之内下楼。  
许曦干的事他已经大体的从他经纪人王励勤那里听说了，中间还插进来马龙的一个电话，真正文雅卓越的马龙在电话里爆了粗，然后不耐烦的和他说让他把许曦的直播和今天早上的聚光灯日报看了之后挂断了电话，王励勤倒是很冷静，他只是说：三十分钟内到我的办公室。  
许昕处在了混乱和疯狂之中五分钟后，他深呼吸了几次，放下手机让它在充一会电；翻箱倒柜的找出止疼喷雾和几个大号的创可贴放在了床头，看着方博毛绒绒的脑袋钉住了半天，像是他和他的手机一样在充电，然后他找出那天方博还给他的钥匙，塞到方博半张开的手里，亲了一下那只手之后走出了卧室--嗖嗖两下穿上衬衫；套上西装；打紧领带；从地上捡起来昨天扔掉的眼镜架在鼻子上；开门；消失了。  
方博听到了关门声马上睁开了眼睛，他先是看到手里的钥匙，然后是床头的喷雾和创可贴，忍着腰背的疼痛洗完澡之后小心的把创可贴贴到脖子上明显的吻痕的地方，然后对着腰间的瘀青开始上药。现在他手里有三把钥匙，一个是张继科家的，一个是马龙昨天给他的，一把是还温热的，许昕塞到他手里的。  
王励勤是许昕的经纪人，也是他的PR负责人，许昕有点怕他，因为他和自己有点相像，一直刻意的保持距离，所以当他走进王励勤的办公室的时候还是有点发怵的，王励勤先是上下打量了他一番，然后叫来了化妆师 “麻烦给他盖一下他的黑眼圈，显得稍微有点气色。”  
“这个，你先看看。”王励勤把ipad 放在许昕的化妆桌上，开始播放他妹妹昨天的成名之作。许昕现在老老实实的坐在椅子上被装扮着，因为过了不到一个小时，他就要进入角色了。  
他的脸色被修饰的很好，眼神也变得犀利，指尖被修整的整洁，他的眼镜上的指纹已经被擦拭干净，他在沙发上坐的笔直而随意，没有一丝的畏惧和自我怀疑，  
“这个事从出来开始，你就说让我相信你，你能控制好局面，看来你能控制好局面，你没办法控制你妹妹。”王励勤坐在桌子后面打开了幻光灯：开始播放各种新闻评论节目。  
“这个呢，是个好事在于你私生女的事开始崩塌了，已经有人开始同情你了，但是不好的事你妹妹的形象对你的形象影响很大，她当街打了人还被关到了警局。已经有人开始好奇为什么你一直没有提你的家人，你的家庭背景再一次引起了他们的注意，我没兴趣，我也不问，但是我拦不住他们，如果你不打算和我坦白，那就自己找一个法子，把他们的注意力拉到别的地方去。”王励勤不紧不慢的说道，  
许昕面前摊开了十多份报纸，昨天的晚报和今天的早报都在，还有投影开始播放昨天开始的新闻，他的眼镜片上一会出现了报纸上的铅字，一会是ipad屏幕的蓝光，一会又反射着面前新闻节目。  
『许昕胞妹的戏剧化登场』  
下面插播一条新闻：今日下午五时许，自称是许昕妹妹的一名叫许曦的女子。。。  
许昕和马龙不可能在一起 by 许曦 那么问题来了-----许曦是谁？？  
『革命儿和嬉皮士？』  
“我现在站在的这个店门口呢就是今天下午发生纠纷的地方，就是在这许曦。。。  
“我们连线在警局前的记者 ”  
“一名叫马龙自称是律师的男子进了警局。。。”  
深扒许曦昨天直播时候的服饰！！！疑似赞助炒作  
“我敢保证不出三个月这个叫许曦的人就会出道，整个事情都是许昕给了推他妹妹给他铺的路。”  
许昕的眼睛飞快的在纸面和屏幕还有投影仪照亮的墙壁之间游走，他连生许曦气的功夫都没有，王励勤也低头看着电脑操作着各种关键字和背后的数据。  
“你现在的支持率一直在跌，沉默的漩涡。”  
“当众人说A的时候，说B的人会自动的闭嘴。有意思。。。”许昕扔掉了眼镜，掐了掐眼睛，“我一会估计还要补个妝。”  
然后他想到马龙打的那个电话里提到的聚光灯，他看了这么多消息没有一条是提到聚光灯的，他翻了翻报纸，找到了之后首先映入眼睛的就是本来应该是张继科的板块的地方印着：浮躁与喧嚣  
？  
许昕开始读了起来，这是一篇及其难读的文章，错字连篇，有的语句都不是通顺的，思维跳跃，视野一会高一会低，许昕用手扶着下巴，他看出来，这是一篇仿福克纳的喧哗与骚动的新闻报道。写的就是他和尧尧之间的关系。但是如果你不懂怎么看得话，你大约会以为聚光灯抽风了把一个小学生的作文和一个成年人的日记混乱的拷贝剪切到了一起。  
许昕忘了他面前的其他报纸，他面前不断转换各种讨论和信息的投影，还有手边吵吵闹闹的ipad。  
他静静的看完了，然后心里涌上了诧异，惊奇，宽慰，和不甘心。  
这是许曦的手笔，她的这边几千字的新闻报道里有两个叙述人：尧尧和她自己  
尧尧被妈妈送到了许昕家，然后被记者拍到，尧尧所看的乱象。  
许曦知道尧尧被认成是许昕的私生子准备和许昕商量出来澄清，但是许昕决定保护自己妹妹拒绝了他，但是许曦认为事情因自己而起，在许昕不知情的之后开始了直播。  
两个叙述人，视野角度完全不一样，当叙事者是尧尧的时候，文字就变得很不通畅，用的词语也是最简单的只有小孩子才知道的词语，看到的人基本上都是仰视的角度，还有大量的奇怪的描述比如开篇的句子：我看到他们的腿在跑，他们手里的反光镜头照着我（记者追着尧尧照相）。  
许曦的描述就通畅了很多，带着许曦本人的热度，时不时的冒出几个脏字和诅咒。  
但是没有几个人能看懂，所以完全被淹没在信息的浪潮里，你要是不搞的浅显易懂接地气的话，基本上没人会注意到，哪个年代都一样，曲高和寡并不是一个新词。  
许昕活生生的咽下各种情绪之后想了一下：“我有办法了。”

方博站在地铁里随着人潮晃荡着，他身边一个女孩盯着手机上面是他不知道的电视剧，他后面的一个人看着新闻app，他面前坐着的人看着早上新闻报道的直播，他忘了带耳机，在空气浑浊的车厢里公放---现在，记者挤到了许昕工作室的楼下，堵到了神采奕奕的许昕，他仍然迈着大步子走在街上，和方博第一次在电视上看到他没什么两样  
“许昕，许先生，请问你对昨天你妹妹所作的有什么看法吗？”  
“没什么看法，说了她又要骂我了。”许昕咧开嘴笑对着记者。  
“许昕，许昕，那你对你妹妹出手打人有什么看法吗？”  
“看法？她得到了应有的惩罚，在警局还给我打电话埋怨都是因为我，才会这样的，但是暴力是不解决问题的，她不能把记者当成我啊。”  
“那个小女孩。。。”  
“我妹妹应该在直播里说的很清楚了。  
“既然不是你的孩子为什么这么多天你都没有说，外甥女这种事应该很快就澄清了吧。”  
“我从来没有承认过，况且这个涉及到我的家人，我有足够的权利和理由保持沉默，如果逼到要让一个无辜的人自己来自证清白的话，也太可悲了。”  
“你会准备用法律武器来维护自己的名誉吗？  
”我不觉得我的名誉受到了任何损害。”  
“你被诬陷说是有一个私生女，个人生活都被无端的揣测，你的工作。。。”  
“对不起，我打断一下，首先，有一个私生女不应该用上诬陷这个词，有很多人因为各种各样的原因有了你们说的私生子女，如果你是签证官可能觉得他们是非法的，而我不是也不想做任何的道德审判，从我的角度来讲，如果因为这个去起诉谁，不仅干扰了新闻自由，还是对很多边缘人群的一种冒犯。"  
许昕说完了就匆匆的钻进了车里，他还是那样，从容不迫对答自如，没有一点皱着的西装，眼镜，嘴角的笑容弧度，缜密又狡猾的词句，方博盯着那个小小的屏幕想到那天早上许昕对自己说：在编瞎话这方面我比你拿手太多了。  
许昕钻进车里把自己写的几个篇稿件分别添加了不同的标签发给了王励勤，然后对司机说：“麻烦开到xx经济公司。”  
1个小时之后，福克纳的书迷小组悄悄地出现了许曦今天早上的报道。  
两个小时之后，几个文艺气息浓厚的公众号开始推了一篇文章：被众人遗忘的“聚光灯”下的“福克纳”  
两个半小时之后，社交网络开始流传出一条被很多人转发的照片文字：当我们讨论许曦的时候，却有人想到了被遗忘的福克纳。  
最后大家看到的是：知道这5点让你读懂今天的聚光灯和上个世纪的福克纳。  
总之福克纳先生被和许曦捆绑在一起成了一个小小的网红，他艰深晦涩的书在网络书店的订单也多多少少的增加了一点。  
但是许曦自然不知道，她现在开着超大的货车停在了剧场门口，在车里冲着一脸差异的方博招手。  
许曦把头发剪短了，只到了下巴，并且染成了黑色，她带着复古的圆眼镜，穿着工装，手上是卡车司机常备的手套，如果你不仔细看你很难把她和昨天叱诧网络的主播联系在一起。  
方博困惑的跳上了卡车，尧尧和一个蓝眼睛洋娃娃一样的小男孩坐在后边叽里呱啦的在用西班牙语交谈。  
“怎么认不出来我了？”许曦得逞的笑了一下。  
“你干了什么啊？”方博赶紧关上车门，有点生气的问她。“祸也不是这么闯的。”  
“哎呀，怎么连你都骂我。”许曦趴在方向盘上，她眼角的泪痣委屈下移了一点，“我这还不是为了你们。”  
“为，为了我们？”  
“你脖子上的创可贴是怎么回事？”许曦手指在方博的脸上绕圈，趁方博心虚的时候，她猛地怼了一下方博的腰，方博哎呀的一声趴下了。  
“啊啊～看来某人昨天得意了。”  
“他可是你哥，这样不好吧。”方博吃疼的吸着气。然后回想到昨天的许昕，“他昨天，很不好。感觉快要死了。”  
许曦也严肃了下来，方博是第一次看许曦那么严肃的脸：“方博，你喜欢我哥吗？求你了说实话。”  
方博点了点头。  
“那就好。”许曦的表情生动了一点，但是，只是一点，“他啊，想保护的人太多了，又是你，又是我，又是和晓，我这次就是自爆了，我不怕，我有威廉，有和晓还有路易，”她指了指后边和和晓小声说话比比划划的小男孩，“ 我不再需要他的保护了，我有其他重要的人，但我哥只有我，所以，以后他就全心全意的想着你就行了。他想做什么就做吧，狗屁畅销小说家也好，扯淡的青年领袖也好，只要他想做的。”许曦一边点头一边说，然后忽然就拍拍方博，双手箍住他的肩膀：“还有最重要的就是你。”  
“我？”  
许曦点点头：“我哥倒霉就倒霉在他没办法选择自己的父母和家庭，我有时候还会想，他托生了个什么狗屁家庭啊，自己把自己折腾成这样，但是，他还有反败为胜的机会，人没办法选择自己的父母，但是他们可以选择自己爱的人，而你就是他反败为胜的钥匙！”  
“钥匙？”  
“恩，是我在昨天让马龙给你钥匙让你去他家等他的。”许曦看了一眼手表“我去，这个时间了，你赶紧下车，我要走了。”然后她不容分说的推搡着方博下了车，  
“不是，你这话还没说完啊，什么反败为胜，什么钥匙，为什么啊？”方博站在阳光里抬着头望着车里的许曦皱着眉头问道。  
“因为啊，”许曦发动了车低头看着方博，笑弯了的眼睛下泪痣生动起来，“我哥他，巨他妈的爱你。”  
卡车呼啸着开走了带着风，吹乱了方博的头发和衣领，他站在原地，耳边还是那句：我哥他，巨他妈爱你。  
“我怎么没看出来。”方博嘟囔着，嘴角是克制不住的上扬，过了一会他觉得有人从右边拍他，他回头，周雨出现了，伸着手指，在方博的脸颊上戳出一个酒窝：“昨天你怎么请假了？身体不好吗？”  
“啊。有点发烧了。”方博被周雨杀了个措手不及。  
“不是因为我吧。”周雨抻着懒腰装着不经意的问道。  
“不是！怎么可能，咱们不都说好了吗。”方博大大咧咧的和稀泥。  
“那是你单方面说的，我可没答应。”周雨转过头看着方博，眼睛亮晶晶的说，白的在太阳底下反光。  
“刚开始排练的时候你什么样我是记得的，闷闷不乐，天天都苦着脸，我不知道你前任是谁，但是我觉得他没办法让你开心。怎么就不试试我呢。”周雨挑挑眉毛。  
“周雨，我说了你是没出戏。”  
“一天演出亲十来次，我当然没办法出戏，但是这都没关系，因为不论在戏里和戏外我还是喜欢你啊。”周雨跳到方博面前脸靠的很近。  
“你喜欢我什么啊？”  
“不知道啊，就觉得，”周雨托着下巴想了一会：“不平常。”  
听到答案的方博切了一下挎着包往剧场里面走，  
“诶诶诶，博哥对我的回答不满意吗？”  
“没有，周雨啊，以后喜欢一定喜欢一个平常的人，普普通通的。那样才好。”  
“诶，为什么，为什么啊。”周雨成功的被方博转移了话题。  
“因为，普通是最实用的盔甲，会保护你，会伪装你，帮你平安无事的行走在这个世界里。”  
“什么意思。”周雨好看的脸上都是问号。“大家都喜欢英雄，都喜欢超人，都喜欢战士。”  
“战士。”方博轻蔑的重复了一句，鼻孔出气。  
“那是因为大家都太狡猾了，谁都不想当英雄，谁也不想当战士，才坏着心眼可劲的夸他们，那么好，那么风光为什么英雄那么少呢，大多数还是想象的。”  
“不懂。”他和周雨已经走进了更衣室，周雨歪着脑袋堵住了方博去换衣服的脚步。  
“我认识的“战士””方博用双手比划了一个双引号“没有一个好过的，一个居无定所过得乱七八糟，一个天天躲在垃圾桶里，捡破烂一样，骚扰电话就不说了被跟踪是家常便饭，在公共餐厅里吃饭永远靠着墙就是怕身后的子弹，还有一个。”方博叹了口气，“把自己化身成了个提线木偶，差点孤独终老。”  
周雨听着方博的话时不时的点点头，眼睛若有所思，然后听到方博最后的一句话，  
“差点？”  
“差点！”


	10. Chapter 10

许昕从经纪公司回来的路上，听着耳机里面王励勤那边和他说这一个上午折腾的结果，还算不错，达到了他们想要的结果，虽然所有的好奇心都聚集在了许曦身上，自己有没有私生女的，还有自己是不是个伪君子的讨论已经不够看了---大多数人在猜测许曦到底是谁，她戏剧性的出场和忽然留下的文章都吊足了所有的人的胃口。很多人已经开始剪裁出一个放浪形骸又拥有过人天赋的女隐士的人设。  
但许昕知道，她这是用这个自爆的方式吸引了大部分人的注意，也同时告诉许昕：你不必再为了要保护自己而遮遮掩掩了。  
许昕烦躁的拔下耳机靠在车座椅上闭着眼睛不断的求老天爷保佑：尧尧的爸爸不知道这件事，或者他知道但是他不至于混蛋到主动联系记者出以卖许曦的历史来换取一点采访费用去买药品，去赌博或者随便什么下作的爱好。  
但是，  
许昕歪了一下脑袋---如果他敢站出来的话，自己就有办法找到他，一旦他能找到他，一个念头，一个被搁浅的冲动， 一把枪忽然浮现出来，他被自己吓的忽然睁开了双眼，使劲的晃了晃脑袋，想把这个念头甩出去，然后他看到了司机在通过后视镜看了他几眼--恢复了平静的许昕把眼睛投向路上的风景讽刺的想着：就这样你怎么和方博在一起？  
路上的时间还有很多，如果思绪都在方博身上的话，他不能保证自己不会要求司机掉头奔向剧场，他得给自己找个其他的事情。。。比如说，经纪公司的负责人是个小个子的精干白领戴的婚戒和王励勤的一模一样，再比如失踪了一上午的马龙，早上的电话里，愤怒的爆了粗口的他的律师。  
许昕咬着手指头：他在生谁的气，显然他自己算是一个理由，但是为什么他提到聚光灯，聚光灯那篇晦涩难懂的报道显然不会引起大多数人的注意，马龙又是个对文学没什么兴趣的人，这篇文章涉及了两个人：许曦和张继科，那么他在生谁的气？他生许曦的气？因为许曦自爆了之后给他的工作带来的麻烦还是因为许曦对律师的偏见？  
他生张继科的气？为什么啊？！  
这个时候那个工作负责的马龙竟然没有出现，不正常，许昕看着窗外，脑子混乱了一阵之后又想到：妈的，现在，此时方博肯定在排练那个垃圾话剧！

“你是不知道许昕那个样子，以前只要他和方博在一个空间，他胯下的凸起就牵引着他往方博那边蹭，拦都拦不住。”马龙一边嚼着嘴里的三明治一边冷静的说。  
可是对面的张继科已经呛到了自己，他先是喷出了咖啡和三明治的混合物，然后死命的咳嗽了一会，一脸痛苦的尴尬：“我多少也是方博的表哥你能不能别这么赤裸裸的和我说这些。”  
“我说什么了？”马龙有点不知所措的看着张继科的反应过度。  
张继科摇摇头，果然这方面马龙的能力约等于零，他想不通为什么要一夜没怎么睡之后还答应和马龙在店里吃早餐，他刚刚交完稿子都是一点左右了，从印刷厂开车回来之后就开始做自己现在手头上的工作，早上六点的时候马龙发来短信：  
“我的出场要什么时候？我可以睡了吗？”  
他拍了一下脑子：“怎么把这个死心眼的给忘了。”  
为了补偿一夜没有睡得马龙他决定和他吃个早饭。  
两个一夜没睡的人，四个黑眼圈对着喝咖啡，话题还是许昕和方博，为了反对自己的主张马龙来了这么一句之后，张继科觉得他需要转移一下话题，否则马龙可能会一本正经的把许昕和方博之间的所有事都抖搂出来---身为方博的表哥，他永远也不想听。  
“你留意一下聚光灯，我的版面。”  
“我一直在看啊。”  
“今天的你看了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
张继科捞起放在地上的包，开始翻腾，他拿出了许曦的笔记本，那你先看看这个吧---这是马龙的笔记本，他昨天交给许曦的。  
“这个怎么在你这？”张继科发现马龙仍然没有抓到重点。  
“笔记本吗？许曦给我的。”  
“你昨天说在警局就是在？”  
“是啊，我给她保释出来的？”  
“。。。然后呢？”  
“然后？然后我们就跑到郊外没什么人的地方喝了一点酒，她把这个笔记本给我要求我把上面的东西发出去，今天早上聚光灯上面就会刊登，哎呀，这都不重要，你要看看许曦写的什么，太意外了，我觉得，她比许昕要有天赋的多。”  
我不看，这是马龙的第一反应，但是好像不太妥当，按正常的角度来讲他应该是冷静的看完然后发表一番评论进而对今天的媒体局势做出预判 ，然后在去许昕家把他抓起来一起商讨今天怎么对应，但是现在，他有点生气。  
“你们两个。。。挺投缘。”他低着头拒绝直视张继科和笔记本。  
张继科的眼睛在马龙身上游走了一会，结合马龙冷冰冰的话，琢磨出了他的弦外之音，张继科笑的眼角堆满了干纹，点上一根烟：“你琢磨什么呢？人家都结婚了。”  
“我知道。”马龙这么说着拿起了本来是属于他的笔记本读了起来。的确，真正有才华的是许曦，那又能怎么样呢，马龙读完之后没有对文章做任何评论：“许昕抗了这么多天就是不想有人知道他妹妹，没想到许曦这么直接的驳回了他的好意。。。  
“她这是为了许昕好，她自己爆出来了以后许昕也就没有什么后顾之忧了。”  
“但是所有的人都开始把兴趣转移到许昕他们家上了，这是许昕的死穴。”  
“他家怎么了？”  
“不清楚，他是后来转到传播学院的，我是那个时候开始认识他的，只知道他休学了一阵，成了我学弟，偶尔一两句他提过要照看她妹妹的女儿什么的。”  
张继科瞄了一眼表，“坏了我该走了，你要不然就睡一觉吧，看你脸上的黑眼圈。”  
等张继科走了之后，马龙就盯着张继科留下的笔记本，心里还是有点不自在，他也自知现在情绪不太正常，脑子已经不转了，他决定先打个电话骂许昕一顿然后睡一觉。  
这，是马龙早上给许昕打电话爆了粗口的全部背景。  
这也是为什么下午的时候马龙精神抖擞的出现在许昕的办公室，拔掉他的电脑电源，双手撑在许昕桌子上居高临下的看着他说：“我会尽我所能撮合你和方博，让你们两百年好合，永不分离，死了都要合葬的那种。”  
许昕眯着眼睛看了他一会：“你放几天假吧，欧洲，大洋洲，亚洲，南北美，哪都行，看来你最近是压力太大了。”然后他继续看着屏幕：“笔记本自己有电池，你真的是糊涂了。”  
“我是说真的，我要帮你，许昕。”  
“心领了。”  
“你怎么不相信我，昨天是谁把钥匙给的方博，昨天是谁让方博守在你家等你。。。”  
“对，我知道是你，我感激的都不知道怎么谢谢你了。”许昕阴阳怪气的回答，一个两个的都在打扰着他的计划。  
“你今天早上和他说什么了？”  
“马龙。”许昕的眼睛终于离开了屏幕，抬头看着他的好友兼律师，“你知道大学的时候我为什么和你那么好吗？”  
“？”  
“因为你察觉感情和情绪的上的欠缺。这正好是我需要的，所以你就别再这装什么情感专家了。”  
“不行，你必须和方博和好。"  
“为什么啊？”  
“因为只有这样，许曦和张继科才会成为亲戚。”  
“哈？！”许昕的脑子飞快的转了几圈，之后，他忽然站了起来：“你，不是吧。”  
马龙点点头掺和着一点欣喜，害羞和焦虑：“就是这么回事，他们俩太合适了，我有点担心。”  
“我妹妹怎么可能看上张继科。”许昕冷笑一声坐回了自己的椅子上。  
“你，什么意思？”  
察觉到今天马龙的情绪异常丰富的许昕只能陪笑着说：“我是说，许曦已经结婚了，” 他摊开双手 “而且，她还有个女儿，怎么可能。”  
“我当然知道，”马龙沮丧的坐到沙发上，然后抬头看着桌子后面的许昕：“但是就是会忍不住的担心啊。道理都懂啊，他们两不可能，你要相信他。但是你就是会担心啊，难道你不会吗？”  
“会。”许昕斩钉截铁又飞快的肯定道。  
太会了。  
“所以，”马龙忽然提高了嗓门，“我要全力的撮合你和方博。”  
他坐到许昕面前的那张椅子上，掏出笔记本：  
“首先，让我们来谈谈，你觉得方博都讨厌你哪里。” 许昕盯着前面一脸公事公办的审问自己的马龙，突然觉得今天说要帮他的人其实都是来捣乱的。

许曦推下了方博之后就开这车往东走，在一个休息站得地方，她和威廉汇合了，她现在的丈夫，一个英俊的哥伦比亚人，本来只是想派和晓过去看看自己的哥哥过的怎么样的一个恶作剧，没想到牵扯出这么多荒唐的事。其实在事情发酵的期间她有幸灾乐祸的一部分--如果许昕真的不能在做那个旗手的话，说不定，他可以重新开始写字了。但是中途许曦就不忍心了，她哥哥死咬着不松口，为的是自己，他不想自己暴露在媒体之下，更不想她的过去被太多人看到，她的过去。  
过去，想到这，她习惯性的捋一下头发，才发现如今的自己已经是短发。  
威廉在加油站门口等他，她让孩子在车里等一会，然后她连蹦带跳的跑下了车，拥抱了他，威廉吃惊于她的短发，然后说：“你怎么样都很美。”  
当两个人回到车里的时候，威廉开车，许曦坐在旁边，两个小孩歪歪的靠着彼此睡着了，许曦看着想到小时候她和许昕从海边回来在父亲的车里也是这么相互靠着睡着了，许昕是对的，她的确和她的父亲有相似之处，但是许昕自己没有意识到，他是那么像他们的母亲，一旦要是爱上了谁，有了要保护的人，爱意就会变得深沉又坚韧，就像当初母亲是那么纵容那个混蛋，独自扛下了所有的责任，潇洒的在离婚协议上签了名字。还有当自己把和晓带回来的时候，她怎么可能平静的接受这一切？  
\---自己女儿，被像一块用过的抹布一样丢在了门口，但是母亲也注意到陷入了疯狂的许昕，她发现了许昕的枪，她知道二十出头的儿子当时已经到了极限，她关闭了自己情感的闸门，尽可能把这件事变成一个好事：新的生命来到了他们的家庭，不论她来自于一个怎样糟糕的夜晚。  
“你怎么了？”威廉侧过头看着一直沉默的许曦，  
“我在想。”  
“什么？”  
“想我现在很幸福。”  
威廉笑了，这个来自拉美的杂技艺人，血管里流淌着欢乐和阳光，他收拾起许曦的碎片，小心翼翼的拼好了她，而且在此过程中他没有企图改变她任何。他只是努力的恢复许曦原来的模样，而不是让她重生。  
威廉笑的更开心了，正当他伸过脸来的时候，他的电话响了，  
“亲爱的，帮我接一下，可能是主办方，告诉他们我们的飞机时间。”  
许曦亲了威廉脸上一下然后就接起了电话：  
“这次你又要跑到哪里去？”是许昕。  
“这你都能找到我？不得了啊。”许曦有点意外。  
“我抽空翻了翻最近的演出广告，联系了几个经济公司，就找到了一个马戏团负责人的电话，你可以啊？闯了祸就跑了。”  
“今天一上午你们都忙翻天了吧。”  
“还不是你的事？你怎么这么着急，我会有我自己的安排的，你到好，简单粗暴的就把自己给暴露出来了，你多少也和我商量一下啊，我这边会有一个周全。。。”  
“周全个鬼啊，就你的办法绝对是想着，照顾这个，照顾那个，没完没了的琢磨，我得等到什么时候，而且我这马上就要走了，还是这样好，快刀斩乱麻。那帮记者有能耐出国找我啊，只不过他们找不到我，估计就会找你，但是你对付他们不是小菜一碟吗？”  
电话那边许昕沉默了一会：“你这次走什么时候能回来。”  
许曦心虚的干笑了一下：“怎么，你还舍不得我走是怎么，我走了省得惹你生气。”  
“对不起。”突然的一个道歉。  
“什么？”  
“那天，我说了不该说的话。”  
“? 啊，你说那天早上啊，算了。”许曦也不知道该说什么，  
许昕知道许曦不太想见自己是出于共有的罪恶感，但她不会承认，她只会从一个地方流浪到另一个地方，在某个奇特的时间点突然钻出来，恶作剧一下然后又消失了，许昕不想再陷入这个循环了，但是他还没有想到能解决的办法。  
“我会帮你的，哥。”许曦突然说。  
“什么？”  
“我会帮你和方博。”然后许曦就挂掉了电话。

钟表转了几圈之后。许昕对着马龙一本正经的脸，想到刚才许曦在电话里的最后一句话，他指望不上许曦，他更指望不上马龙，这件事只能他自己来。  
马龙仍然严肃的看着他，之后他才意识到自己提了一个很难回答的问题。他清了清嗓子：“那，那我总结一下。”  
然后他就开始在笔记本上开始写：第一，因为你这个人太邋遢了，没有生活情趣，这个我敢保证，因为张继科这么说过。”  
许昕挑挑眉毛--“你们还聊到我们了？”  
“恩，张继科说方博抱怨过你是个没什么生活情趣的人，整夜整夜的练习演讲发音什么的，他有意无意的提到觉得你们夜间的生活可能不是很和谐。”  
许昕手臂搭在桌子上，拉近了他和马龙的距离有点危险的问道：“这是方博和张继科说的，还是张继科自己杜撰出来和你说的？”  
“这个我不能判断，但是以我看到你们交往的时候的情形来看，这个是张继科自己杜撰的可能性比较大。我今天早上也反驳他了，他信不信就不是我的事了。”  
“那请把这条删了。”许昕严肃的命令道。指着马龙在笔记本上写的：“私生活和x生活一样乏味。”  
马龙严谨的只把和x生活一样删掉了 ：“你天天躲在书房里写字估计方博真的会觉得闷吧。”  
“我们又不能出去。在家里干什么，而且你好意思说我枯燥乏味吗？律师大人？”  
“我刚和张继科吃了个早饭，然后听从了张继科的建议睡了一个上午，马上又着手把张继科和许曦变成亲戚的计划，恕我直言，我的私生活比你多姿多彩多了。”  
许昕听的太阳穴上血管一直在跳，他不知道自己在和马龙在这里干什么，这是一场鸡同鸭讲的讨论，一段找不到出口和指示灯的对话，一次没有任何实质性意义的交谈。而且他现在好像没有那么闲。  
“接下来就是你们两不能外出的问题，”马龙放下了笔开始在办公室转圈，“由于你执意不肯公开你们的关系，导致了你们约会可选择做的事情有限，然后有限的选择直接导致了和你交往是一件很乏味的事情。这个你同意吗？”  
好像许昕是出庭的证人一样。  
许昕没有说话，他开始在脑子里给自己播放贝多芬第六交响来抵制想把马龙踹出办公室的冲动。  
得到了许昕的沉默，马龙认为这是默认，他又说道：“方博是个演员，搞文艺的年轻人，他在和你交往之前是你的粉丝，而你，利用了自己的偶像光环不说还在那以后的交往过程中把自己的偶像光环的电源关掉了，幻想和现实之间的差距，让方博真正看清了，“许昕”只是公众媒体包装出来的，而你的态度却是远离方博，没有做进一步的努力，你的大意和懒惰也成为了你们关系决裂的因素对吗？然后就是那场实验性的话剧，你侮辱了他的职业，他一气之下和你分的手。"  
“我反对。”许昕懒洋洋的举了手：“我没有侮辱他的职业，我只是表示我不希望他出现这部话剧而已。”  
“但是你却没有一个理由。”  
“理由就是，我担心。”许昕仍掉这句话就推搡着马龙，把他赶出了自己的办公室。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

哦


	11. Chapter 11

把马龙推出办公室之后，许昕绝望的意识到自己已经沦落到和马龙在讨论谈恋爱了，不是说自己恋爱经历多丰富，但是起码相对于马龙来说，自己还有点人类的魅力，那个是马龙啊，背法条背的人性缺失的马龙啊。  
他瘫在自己的椅子上转着圈，开始琢磨方博该怎么办，他的确把钥匙给了方博，在他看来这是和好的一大步，但是万一这个对于方博来讲只是某明其妙的一小步怎么办？或者今天早上他就应该叫醒装睡的方博，主动提出来和好，但是，方博装睡的举动让他也没了底，他到底怎么想的？  
算了，许昕给王励勤留了言，说是自己会消失几天处理私事，然后打了一辆出租车奔向了剧场，应该是这样--他在心里描绘：他去了祈求方博的原谅--所有的，还有昨天晚上他的暴行，然后询问他是否能接受和这个没情趣的人在一起，如果他同意了，他就当着众人（尤其是那个周雨）面前宣布他们两个人的交往，然后就应了马龙的意思，张继科和许曦会成为亲戚。  
他被自己描绘的幸福蓝图鼓舞着，跳下了计程车，在走向剧场的路上，忽然接到了一个陌生号码的电话。  
“喂，您好，是许昕许先生吗？”  
“我是，请问？”许昕不记得自己最近和服务业打过什么交道。  
“您昨天在我们这修理的车已经修理好了，您看有一个合适的时间我们会派人把车开到你那里，然后取回你前天租赁的那辆汽车，什么时间好呢？”  
脚步突然停住了，的确他把这辆车和那个传说中像是鞋垫一样的刹车片的故事忘了。他交代了时间，提到需要把所有的零件都要回来，包括刹车片。  
然后他在剧场下面的台阶坐了很久，刚才幸福的蓝图就像肥皂泡一样啪的消失了，是啊，幸福的蓝图怎么可能是自己这种人画出来呢，一个提线木偶，一个未遂的杀人犯，一个。。。  
他把头埋在了手臂里，他再走一百米左右就能进入剧场，拐两个弯就能见到方博，今天早上还躺在自己手臂里的方博，但是同时他相信，这个电话没有再早一点打来，没有晚一点打来，偏偏在这个时候打过来是一个暗示，是一个警告，是划一条线，他回头看剧场在阳光下显的黑暗的门，他不知道以后，起码现在他没办法踏过去。  
周雨出来想买几瓶水，看到台阶上呆坐着一个身影，他看不太清，但是过一会他买完水回来看到那个身影已经不见了，他莫名其妙的歪了一下脑袋，然后把注意力都集中在，方博会喜欢哪瓶水上了。  
“博哥，你喜欢哪个？”  
方博一脸为难：“你喜欢哪个留下来的给我就好了，不，不用这么费心。”  
“那哪行啊，给你找个运动饮料吧。”周雨把蓝色的瓶子怼到方博的手里，方博道了谢，拧开喝了起来。  
“感觉今天博哥身体不是很舒服的样子，是不是昨天折腾到了。”  
“噗，咳咳。”方博咳嗽了起来，而且肌肉牵带着腰后背一圈都在疼。他有点无奈的和周雨说：“你在说什么啊。”  
“你不是说你昨天发烧了吗？运动饮料最合适了。”周雨晃动着大眼睛无辜的说。  
方博有点不忍心了，他放下了水：“周雨，我要没记错的话，你本来是喜欢女生的吧。”  
“是啊，前一段绯闻传了满天飞，你们也听说了？”周雨有点不好意思一样蹭了蹭鼻子，然后一脸正经的说：“但是我喜欢你也是真心的。而且我已经分手了。”  
“万一，我是说万一你和我在一起了，你准备怎么办？”  
“公开啊，我一直这样。”周雨自然而然的说，  
方博拧紧了瓶盖，“周雨，你觉的我演戏好吗？”  
“怎么，想让我夸你就直接说，你演戏好这件事还需要问吗？”周雨用手背退了方博一下，推的方博腰疼。  
“那你有没有好奇过，为什么我只演话剧。”  
周雨有点不明白方博的问题，他喝了一口水，“难道不是你喜欢吗？”  
“没错，我喜欢，还有更重要的原因是：我没办法出现在公众媒体上，你可能觉得奇怪，都着个年代了，都可以签订协议有伴侣权了，难倒还是不能吗？不能，我自从演了堕落与漂浮之后，就不再可能出现在公众媒体了，因为很多人不能接受一个贴了标签的，所谓的不一样的人，在电视屏幕上演一个普通人，比如老师，比如一个白领，更比如军人。你已经被标记成了不普通之后，你再演什么，他们都会走神，不论你演的怎么样，你身上的标签会夺走一切的注意力。这就是我的下场。我只能一直演这些架空背景的，人设离奇的，或者实验性的话剧。”  
周雨忘了拧紧水瓶，冷饮料的瓶壁上渗出的水珠一滴滴的打到到休息室黑红相间的地板上。

“你还找我干什么？”电话那边的马龙显然对于三个小时前被粗暴的对待愤愤不满，但是他仍然接了电话。  
“来我家一趟。”许昕的声音公事公办，马龙知道这次估计和早上的谈话没什么关系。  
“这些是你最近收到的死亡预告？”马龙看着许昕家里桌子上摊开的一堆纸。  
许昕点点头，“过去的我都扔了，近期的就这么多。”  
马龙点点头，带着手套，一件一件的看，有的一看就是无聊的恶作剧，有的只是单纯的泄愤，他挑挑拣拣，找出了三四封重点需要打探的对象，这几封用的纸和剪裁出来的打印字体完全是一样的，而且在许昕邮箱里也发现了同样的充满宗教狂热的言辞邮件。  
“基本上是一样的。”马龙看着信和屏幕上的信件“你的车定期会检查，王励勤从来是个细致的人，但出事之后这么多天一直没有走出家门，如果来了几个人给你的车作点手脚也是有可能的。那个刹车垫应该是被人故意换了。”马龙对着桌子开始发呆了一会后问道，“这件事你想怎么办？恐怕你是不想报案吧。”  
“报了也没用，”许昕躺在沙发上，“我这种人，接到这样的恐吓太正常了，没有才奇怪。”  
“我托几个警局朋友帮你看看车，然后会联络大楼的保安看能不能调出最近车库的cctv，能找到一点是一点。你近期还是多加小心的好。别单独出门。今天晚上我把方博接过来。。。  
“等等等等，你接他干什么”许昕做了一个打住的手势。  
“当然是要和他商量了啊，你们以后怎么办？你以为因为这个我就会把我的计划退后吗？”  
“你能不能别闹了，这个节骨眼还在想这个，我更不能把方博扯进来了。”  
“方博当初演完了堕落与漂浮的时候也没少接到这些，你看不起谁呢？”马龙小心翼翼的把信件扔进一个大的密封袋里。  
“那是他自己的选择，和我自己把他拽进来是两回事吧。”  
“许昕，你这就不对了，你们昨天才无耻的媾和了，今天不好好谈判就这么算了？”  
“我求求你了就别管了，你还是关心关心张继科吧。就算是我和方博不怎么样，他和许曦也不会有什么事的，这点我可以向你保证。”  
“张继科，他又怎么了，他还是那样东躲西藏的在找寻他的子弹，准备把下一个不知廉耻当教主的人崩掉神坛，我无所谓，我接受这样的张继科，但是，”马龙干脆利落的“刷”地封上了塑料口袋，“你甘心你和方博不怎么样吗？”

方博和许昕对坐在桌子的两端，这一次他们中间坐着马龙和张继科，张继科一脸要睡着了的困倦，他不知道为什么忽然就被马龙拽了过来：“这涉及到你表弟的终身大事，你说什么也要来一趟。”他已经快两天没怎么睡觉了，神不知鬼不觉的就被马龙拽上了车，车上还有一脸如临大敌的方博。  
许昕：我说这个事情是我们之间的，不用通过你们仲裁吧。  
许昕最先抗议道。方博只觉得腰疼，垂着脑袋没怎么说话。  
马龙：我意识到凭你们的力量，这事真的会变成百年战争，所以我决定强行的进行干涉。  
他看了一眼快要睡着的张继科决定任由他睡。  
方博：我，我同意许昕的，这事是我们自己之间的事。  
马龙：那麻烦把解决方案告诉我。  
许昕的眼睛忽忽悠悠的在方博身上和地板之间扫来扫去，方博心里琢磨着口袋里多的两把钥匙。  
马龙：这就是问题所在，今天早上，我和许昕碰了个头，列出了方博你讨厌许昕的一些关键词，比如说邋遢，乏味，不公开你们之间的关系，还有就是他为人有的时候过于粗暴和不文明，比如擅自的把他的律师推出了他的办公室，但是他还是有很多优点的，我希望你能多方面权衡的看待，比如他不能公开你们的关系是有保护你的成分的，恐怕你不知道，他的工作伴随着危险，还有无数的恐吓信，他就是。。。  
许昕：马龙！  
许昕制止了马龙个人表演，惊得张继科忽然醒了，他揉揉眼睛看到剧情已经发展到许昕怒视马龙 ，马龙一脸淡然，方博惊恐又担心的看着许昕。  
方博：说下去，怎么回事。  
许昕：没事。  
马龙：他在昨天回城的路上发现自己的车被做了手脚。的确刹车片被人换掉了。  
方博一脸不可置信的看着许昕，张继科挑了挑眉毛。  
方博：昨天一晚上我们都在一起，你怎么不说呢？你什么都不和我说，你永远这样，你家的事情也好，你妹妹的事也好，车的事情也好，你总是躲在你的书房不知道做什么，然后一脸无所谓的出来，我不能问你的事，但是我说我要演个话剧你就开始没完没了的干涉我，你当你养了一个宠物在家吗，开心了摸摸，然后我再摇摇尾巴？  
方博很罕见的真的动了气，张继科听着的捂着脑门，心里一遍一遍的骂自己，为什么要趟这片浑水。  
许昕没有反驳，他垂头丧气的听着，方博说的都是对的，马龙也是对的，错的就是自己，他无话可讲。  
“对不起。”许昕说，  
马龙觉得这个剧情走向和他预期的太不一样了，他也没有经历过这样的修罗场，赶紧向张继科挤眉弄眼，张继科看到了心里骂着娘：我这个表弟来了脾气，谁也弄不住，你哗啦哗啦的闯了祸凭什么让我给你收拾。但是想是这么想他也不能眼睁睁的看着这个死心眼陷入许昕和方博之间的战争成了炮灰，于是他咳嗽了一声：“今天都这么晚了，暂时休战，方博，你跟我回家，许昕，在威胁你的人没有抓到之前在这反省一下，以后你们想干什么，自己解决。”  
马龙赶紧看了方博和许昕的反应，许昕没有说话，方博还是气鼓鼓的样子，被张继科活生生的拉走了，他临走的时候和马龙说让他陪许昕呆一会。  
方博被张继科按上了车里。  
“哥，你为什么拉我，我还没说痛快呢。”方博也不系安全带对着张继科嚷嚷道。  
张继科砸着舌头帮他系好了安全带：“在你说出什么让自己后悔的话之前，走掉是最好的办法。”  
“你不觉得他很过分吗？”  
张继科握着方向盘，睡眼朦胧的看着前方，“不过我能理解他。”  
“恩？”

“蜘蛛丝。”许昕躺在沙发上对着天棚说了这三个字。  
仍然研究许昕的恐吓信的马龙抬起头，看着许昕：“什么蜘蛛丝。你们家有蜘蛛吗？别吓我。”  
“一个罪大恶极的恶人，死后在地狱里备受折磨，然后被佛祖看到了他，念到这个罪人生前曾经放走过一只蜘蛛，便向地狱投下了一根，”许昕抬起胳膊好像他要抓住空气中的什么东西一样，  
“又-细，又-坚韧的蜘蛛丝，恶人看了便攀上了那根蜘蛛丝，他欣喜若狂，他顺着那根蜘蛛丝，一点一点的向上爬，想爬到佛祖的身边，脱离地狱，但是途中他发现其他地狱的恶人也顺着那根蜘蛛丝爬了上来，”  
马龙在台灯下，看着许昕的阴影里，他声音冷静又低沉，不自觉的听入迷了。  
“那恶人便回头对着下面的恶人喊道：‘嘿，你们这帮罪人，这根蛛丝可是我的！谁让你们爬上来的？快滚下去’。然后那根，又细又坚韧的蜘蛛丝忽然就断了，那人和其他的恶人一样，再次堕入了地狱。”


	12. Chapter 12

马龙不是很清楚许昕在说什么，他只能讪讪的笑一下：“你也不至于是个坏人吧。”  
许昕躺在沙发上不响，过了几分钟，张继科来了一条短信：现在下楼，带你去一个地方。  
马龙立刻回复了一个好，他习惯性的清了清嗓子掩盖不自然的声音：“我，我先回家了。”许昕瞄了他一眼，马龙心虚的向门走过去，拐了一个直角的弯以后听到许昕在他背后说：“见色忘友的家伙。”  
来不及回话门就关上了，他觉得再把门砸开解释一下不合适（钥匙已经给了方博），况且当他走到楼下的时候，路旁真的站着张继科。  
那个红色的火星在黑暗中一闪一闪的冒着烟，看到马龙走过来，就被弹飞了。  
“许昕怎么样。”张继科看着后视镜，空旷的街道，别说车了，流浪猫都没见到。  
“说胡话。”  
“哼，他说的什么。”张继科扔进嘴里一颗糖，腮上肿起一块。  
“他说了个什么蜘蛛丝的故事."  
糖块和牙齿碰撞出声响之后，腮上肿块消失了：“恶人顺着蜘蛛丝爬上天堂的故事？”  
“恩."  
“最后还是掉下了地狱，不得超脱？”  
“你怎么知道。”  
“那是芥川龙之介的小说。这个家伙。”张继科拐了弯，路越来越窄了，沿街已经没有建筑了，只有树林，在黑夜中摇摆着深色的影子。  
“我觉得，他还是不说的好。他家里的事。”过了好一会，张继科又拐了一个弯，把车开进了树林。车前灯喷出光柱，扫开了前方的路。  
“为什么。”马龙下意识的拽紧了安全带。  
“因为我调查了一下，不说是全貌吧，大体知道了。”  
“不可能，全国的记者都在查他，除了知道他父母离婚，母亲已经去世之外。。。”  
“是啊，全国有几个记者查出教会在猥亵男童进而报道了一整年？一直到红衣主教辞职？”张继科打断了马龙的话。  
马龙闭了嘴，的确他不应该质疑张继科作为记者的能力。  
“你查到了什么。”  
“其实也没什么，都是不值得对别人说的事，当事人可能难过一点。”张继科把车开出了树林，有点颠簸，他和张继科左右摇晃着，马龙抓住了上边的扶手。  
“你为什么要查他。”  
“好奇啊，我问过她妹妹，许昕这么聪明为什么要做人家的一个概念的木偶，成为所有反对派的靶子。多亏了他妹妹是坦诚的人，比许昕好猜多了，话是没说，但是我从她反应里猜到是和他家有关。那一晚上，她就安静了那几秒，其他的时间她都在叨叨，就这样查了几个所大学的入职人员，交税的税单，抚养人数的变化，还有上学退学的记录，乱七八糟，一个月左右就完了。”  
“我问的是你为什么要查他。”张继科绕了一圈也没说重点。  
“我是方博的表哥啊。以前我以为方博就是小粉丝遇到了偶像，谈谈恋爱无所谓，幻灭了自动就分了，但是许曦和那个孩子这么一闹，我才发现这个死心眼认真了，唉，既然以后要成为一家人，我总的调查一下吧。诶，到了！”  
马龙连琢磨他的把许曦和张继科变成亲戚的计划的空余都没有，因为他看到了一个类似于古代城堡的阴影在他的面前，他仰着头看着高墙，“这是哪啊。”  
“啊。”张继科按了一下指纹，马龙听到了一声轻轻的开门声，但是他没看清门在哪里，张继科抓起他的手，  
“这是我家。”  
“这是你家，还是古墓？怎么这么多机关啊？”折腾了半天马龙终于坐在椅子上，喘着气问道。张继科家很大，有三层那么高，但是他注意到通往二楼的楼梯被锁了起来，一进屋通过很长的走廊之后才是客厅和厨房，里面的构造就看不清了，看起来还有两三间卧室。只有厨房开着一盏白炽灯，客厅的角落还是暗的。  
“安全第一。”张继科开始翻冰箱做饭。两个人基本上什么都没吃，他煮了两包面条，两个煮锅放在炉灶上，等水沸开，扔进面饼，大大咧咧的撒进去调味料，拧灭了火，扣上盖子，闷了一会之后，他们俩就对着两个锅吸溜起来。  
张继科吃饭很快，他把脸埋在热气里，没一会就抬起头擦了擦嘴，看着马龙还在那里斯文的咬断了面条。手腕在锅里画着圈。  
“我说他们俩是百年战争吧。”张继科小声的指了指最里面的一扇门，似乎是方博的卧室。  
他继续解释道：“当英国占领优势的时候，那场黑死病来了，陷入了十多年的停战阶段。”  
“黑死病？”马龙重复着。  
张继科指了指胸膛：“这里的病。”  
马龙迷迷糊糊的伸出手，附上张继科的胸膛，一时间他能感受张继科的心脏忽然跳得更猛烈了，他睁着眼睛看着张继科，张继科也被马龙突然的举动吓到了，马龙慌忙的放下自己的手：“对，对不起。”  
“没，没事。”  
没有人再说话。马龙低着脑袋嚼着不知道是什么味道的面条。  
“你说的那个恐吓信，可以给我看看吗？”过了很久张继科才再次开口。  
“可以。”  
“还有，最近可能咱们要频繁的见面了，你，没事吗？”  
“诶？什么没事？”马龙仍然有点懵.  
“不是你说的，一周七天，天天见面你受不了，一周三四天是可以的，现在咱们快到你说的额度了，怎么办？”张继科收拾好自己的锅端到水槽。  
“你，还记得。”  
“当然。”他坐回了自己的位置时手里多了两杯咖啡。  
“就，就当我没说。”  
“那好，”他拍了一下手：“现在咱们要做正经事了。”  
“正经事。”  
“跟我来。”  
他有一个暗室，是以前洗照片用的地下室，现在不太用洗照片了就变成了他的个人基地，马龙进去的时候被吓到了---还是裸体红灯泡下，墙上，天棚上到处都贴满了照片和邮件的打印纸，马龙还看到了自己的照片。  
“这个。”  
“啊，”张继科慌忙地扯了下来 “这个是当时跟踪许昕的时候拍的你。”  
“我没看到许昕啊。”他茫然的指了指面墙上的密密麻麻的照片。  
张继科手指蹭了蹭鼻子，递过去一沓纸：“你先看这个。”  
是恐吓信和许昕的那几封很像。  
“你从哪里弄来的？”  
“前几年方博刚演完堕落与漂浮的时候也收到过这个。你看看和许昕的那个是一样的吗？”  
马龙打开自己的手机，翻出照片仔细的比对了一下：“基本上是一样的，剪报的人应该是左撇子，他剪得方向是和普通人相反的。莫非是一个人？”  
张继科摇摇头，“威胁方博的那个人已经被抓了起来。不可能是他。”  
“那是谁？”  
“他们的教主。”  
“教主？”  
“啊。”张继科坐到唯一的一把椅子里，翘着二郎腿斜身把墙壁上的一张照片扽下来。“据说寄信的那个人在袭击别的演员的过程中被抓住了，方博很幸运，当时我就怀疑他身后有其他的人，顺藤摸瓜找到了他们的据点，在躲在垃圾桶无数个日夜之后我基本上能确定---这个人应该就是这个疯狂小集体的教主，专门针对许昕他们，狂热的宗教骗子，真正的恐怖主义者。”  
“那这一次？”  
“应该也是。我敢肯定---就算你们从许昕的车库录像中找到了对他车做了手脚的人，那个人也绝对不会是他，” 张继科敲了敲马龙手里的照片，“他专门给那些可怜的人洗脑然后，让他们去杀人。”  
“你准备怎么办？”  
张继科放下了二郎腿，“我已经收集了快2年了，加上你手上的恐吓信，还有许昕车的证据，应该到收口的时候。但有很多细节还需要落实，比如cctv，车辆检测，拖车工人的证词，我需要你的配合，但是有点危险，你也看到我家什么样了，我也能理解许昕的矛盾，我们都在做很危险的事，尽量不想牵扯别人，但是总有忍不住的时候，一个人走实在是太孤独了，我给你选择权，如果你选择愿意，就呆在我身边，我也给你豁免权，如果你中途不乐意，你随时可以走。”  
张继科抬头看着马龙。  
马龙低头看着张继科。  
马龙在黑漆漆的地下室里，在天棚和墙壁的无数照片里的人注视下低头亲了张继科。  
嘴唇和嘴唇轻轻的碰了一次。  
然后猛地他被张继科拽下来跌倒自己身上，马龙一脸诧异的坐到张继科的大腿上，张继科扶上了他的后颈，附上了自己的嘴唇，他们先是嘴唇相互磨蹭着，忽然间张继科找到了缝隙便伸进了舌头，马龙被惊得抖了一下，对面人就收回了舌头，弯着嘴角中规中矩的撕扯这马龙的唇瓣。直到他们吻的缺氧，大口的喘着气，接着地下室的灯光，他们两个人都是红彤彤的，张继科放开他笑着说：“你还记得你和我告白的时候对我说的话，当我问你和你交往有什么好处的时候。”  
马龙被亲的有点晕头转向之间被张继科捞着腿抱到了的桌子上，张继科粗鲁地把桌上的文件都挥到地上，站在他两腿之间，搂着他的腰听马龙上气不接下气的说：“我会支持你，尊重你的任何决定，我绝对不会打扰你的私人领域，你危险的职业，不会评价你的穿衣品味，还有如果你遇到麻烦的话，估计你的职业会给你带来很多麻烦，我会竭尽我所能为你辩护。”  
他扑了过来，咬住了马龙的嘴唇，过了一会他问道：“那你记得我怎么说的吗？”手伸到了马龙西装里面，然后脱掉了他的外套。甩到一边。  
“你，你说，嗯。。感觉着些事都是你为许昕做的啊。还有别的吗？啊。”  
他开始撕咬上了马龙的脖子，带着湿热气息在马龙耳边问：“对啊，我就是想问问还有别的吗？律师大人。”说着手附上了马龙的腰间。

许昕在黑暗中眨了很久的眼睛，他做了一个梦，虽然他根本没有睡着，他梦见了和方博见面的那天所有的事情，如果他的记忆没有错的话。  
他爬了起来，跑到书房里，找出自己的笔记本，抖了抖，掉出了一张名片，上边有一些潦草的字迹，那是他见到方博之后写下的：  
我要把我保全下来我自己的核心奉献给你，那个与文字无关的，不和梦想做交易的，不受时间，欢乐，逆境触动（和你一样）的核心。  
“如果我还有。”他对着那张名片说。

“喂。”  
“我的天，我都跑到这你还能找到我。”许曦吓得从电话那边传来了什么跌倒地面上的声音。  
“你上次是个居无定所的吉普赛人，这次是个有名有姓有职业的马戏团团长，好找多了。”  
“不过我还想联系你呢，关于撮合你和方博的计划，我已经有眉目了。”电话那头传来他妹妹得意的声音，许昕苦笑一下，再次倒在沙发上，脸又埋在了黑暗里。他忽然问道：  
“许曦，如果威廉在和你吵架的时候忽然说出我那天早上说的话，你会原谅他吗？”

“你怎么忽然问这个？”许曦的声音的调子明显沉了下去。  
“我就问问，会吗？”  
“不会。”她斩钉截铁，然后又想了一会仍然说：“绝对不会。”  
许昕翻过来调过去的盯着那张名片，没有说话。  
“其实，我一直很后悔，把咱们家的事告诉方博，你是对的，不应该和他说，尤其是那天早上咱们吵完架之后，我就想过，因为是你，我会原谅你，因为你。。。”许曦停住了。  
“因为我和你一样都是受害者。”  
“哥。”  
“咱们一直把自己当成受害者，咱们也一直把自己当成杀害母亲的凶手。”  
“你怎么了，你那里是出了什么事了吗？许昕？”许曦觉得他的哥哥主动提出这件事太不正常了，相比自己许昕才是对整件事最沉默的那一个。  
然后她一直沉默的哥哥忽然又说道：  
“还有许曦，我从来没觉得这整件事是你的错。”  
许昕没有理会许曦快要崩溃的情绪，他听到电话那边自己的妹妹大声问他‘你说这个干什么，’ 甚至幼稚的开始发出各种奇怪的噪音阻止自己，他都忽略了。  
他继续道 ：“我从来没觉得如果没有你，我就不会和父母说，继而有那么多事发生。该发生的早晚会发生，很多事都是注定的，这是唯一的解释。”  
“这当然不是合理的解释。”他妹妹终于撑不住了，“唯一的，唯一的解释是我，我是整个事情的起因，要是没有我，你绝对不会。。。”  
“要是没有你，我仍然会。”许昕声音又低又稳，他紧贴着电话，想离自己的妹妹近一点，“所以，别再躲我，你现在是我唯一的亲人了。”  
“恩。”他妹妹在拼命的忍住哭声，但是即使她简短的回答过后细微的啜泣的声音仍然传过来，还有她的鼻音。  
“答应我。”  
“我答应你。”  
“再答应我一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“也许下次我给你打电话的时候会说。”


	13. Chapter 13

第二天早上，当方博走出自己的卧室的时候，吃惊的发现马龙也在客厅，他和张继科在那研究着什么事情，这两个人穿的整整齐齐，眼眶子发青，感觉一晚上都没有睡，而且气氛不是很和谐，尴尬的打了招呼，马龙就托词有事情，张继科送他到最近的车站，不一会就回来了。  
方博刚吃完早饭，正在刷水槽里的碗筷，看到他表哥一脸严肃的回走进来，平白无故的瞪了方博一眼，意思是别瞎问，方博耸耸肩表示无所谓。  
张继科解开衬衫的扣子，只穿了背心就往浴室方向走，方博看着他的耷拉下去的肩膀，还有他后背上一大片的刺青知道，他这个无往不胜战神一般的表哥遇到麻烦了。  
接下来的几天他都能在张继科的家里看到马龙，两个人脸上挂着公事公办的严肃，还有一点尽量避免和对方发生任何肢体接触的尴尬。  
“哦，对不起。”张继科要越过马龙的身体取一沓材料。  
“没，没关系。”马龙僵硬的躲闪开了，甚至忘了他离桌子最近完全可以回身拿过来递给张继科。  
方博叼着片面包睁大了眼睛看着，眼珠随着两个人的身影来回转，不知道正在发生什么。

“你和马龙最近走的挺近的。”难得只有他和张继科两个人在一起吃早饭，方博趁机问道。  
“啊。有个案子需要他帮助。”  
“许昕的吗？”  
“啊，话说你是怎么想的，这么天天住我家也不是个事啊。”  
方博骤然低下头，扒拉着盘子里的土豆：“现在是休战状态，我还有很多事情要做，不可能耗在他这。”  
“可是许昕好像耗在你这了。”  
“什么意思。”  
“他私生女的事情被澄清了，他妹妹的风波也过去了，按说现在正是他兴风作浪以一个无辜又坚定的异见者出现在媒体前面博取点同情票随便宣扬宣扬他那套主义，但你不觉得他最近太消停了吗？”  
“鬼知道他在忙什么。”方博放下杯子，对着窗外发了一会呆，想到本来他应该套张继科的话的，没想到被张继科给绕走了。他直接问：“你为什么和马龙走的那么近，你们不是交往了吧。”  
“没有。”张继科皱着眉毛否认道。  
“怎么可能，你看看你们两，最近都长到一块了，你是不是想让我赶紧搬走？”  
“我们怎么可能住到一块。”张继科不耐烦的打断他。  
“我看他挺喜欢你的。”方博挑着眉毛含着笑说道。  
“哼。”张继科消极抵抗。  
“诶，你不信啊。”  
“我看许昕还挺喜欢你的呢”  
在这个早上，表兄弟二人打定主意不让对方痛快。  
“我说了，他如果不改的话，我们在一起也会分开的。什么都不和我说。过去的事还是许曦告诉我的呢。”  
张继科，放下了手里的咖啡杯 “他过去你不是知道了吗？怎么非的纠结在这呢。”  
“他没有告诉我啊。”  
“你们这些人怎么回事啊，怎么，什么时候证明爱的方式是全部坦白啊。”张继科声音陡然提高了，方博被吓了一跳，忽略了张继科用的是“你们”

“我对他的过去什么都不知道，突然被带到一个碉堡一样的地方，然后就看到了他身上的刺青，就问了他几句，结果。。。”马龙忽略了看到刺青前两个人宽衣解带的激情戏码。  
许昕躺在沙发上，一哼一哈的答应着，突然从沙发背的后面伸出一只手：“停，你不是来调我停车场的cctv吗？”  
“他们还没弄完呢，我要了这两个月的。话说你不觉得，张继科过分了吗？我只是问了一下。”  
“那我能问一下，你是怎么看到他的刺青的吗？那家伙前两天那么热都穿着夹克衫。”许昕拽着沙发背半坐了起来露出眼睛，防止他错过接下来马龙的表情。  
马龙的脸，瞬间和他的眼眶子一样青。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”许昕大笑着躺下了，他笑够了幽幽的说：“他想说的时候自然会告诉你了。”

“我和他在一起都半年了，也没觉得他想说，要不是这个私生女出来，我估计一辈子都不知道，你不觉的他过分吗。”方博拳头砸在桌子上，张继科的咖啡溢了出来。  
“那你也不能逼他说啊。”张继科擦着桌子。

“我没有逼他，我就是多问了几句，我，不也是关心他吗。”  
“马龙，我这辈子都没有想过我能和你在谈论这事。”许昕不说重点的和稀泥。  
“你说是我错了吗？”  
“时间不对吧，或者八字不合。”  
“你少来，我在认真的问你。”  
许昕又坐了起来，眼神越过沙发背：“你想听我的看法吗？”

“如果他身上有一道像是蜈蚣爬在胸前那样的恐怖的伤疤，你会这么问他以前发生了什么了吗？你会质问他为什么什么都不跟你讲吗？”张继科慢慢悠悠的擦干了桌子，看着对面还是像个快吹爆了的气球一样的人问道。  
气球忽然瘪了下去。  
“你不会，除了个别不懂事的傻子，谁都不会，只会眼神尴尬的掠过去，当作什么都没看到，你不会那么傻的让他再提伤心事，只能等到当事人自己开口。”  
“可是。”  
“有些伤疤是肉眼看不到的。”张继科叹了口气，“所以办法是等他自己说出来，或者，最好永远都不说出来，就当这个事从来没发生过。”

马龙 “咣”的一声摔门走掉了，因为许昕刚才严肃的看着马龙一字一句的说：“你们自己的问题自己解决。”  
他赌气的想：你自己的问题你自己解决，可等他到停车场才想到，自己是许昕的律师这个事实。认命一样爬上了电梯，红着脸敲开了门，许昕倒是像什么都没发生一样把他让进了屋。  
“张继科。。。你别急，我不是说我们的事情了。”马龙看许昕表情的变化马上解释道：“张继科知道谁给你的车做过手脚，这个人，或者这个组织也曾经威胁过方博。”  
“堕落与漂浮之后？”  
“恩。是一个狂热的宗教组织。”  
“所谓异性恋里的3K党？”  
“差不多。他想让你以你的名义，起诉他，一级谋杀。所有的资料我们都在查，但是我们担心，以你的名义起诉以后。他们肯定会反扑的，你懂的，那帮恐怖主义者。”  
“你怕他们继续疯狂的报复？” 许昕接着马龙的话问，马龙点点头。  
许昕摸着下巴，证据收集上他绝对相信张继科，如果这次不是自己下一次可能是别人，或者下一次可能是方博。。。  
“你问王励勤吧，我现在是他的商标，只要他同意，他不同意我来想办法，反正我绝对会出庭。”

许昕握着手机看着今天方博公演的话剧的日程安排，这个是现在他和方博单方面联络的唯一手段。

“如果这次放过他，下一个可能是我，可能是闫森，可能是任何人，就到此为止吧。”王励勤在电话里干巴巴的说，“大不了多雇几个保镖，多买几台防弹车。”  
马龙挂掉了电话，马上给张继科发了一个信息：“ GO。”

张继科很吃惊他和马龙还有许昕之间配合默契，两周之后的周三他先在聚光灯报上点了第一把火：“教主”真理背后的血腥。  
报道了这个邪恶组织近两年对性少数人群的威胁恐吓和具体暴行，他走访了被恐吓被殴打的受害者，两年来积攒的录音；笔记；照片；警局报案笔录的照片；医院开具的证明的复写；事无巨细全一点一点写在了上边。  
然后在舆论吵得沸沸扬扬的五天，一身正装表情肃穆的马龙在一群记者的闪光灯中，提交了正式的诉讼，所谓的教主被指控一级谋杀，受害人就是他的委托人，许昕。  
那天，他的律师徽章在闪电越过般的快门下熠熠发光。  
时间进入了媒体不能过度报道的诉讼过程，张继科仍然又节制又绵密的报道着自己这么多年掌握的证据；马龙在媒体上的发言都是和许昕对好的；许昕了解媒体，马龙熟悉法律；张继科在聚光灯上一篇一篇的发表文章：不论是谁，他都不应该企图成为神，他更没有排挤和伤害他人的权力，这是这个愈发进步宽容的社会所最不能容忍的。  
‘我们一直在排挤欺凌和我们不一样的人群从古至今：左撇子，非我族类，小学时候第一个带上眼镜的同班同学，或者多交几个男朋友的漂亮女生，以他们和我们不一样的名义来审判他，平凡和普通似乎成为了我们日常的最高道德，压倒一切，不容置疑，我们以这个名义来寻找内心的平衡的时候，做的却是杀戮和欺凌。当异类和弱小从我们身边被清除被洗刷之后，很有可能你就是下一个，不一定是因为你会爱上同性的恋人，有可能只是因为你说了一句和大家不一样的话，你在众人山呼万岁的时候保持沉默，任何的理由，因为人生下来就是不一样的，我们是沙子一样的生物，被风吹过会朝着各个方向活着或者死去，对于选择了不同方向的尘土，同为尘土的我们只能送上一声：祝你好运。’  
被暂时禁足了的许昕看着张继科在聚光灯的文章轻蔑地笑了，“说我要当教主，说我在蛊惑年轻人，您这写的和我说的有什么区别？口口声声说这个世界没有神，但却用神的标准在要求凡人，要不然说你们这帮自由派的左翼知识分子，就是假。” 然后他扔下了报纸。  
看着身边的马龙：“你没有什么想说的吗？”  
马龙摇摇头，显然他不在乎这种讨论，他只关心的是下午的取证会，还有胜诉。  
“人与人相互排挤相互歧视是不可避免的。”许昕打定主意要和张继科唱反调。  
“上一个这么大张旗鼓的鼓吹这种言论的估计是希特勒吧。”，  
“还有斯大林。”许昕挑衅一样补充道。  
马龙看着窗外心不在焉，他们直接告了对方的精神领袖，然后就是对方疯狂的反扑--像雪片一样的死亡威胁飞来，还有各种被ps过得恐怖照片：在死亡预告的名单上首当其冲就是许昕，然后是张继科，他心神不宁，因为张继科已经神出鬼没好久了。他偶尔发个信息说自己要躲避风声，有的时候干脆电话切断了电源，只是每天早上聚光灯上张继科的板块定期的出现，他在用这个方式保平安。  
“你在担心张继科吗？”许昕问道。  
“恩，有点。”  
“那家伙不会有事的，你放心。倒是方博，和张继科住在一起，我现在还出不去。”许昕看着楼下停的一辆黑色商务车。  
“方博每天都在演出，能有什么事，他有经纪公司，有自己的安保人员。”  
“可是他从来不用啊。”许昕皱着眉头看着楼下的几个保安。  
“我警告你，许昕，不要想着当英雄。况且方博现在什么事都没有。你是名单上的第一个人，明白吗？”  
“你还是操心名单上的第二人，你的男朋友张继科吧。”许昕满不在乎的说。  
“他不是我男朋友了。"马龙忽然说。  
“还没和好？？”许昕看着他，  
马龙点点头。  
“张继科也是，干脆都说了算了，分也好和也好，只要这个是对方想要的，给他就行了，至于结果。。。”许昕没有继续说因为他看到剧场的官网上通知：  
今日休演。  
他从沙发上跳了起来，拨通了剧场的电话：“为什么休演啊，你们会退票？我不想退票我就想知道你们休演的理由。喂。喂！”  
马龙看着许昕像是被一个雷炸起来一样，慌了神：“怎么了？”  
许昕这边一边拨通了方博的电话一边瞪着马龙，好像这件事责任都在马龙身上一样，马龙无辜的看着他，  
“方博电话打不通，话剧已经被取消了，今天的，主办方说不知道原因。”然后许昕拨通了王励勤的电话：“你那个经纪公司负责人的男朋友电话是多少。你别管我是怎么知道的了，我有事情要问他。”  
许昕就像困兽一样在屋子里焦急的乱窜，下一秒就会把墙砸出一个窟窿然后破洞而出。过了一会许昕放下了电话，一脸你知道我会做什么的表情看着马龙。  
“不可能。”马龙抱着肩膀站在门口。许昕仍然看着他，眼神有点凶狠。  
“这是个陷阱，就是为了让你去的陷阱。”马龙说 ，“咱们可以找楼下的保镖一起找方博。”  
“万一方博没事的呢，这么兴师动众，然后那些人就知道了方博不光是二号张继科的表弟，还是榜首许昕的男朋友？我就是偷偷去张继科家先看看，我然后我会联系你的。”  
“不行，许昕我说了现在不是装英雄的时候。”  
“我不是想当英雄，我是去看我爱的人。连这个我都做不到我有什么脸在那喊婚姻平权？”许昕从抽屉里翻出一把枪插在腰里。“你说过会帮我撮合方博的对吧。”  
过了几分钟，马龙的车从地下停车场开了出来，马龙表情僵硬的对着下面的保镖打了招呼，保镖看着马龙的脸就放他走了，开过了一个街区以后，许昕从车后座的黑毛毯里钻了出来，和马龙说：“我开吧，看你那个路痴的样子。”  
马龙一脸气愤的下了车，砸上了车门，他已经气得连脏话都骂不出来了，  
“他家在哪里啊。”许昕一边扶着方向盘一边问他，马龙输入了一个地址给他，大约就在这里。许昕看了一眼点点头，拐了个弯，马龙眼睛冒火，打了几个张继科的电话还是电源切断的状态，他看着路灯和指示牌急速的飞到他们身后，忽然他觉得路上的景色越来越眼熟：“这不是我家吗。”  
许昕在路边停了车：“你到站了。请下车。”  
“开什么玩笑？！”  
“你要是有个好歹，张继科怕是会卸了我。”  
“我不会下车的。”  
“你忘了下午你有个取证会。”  
“我，我不去了。”  
许昕笑了，“那我们为了什么在折腾啊。就是为了被人家暗杀吗？”  
总之，当许昕东绕西绕到了张继科家的时候，已经快到晚上了，他看着这个又是高墙又是铁丝网的房子觉得张继科太鸡贼了，  
“他这是给自己建了个碉堡啊。”许昕绕了几圈没有找到能进去的地方，他大喊了几声：“方博。” 过了好一会，他听到另一个方向有微弱的声音，  
“许昕？”  
许昕急急的跑到了房子的另一边对着墙喊：“你没事吧，你怎么了？”  
“我被我哥关在家里了。”  
“我怎么能进去?"  
“东北角哪里一道暗门，你试试吧，密码是wdngtlldll。”方博的声音听起来很近了，许昕找了半天终于从布满爬山虎的墙面上发现了那个暗门：“张继科这家伙是把自己当克格勃了吗？太他妈自恋了。”许昕一边按着密码一面嘀咕，果然门轻轻的开了。许昕低头走了进去，马上就看到了趴在窗台栏杆里面的方博，他快走了几步，在方博提醒他小心之前，成功的掉进了坑了，土簌簌的掉了下来，许昕不住的咳嗽，他抬头看着窗户里的方博：“你怎么不早说啊，这都什么年代了还有人挖坑。张继科是不是脑袋有坑。”  
方博心虚的笑了，他没说，这个坑是他挖的想作弄张继科的。  
“你说张继科把你锁起来了。”许昕站在坑底问方博。  
“他说这几天有点危险，直接不让我出门了。”许昕想到他和方博第一次遇到的那天方博提过，他被亲戚关了一阵子的事，但这事实在是太荒唐了。  
“你倒是听他的话，话剧说不上就不上了？”  
“他直接给我锁上了，我用了好多方法都没能打开，估计经纪公司的人也在找我，我还出不去。”  
“你手机呢？”  
“被他拿走了。”  
“你们表兄弟怎么还玩囚禁啊。”  
“...你来干什么？”  
“我这不是担心你吗？”这几个字难得的被说的理直气壮。  
然后许昕就开始在土里面摸索：“我艹，我手机找不到了。”  
“真是想不到那个许昕现在满身是土的骂着脏话。”方博坐在窗台上看着许昕的窘相，觉得好笑：“和电视里那个夸夸其谈平等，大爱的人太不一样了。”  
许昕低头笑了笑，“你不是早就知道了吗？我只是个提线木偶。”  
方博顺着栏杆扔出一瓶水：“先喝几口吧，木偶。”

马龙早早结束了取证会，至于是否能真正的上诉他有信心，但是他给许昕打了无数个电话就是联系不上，他又给张继科打了几个也联系不上，无奈他就带上两个公司的保安出发去张继科家，但是就算是他按照地图走了好久也没有找到张继科家准确的位置，周围是长得一摸一样的树林。眼看着天就黑了。他们在一条又一条熟悉的路上转圈。

“方博，”许昕抬头看着方博。  
“什么？”  
“我给你讲个故事吧。”许昕躺在坑里，他看到一轮月亮挂在夜幕上，照亮了整个院子，还有方博看着他的脸。他的脸上还有罩着月辉，宁静又温柔。他没有等方博的答话开始说，他对着那轮月亮在说，他16岁的事情，他19岁的事情，他21岁的事情，他身边消失了谁，谁又出现了，他腰间枪的来历，他的杀意，他的自毁，他冷酷的报复，他犯下的错，他和许曦分担的愧疚和悔恨，他无视过的不详的征兆，他从来没有和任何人说起过，也没打算和任何人说。但是一旦开始了他就收不住了，他的声音又稳又低，没有一点情绪的波动，他似乎在讲一本小说的情节。他讲啊讲，看着眼前的月亮变化着轨迹，他看到墙上爬山虎的影子从一边转移到另一边，他能听到远处的这个夏天最后的蝉鸣，他不停的说，直到最后他口干舌燥，他筋疲力尽，他觉得自己已经被话语掏空了，他甚至想在泥土之间睡一觉，迷迷糊糊间，他注意到，方博坐在窗台上看着他，他注意到方博脸上亮晶晶的泪痕，就像故事里的蜘蛛丝一样，忽悠悠颤巍巍，泛着银光的蜘蛛丝被方博抛了下来，指引着他，诱惑着他，他猜想另一边应该就是所谓的救赎了吧。他不知道像自己这样的人还有没有救赎可言，他脑子已经被搅成了一滩浆糊，他不知道自己在过去还是在未来。但是他觉得如果接下来的这段话他现在不说，可能他永远都不会说：  
“方博，你知道吗，我的父亲想着我成为大学教授结婚生子，我的妹妹想着我有过人才华成为卡夫卡，外人可能觉得我是个沽名钓誉的伪君子，或者认为我是个所谓的旗手领袖，但是只有和你在一起的时候我觉得我才是真实的。和你一样真实。”  
方博攥着窗外的栏杆开始后悔，他宁愿许昕从来没有告诉他这些，他忽然想到张继科那天早上的话：最好永远都不说出来，就当这个事从来没发生过。


	14. Chapter 14

方博六岁那年的夏天，从他们家院子里的橡树上摔了下来。摔断了腿。  
那是他第一次感受到了恐惧尽管只是一瞬间，他看着眼前的风景急速的变幻着，他失去了依托，孤零零飘然然的掉了下去。他看到树干上还有他表哥张继科的脸，带着大事不好的表情。  
那是他第一次知道懊悔这种情绪，毕竟他才六岁，之前的生活只有喜欢讨厌和害怕高兴。  
他垂头丧气的从医院的病房了出来脚上还有石膏，在夏天炎热的空气里，再也没有比这个更难受的事，对于一个活泼好动的六岁孩子，在有没有比这个更严厉的惩罚，他忽然想到刚才医生说的话，他抬头扯扯父亲的衣角：“错位愈合是什么意思？”  
他只懂得电器的父亲也陷入了沉思，过了一会，他推着方博又回到了医院，抓住一个大夫问，错位愈合是什么意思，大夫在方博的头顶上说：“就是骨头在愈合的时候没有长对，复位不加，所以固定板要牢固，也不要过早的拆除固定板的意思。”

伤口总会愈合的，只不过没有好好呵护过的伤口很有可能会朝着奇怪的方向愈合，改变了过去的形状。时不时的因为错位而引起的疼痛和不适提醒你这里曾经受过伤。

方博回到自己的卧室，懊悔不已，这是他上小学之前最后一个暑假了，但是他却要在室内带上两三个月，他翻着日历发现如果医生说的是真的话，那么起码要到九月他才能恢复正常。

如果是感冒发烧，他可以忍耐，但是这次完全是因为自己，要是他能像张继科那么高就好了，他绝对不会摔下去，他什么时候能长高啊，他还能长高吗？

“方博。”她母亲走进了房间问他，“你是在生自己的气，还是在生那棵树的气？”  
六岁的他没有想到答案，支支吾吾了一阵就说自己也不清楚，他母亲似乎松了一口气，没说什么就下楼了。  
“什么意思？我也不知道啊。"来探望他的张继科听了方博的描述， “我哪知道姑姑为什么会这么问。”

从医院回来的第二个星期，他的父亲就在他的卧室里装上了空调，那是他第一次看到空调这种东西，他偶尔听到父亲和母亲在餐桌上商量：天气太热了，伤口不容易复合，我害怕愈合错位。”

那是错位愈合，方博默默的想，眼睛看着父亲哼着歌，在帮他装空调，测量，打洞，布线，他从容不迫的使用着手里的工具，动作流畅没有一丝的迟疑，方博坐在床上第一次看到劳动中的父亲，因为大部分时间他都是出现在餐桌，默默地吃了早餐就出门工作了，直到他上床的时间，他的父亲仍然没有回来，第二天早上，又会在餐桌上见面。就像是固定时间会出现在餐桌上的食客一样。母亲说他为了这个家在工作。方博不以为然。  
这个可能是第一次他和父亲单独相处在一个空间，即使是六岁的他也能感觉到父亲和母亲之间的差异。  
母亲谈吐温柔，充满了爱和耐心，她永远平视着方博在说话，她是方博在这个世界上的向导，向他解释这个世界的一切时用着最合适的词语，她爱好文艺，很小就带他去看话剧，看电影。  
父亲，他望着那个身影想了想，他就是这样，每天都在工作，他最大的用处可能就是载着自己和母亲去剧院，去电影院，然后在期间睡上两个小时以后，再把他们平安的送回家。  
他们为什么会在一起？方博有一次问张继科，张继科几乎是在他们家长大的，永远比方博高，比他强壮，比他有智慧，或者他成熟过大多数的同龄人，他是方博在这个世界上的第二个向导。  
张继科听了低头很久：“那个是他们的事."

他们为什么会在一起，父亲跳到室外的阳台，影子落在卧室的地板上。

他不知道的是其答案就在他的名字里，BO是他母亲哥哥名字的第一个辅音和最后一个元音，那是为了纪念他从来没有见过面的大伯。他更不知道的是，他母亲曾经希望自己怀上的是个女孩，这样，她的女儿仍然是张继科的妹妹，就像她和她哥哥一样。

“好了。”这一上午，他父亲第一次说话，他伸出手试了试出来的冷风，满意的收拾着自己的工具。  
六岁的方博觉得生活里有太多的谜团待自己解开，他决定第一次救助他的父亲：“我妈昨天问我，是在生自己的气，还是在生那个树的气。”他忽然开口。  
“什么？”方博的父亲放下手里的工具抬头问道，  
“她，她为什么要问我这个。”  
父亲叮叮当当的把工具塞进手里的箱子，摆弄了一阵：“你母亲喜欢那个棵树，几百年的一棵橡树，她喜欢这棵树，所以我们才在这建了房子，但如果你讨厌它的话，我们只能把它锯掉。她担心所以才问你。”  
我们永远是你这一边的。方博成年了之后才体会到这句话后边真正的爱意和温度。

马龙赶到的时候许昕已经躺在坑里睡着了，  
“就像是死了一样。”马龙站在坑的外边看里面许昕安详的睡脸。恶作剧一样踢踢脚边的土，方博在窗台里面小声抗议了一下，然后土簌簌的掉下去，许昕就醒了，他也没动继续躺在那，看着上面的马龙：“怎么恨我恨得想直接把我埋了啊。”  
马龙没有理他，直径的走到窗台，他身后许昕被保镖拽出来，马龙扶着栏杆问方博：“你这是怎么了。”  
“我哥，把我关在这里了。”方博委屈的说，像是什么被囚禁的小动物。  
“你哥在哪你知道吗？”  
“不，不知道，他一直这样，惹了什么乱子就跑路一段，他觉得没事了再回来。”  
马龙点点头：“你的演出怎么办你经纪公司在找你吧？”  
“哦，对，快把电话接我一下，我得打个电话。”  
等许昕腰酸腿疼的走到窗台的时候方博已经回屋打电话去了，他一时不知道怎么面对方博，尤其是他一时兴起说完了自己的事情以后，所以当方博从屋内的阴影中走进窗边的月光里的时候，他握着栏杆的手，手心开始冒汗。  
还没等他们说什么，保安就拿着电锯走过来了：“麻烦闪开一点。”  
“什么意思？”许昕急忙问道，里面的方博也吓到了。  
“王老板说了，把栏杆锯开，让方博出来，毕竟他明天还有演出。”  
“方博又不是王励勤公司的人。”  
“这我管不着，但是王励勤说了我就照办。”

一时间火花四溅，噪音逼的所有人都跑的远远的，方博被两个高个子架着抬出了室内，他还是懵的，看着被破坏了的窗户觉得张继科回来会被气死。  
许昕扶住了刚落地的方博，  
说点什么好？！  
许昕搜肠刮肚，方博眼睛还有点肿，还没等开口方博又被保镖架起来往车那边走。被许昕一把拽住  
“你们带他去哪？”  
“王励勤家。”  
“哈？不可能，他今天和我走。”  
保镖放下了方博面露难色， “我们也难办，要不你先给王励勤打个电话。”  
“我说了他今天和我走。”  
“算了吧，许昕，你就放过王励勤吧。”放下电话的马龙过来，拍拍许昕的肩膀，然后在他耳边小声说：“王励勤说了，如果今天往方博不能平安到家，明天正式上场的话，闫森就把他扔到沙发上睡。”  
许昕心里为自己老板在家里的地位默哀了一秒钟继续说：“睡沙发？我都睡了两个月了。他睡他的。”  
“算了吧，许昕。”争执的中心终于说话了：“我也想早点休息，明天还有演出。”方博眼神躲闪着，似乎没办法正眼看他。  
许昕手无力的垂下。  
然后两个保镖就架着方博上了一辆防弹车，“至于吗？毕竟榜首是你啊。凭什么他坐了防弹车。”马龙为许昕鸣不平然后坐上了驾驶位，许昕坐在了助手席。  
他垂头丧气的和马龙又在熟悉的路间转了四五圈，他也没有抗议，也没有说自己来开。  
方博剧场的通告第二天恢复了正常，许昕躺在沙发上反复看着那张名片。  
马龙来了几次说出庭的日期和时间，许昕点点头，他在自己的信箱里发现了恐吓信和无辜的动物尸体，他拜托马龙把他们好好埋葬。马龙说这都是要交给警察的。许昕翻着书，不说话了。  
电视里放的都是第一天开庭的新闻，许昕按灭了电视。  
马龙在许昕家接到了张继科的电话，他红着脸夺门而出，许昕正在收拾自己秋季的正装。  
几个出版商打电话过来说要更新明年的合同，被许昕按断了。  
王励勤来了几个电话，被许昕按断了。  
马龙来了几个电话，被许昕按断了。

许昕拨个号码，通向地球的另一面---现在正是春暖花开的南半球。  
“喂。”许曦已经不奇怪许昕怎么能找到他了。  
“是我。”  
“我正好要。。。”  
“我都和他说了。”许昕叹了口气。  
“你都说了？”  
“恩。”  
“。。。然后呢？”  
“没有消息，我试着联系他，但是没有回信。”  
许昕没有说自己暂时没办法自由走动，当然更不会说原因是什么。  
许曦好久没说话，她紧张的在话筒边小心翼翼的等着，  
“记得上一次我说答应我的事吗？”  
“记得。”他妹妹的声音温柔的不像她。  
“我想到可能会有这个结果，所以，我会去你那，到时候请收留我。”  
“你在说什么啊。”他妹妹的声音恢复生气，“这个时候怎么能跑呢，当然你想来散散心我随时欢迎，但不是现在，你赶紧把他抓回来，开始你的生活啊！他喜欢你，他亲口对我说的。你得相信这个。”  
。。。  
“你真是，不让我省心，我有三十多个马戏团的人要管，好几个巡演要安排，还要解决我哥哥的婚姻问题。哎，你真的是。。。先看看你的邮箱好吗？”  
“我的邮箱？”  
“王励勤没有给你打电话吗？你的经纪人？总之，你现在还有另一件事要做。知道吗？”然后许曦就挂掉了电话。

“你，不生我的气了？”张继科叼着烟卷，修缮着被王励勤的保镖隔断的栏杆，马龙站在窗台的下面。像是被罚站的小学生。  
烟灰颤巍巍的落在张继科的手背上，烫的他抖了抖手。  
“你的过去如何，我已经不想知道了，我只是对你未来感兴趣。”  
“能问问你怎么忽然想开了吗？”张继科跳下了窗台，落在马龙面前。他扔掉了烟卷，看着马龙。“我那个死心眼的表弟给你做了反面教材对吗？他听完许昕的事之后又后悔又羞愧的没办法面对许昕了，所以你觉得不应该走他的老路。”  
马龙咽了口水，点点头。  
“学习能力很强啊。”张继科收拾起电线和工具：“托你的福，我觉得我特别理解许昕，我他妈都想和他做朋友了。”然后他也没理会马龙对着院子里的大坑发愁，：“方博是怎么挖出这么大的一个坑的。” 他累的没有心思再修复院子，朝马龙挥了挥手，两人一起走进了室内。  
张继科脱掉了外衣，只剩了背心和短裤，他背后骇人的刺青随着他手臂的活动变换着形状，马龙挪开了眼睛，张继科瞄了他一眼，叹气道：“我去洗个澡。”

张继科应该是很累了，他东跑西颠了一个月，终于回了家，他陷入卧室里柔软的床垫里，脸上挂着惬意困倦的笑，用虚弱的气音和马龙说：“我现在太累了，让我先睡一下。”然后就被拽进梦境。  
马龙无聊的在他的房子里转圈，他是张继科接过来的，他没有车，从这走回城里估计天也黑了，关键是，他还不想这么快的走。  
他坐在客厅里，尽量不发出声音安静的看着书，阳光渐渐退出然后西面的窗户不声不响地吐出橙红色的光斑，马龙活动了一下脖子，走到厨房给自己烧一点水。他不经意的瞥了一眼楼梯，忽然定住了，  
通往二楼的门是敞开的，上一次明明是锁起来的。  
马龙对着那扇敞开的门，那扇开着的门就像是一只邀请的臂膀，他回头瞥了一眼紧闭着的张继科房门，收回视线，吞咽着口水，慢慢的尽量不发出任何声音的走上台阶走入铁门的嘴里。  
二楼的阳光更好了，直射进来的夕阳把这个房间照的暖暖的，室内换气良好，没有任何灰尘，看来被定期打扫过，马龙最先看到的是照片，都是小时候的全家福，张继科和他的家人，然后，就是张继科和方博的家人的照片。马龙似乎被那些照片烫到了一样，低头不想再看。  
然后就是相框里有一张发黄支票，很大的面额，支付人是政府--抚恤金，而且早已经过了兑换的期限。  
马龙喉结上下滚动着，他知道，张继科应该是用自己的方式在告诉马龙他的过去。  
然后角落里对着一沓剪报，都是张继科这么多年的写的专栏，从最近的许昕那篇开始，但里面混着一张并不是聚光灯日报，署名也不是张继科，是报道的横行全国的黑帮他克制又绵密的交代了这个多年在地下横行的黑暗帝国的所作所为，包括他的组织架构，身为律师的马龙知道，这些都有可能成为检方坚实的控诉实证。他也记得他曾经看过这个案例，对外说是因为警方的卧底作为内应终于攻克这个困扰了他们多年的地下帝国。  
马龙没有继续看，他逃一样跑下了楼，飞快地锁上了二楼的铁门，似乎有什么在追赶他一样，他自知自己没有坚强到能冷静的接受自己爱的人的过去。他宁愿张继科还是那个大大咧咧破衣烂衫的小混混。在被自己表白之后慌乱的给自己灌了一嘴的烟灰。

张继科还在睡，马龙钻进了他的被子里，对着他的睡颜，他平稳安静的呼吸打在脸上。  
他睡着了，  
马龙毫无睡意，他拉了一下枕头靠近了张继科，  
他很累，应该醒不过来，  
马龙凑了上去轻轻掠过了张继科的嘴唇，快速到无法察觉，  
张继科动了动，没有醒过来。  
马龙的胸口传来一阵轰鸣，五脏六腑都要被巨大的情绪挤出来，  
“我说，就这个吗？”  
张继科依然没有张开双眼，喃喃自语一样，在马龙怀疑他是不是在说梦话的一瞬间张继科钳住他的下巴亲了上去，拽过被子，覆盖到他们头上，他们在温暖又局促的被子里接吻，或者是张继科在吻僵直的马龙，他翻了个身，把马龙压在身下，摩挲着马龙衬衫上的扣子，裤子的拉锁，自己也把身上的背心扯了下来，他们在黑暗里相互摸索着对方，声音都藏在被子里，模模糊糊，当马龙摸上他的后背的时候，意料之中的摸到的是触感奇妙的皮肤，像是被战火烧过的焦土，沟壑纵横，伤痕累累。


	15. Chapter 15

这个事情有点不对劲，第二天马龙扶着腰想着。

许曦给许昕送的礼物是一个剧本，一个有三幕组成的话剧，没错，就是写的许昕从某明其妙有了一个“私生女”开始的话剧，分成真相 虚幻 和人间。  
真相就是许昕身边真实发生的故事，当然她隐去了许昕的双面生活和他们的家庭；虚幻是人们臆想出来的；人间就是各种信息交杂和网络评论由舞台后面的屏幕上飘过的弹幕组成。  
也就是说，演员在前面演一个故事但是他们身后的弹幕会组成另一个故事。  
许昕的眼睛上反着屏幕的蓝光，那个看到他妹妹写的报道时候的情绪又升起了，堵的他不得安宁。  
这部话剧插科打诨里带着讽刺和嘲笑，还有一点困惑和自说自话，到最后你不知道哪个是真实哪一个是虚假，哪一个是人间。他的妹妹聪明的没有给出答案。  
就文学来讲，每个人物都立体鲜明，你随便抽出一句话就能知晓说这句话的人是谁，每个字都被打上了具体人物的烙印，许曦一会变成死板认真的马龙，一会成为不拘潇洒的张继科，一会又是处在漩涡中被各种新闻和留言戏耍的许昕，她可以是尖酸刻薄的记者，也可以是麻木冷漠的路人，这与浮躁和喧嚣完全是两种风格，而他的妹妹完全的驾驭住了这个故事。  
她简单的就勾勒出了自己所想呈现的世界，她用文字建筑成了一座荒诞不羁又妙趣横生的城堡，在每一处都流露出她的热情和才华，还有恶作剧----  
她描写了大量许昕和方博的激情戏的戏码，而且是毫无意义的写进去，对剧情的承接和发展完全没有用，尤其是许昕接到王励勤的的电话的时候，更坚定了他妹妹是在恶作剧：王励勤说她妹妹完全的放弃了版权和一切后续的经济利益，可以任意修改，但是条件只有一个，许昕作为监制，方博主演。  
许昕脸部肌肉抽着筋看着他妹妹挑衅一样的写了大量的激情剧情，他知道，她是故意的，她故意写了这些，故意说了可以任意修改---她在逼许昕创作一些许昕从来没有想过写的东西，比如说一部先锋话剧。  
他和王励勤说，剧本需要大幅度的修改，不可能那么快就进入筹备，让他空出方博的档期，给他一个月的时间。  
王励勤过了五分钟又打电话过来，第一次语气里带着情绪说：一个月太久了，他说半个月就要看到初稿。  
许昕同意了。顺便对王励勤回绝了最近找他出书的几个出版商。  
他翻出这事情以前本来准备明年初版的小说草稿的时候抬头的话是：这个世界上最惬意的一件事就是爱上一个人，比这件事更美好的就是无忧无虑的去爱上他。  
他扭曲着脸一气之下删掉了全部的手稿。打开许曦的剧本，准备把自己变成他那妹妹，删除大量他不可能接受的露骨的性场面的描述，填充进别的东西。  
他准备把一座城堡改成一个主题公园，他要加进去更多的元素和讨论的话题。

正当他所有的心思都扑在眼前的剧本创作的时候，一个周六的下午，他接到了个陌生号码，  
“你好。”  
“喂。”是张继科。  
“啊。你是怎么知道我的电话的。”他问出口觉得自己白痴。  
“有时间吗？”张继科忽略掉他废话一样的问题。  
虽然案子的风波还在，但是已经进展的差不多了，检方和那个邪教头子的律师鏖战正酣，马上就要进行最后一次的开庭。  
张继科把许昕接到了城郊去一个脏兮兮的酒馆里，两个人对视而坐。  
许昕忽然意识到这是第一次他和张继科两个人单独相处。而且互相都不想和对方单独坐在一起。  
“我找你，”张继科点上了火，“为了方博。”  
“我知道。”许昕腰背挺倍直。“你不是没事找人谈心的人。”  
“最近他没有找你对吧。”红色的火苗跳跃着，张继科吐出烟雾。  
“恩，自从我去找了他之后。”  
“他喜欢你，你知道吧。”张继科抖抖烟灰。  
“啊。知道。”  
“那你等什么呢？”张继科叼着烟卷不满的皱着眉毛。“你也不愿意见我，我也不愿意见你。”  
“因为咱们相互有点相像。”许昕抱着肩膀摆出自我防卫的姿势。“你和马龙怎么样了。”许昕不甘心只有自己的事情被指手画脚，决定抛出马龙。  
“哦，睡了倒是睡了，但是他好像不是很甘心。”  
噗，  
许昕把嘴里的柠檬水喷了出来，果然从直球进攻这方面张继科和马龙有点配。  
“不甘心？”他擦了擦嘴。  
“对于分工。”张继科摸着下巴眼睛里闪着往事的样子。  
许昕撇着嘴，皱着鼻子嫌弃张继科的选词，还他妈分工。  
“那你是想。。。”  
“他好像生气了。”  
“方博吗。”  
“不是，马龙。”  
“他生气还不是因为你吗？”  
“不过他的确是挺伤心的，因为你的事。”  
“马龙？”  
“不是，方博。”  
“方博为什么伤心？因为我什么事？我最近没有找他的关系吗，可是最近我也没办法出去啊。那今天晚上。。。”  
“是不是应该哄一下。”张继科摸着下巴。  
“恩，我今天晚上就去哄他。”  
“你哄他？”  
“哄，怎么哄呢。”许昕也跟着摸着下巴“比如说买点什么？或者带他吃饭，抱一下？”  
“抱一下？”张继科立着眉毛，眼睛里窜着火星。  
“哦，”许昕看出张继科生气了，便不说话了，过一会：“不是，我和方博也交往了这么久了，你这个过度保护就算了吧，抱一下怎么了？”  
张继科僵住往嘴里送烟的手：“我刚才说哄是说我要哄马龙！”  
许昕抬手结帐了---这个陷入了迷宫的对话，越早结束越好。  
由于许昕这次又是躲在车后座上跑出来的，只有一辆车，许昕想着去郊外找方博，张继科着急回城里见马龙，两个人在车前陷入了僵局。  
“你可是他们的第一目标，听我的话快点回家。”  
“你是第二，比我好不到哪去。”  
“方博睡的早。”  
“所以你先送我去你家，马龙睡的晚。。。我猜的。”许昕马上划清关系。  
“怎么，我成了你司机吗？”张继科态度强硬。  
许昕耐心被耗尽了他眯起眼睛：“马龙是我的律师，你说我要是在这闹点事，被关起来，大半夜的谁会来保释我？”  
“性格真差。”张继科吐出烟卷，拽开了车门，许昕也跳上了副驾驶：“天生的。没办法。”  
张继科瞪了他一眼，没说话，送到了地方之后，他就急匆匆的掉头走了。

所以当方博看到突然出现在客厅的许昕的时候他在沙发上愣了很久，然后就脱口说出一个：“对不起。”许昕咧开嘴笑了，他低头把自己的外套脱掉回头挂在门口：“你对不起我什么啊，我都说了，你。。。”  
然后他就被方博抱住了。抱得他心脏骤停了一秒。  
“对不起。”方博的脸埋在许昕的后背模模糊糊的说。许昕掰开了他的双手，正面抱住他，“我说了，你没必要道歉。”  
然后他牵着方博的手坐到沙发里，“对不起，最近我有挺多事走不开。”  
方博表情僵硬的笑了一下：“我知道，那帮人的报复名单上你榜上有名。”  
“你怎么知道的。”  
“我哥给马龙打电话的时候安慰他，说‘许昕还是第一呢，要整，肯定先整他，我暂时安全。’”  
许昕气的牙龈都开始痒痒。  
“所以我就没敢联系你，怕你再偷跑出来。”方博的睫毛密而整齐，在他眼睑下投着阴影。  
许昕咽了一下口水，方博的手别别扭扭的垂在沙发上，身体僵硬的不敢动。  
“咱们还分手吗？”许昕拾起方博的手，低头问道。

“我觉得这个不是很公平。”马龙坚硬着身体对门外边的张继科说。  
“我错了。”  
“不，这和对错无关，我只论公平与否。”他还是侧身让张继科进来了。对着张继科进来的身影继续说：“对错可能是道德上的问题，我不考虑这个，我说的是公平。”  
“那以后咱们俩就肩并肩平躺着可以吧？”张继科大大方方的坐在沙发上问道。“这样比较公平。”  
马龙不说话了。  
“整个宇宙，是有分工的。”张继科开始云山雾罩的扯淡，“只是分工不同没有高下之分。”  
知识分子就是好，耍流氓都能耍的这么清新脱俗，马龙看着他想着，  
“明明有高下之分！”然后他掐着腰低头看着沙发上的张继科吼道。  
张继科被马龙这么一提醒有点尴尬，当然他喜欢马龙这种忽然射过来的直球思维，难以置信的可爱。  
“高下其实是可以颠倒的。”他一本正经的回答道。“时间长了你就知道了。”  
“我没心情和你讨论形式问题，我说的是本质。”马龙居然也有本事一本正经的反驳。  
“本质？什么本质，我们本质都是一样的。”张继科摊开手。  
马龙看着他一脸无赖的样子，气得鼻子冒烟：“张继科，这是战争，咱们之间的战争。”  
“我能媾和吗？”看马龙真的生气了，他马上就软下来了。  
“不行，所有胜利之后的媾和都是为了巩固胜利，所有失败之后的媾和就是进一步沦陷的开始。”  
张继科把头仰在沙发上，无奈的晃荡着脑袋：“那你说怎么办？”  
马龙猛的跳上了沙发跪到张继科的大腿两侧，用手臂撑着自己，低头看着张继科：“我必须扳回一局。”  
张继科顶了顶腰，抬头看着上面马龙的脸慢悠悠的说：“但是，你这个姿势很危险。”

“分个脑袋。”方博抬头看着许昕，觉得这人怎么这么笨，“你不是说，你和我在一起的时候才知道自己是谁吗。没有我，你就等着孤独终老吧。”  
许昕笑了，脸沉在阴影里，他用力的握着方博的手  
“的确。”  
方博睁着大眼睛，他的脸一半被厨房的灯照的很亮，一般在客厅的阴影中，他忽然想到了他很小的时候听到的一个词：错位愈合。  
没有人替他打上固定板，伤口便以一种奇怪的姿势痊愈了。  
同时方博知道自己没有圣母到必须要以拯救一个人来证明自己的存在，许昕不需要任何人来拯救，他比大多数人都强大坚决，他拨开了许昕的外衣发现他真正闪光的部分恰恰被媒体遮盖住了，真实的许昕要比那个在电视上从容不迫，外表光鲜的假人要值得爱的多。  
然后许昕就慢慢凑近方博的脸开始亲他，方博也热烈回应他，正当两个人缠绵的忘我的时候，张继科突然气急败坏的出现在客厅，两人交战正酣，忽然一声咳嗽从背后传来，吓得许昕马上护住了方博盯着门口的张继科。  
“许昕，今天你就睡在沙发上吧。”张继科用一种不用质疑的口气说，然后脱了外套往浴室走，许昕还搂着方博，他脑子里转了几圈猜到，张继科应该是在马龙那里遭到了强大又坚实的防御，铩羽而归。  
过了一会张继科拿着浴巾再次出现补充道：“今天晚上要是让我听见什么不安分的声音，我就把你扔出去。”  
“算了。”许昕阻止了想理论的方博。  
“他这有点过分了。”  
“算了，”许昕用手指捂住嘴，脸上的肌肉因为强忍住笑意而来回抽搐，肩膀一耸一耸的，声音颤抖着继续说：“估计在马龙那里受了...委屈。”最后一个音结束之后许昕再也绷不住了他幸灾乐祸的乐的合不上嘴。  
方博看着捂着脸在沙发上笑的直颤的许昕---这个人半个小时前还阴沉着一张脸认真且小心翼翼的问自己还分手吗，弱气又温柔，怎么现在能笑的这么贱兮兮。太分裂了。  
他回头看了一眼浴室的门（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。）  
方博看了一眼许昕，“幼稚。”（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。)

 

第二天早上，许昕被几个保镖压着塞进了防弹车里，运走了，临走的时候保镖还在抱怨：“您能不能让我们省点心。”  
接下来的最后出庭没有悬念的，那个邪教头子被判了二十年，依照他的年龄基本上是要死在监狱了，至于为什么没有起诉他死刑，第一是因为大环境来讲死刑越来越少，二是因为如果忽然判决他死刑，媒体大肆报道之后，这个邪教头子更被容易神化。  
“我们要不断的暴露他在监狱里的情形，让他的信徒知道，他们以前所崇拜的神就是一个恶毒又狡猾的普通人。” 张继科在报社的会议上提醒道，“抓了他不够，还要把他的信徒里面那点狂热的小火苗彻底的掐灭。”  
许昕出庭了几次之后就躲在家里开始改他的剧本，感情线彻底的改了，他基本上把方博的戏份删掉了，只要他的大名还在名单上挂着，他就没有要暴露的打算。  
王励勤看了着邮件在电话里沉默不语了很久：“你觉得方博会答应吗？”  
“别的不说，方博作为一个优秀的演员，只要我的剧本说的过去，他不会在乎这个。”许昕对于这一点很有把握。方博基本不会对剧本指手画脚，尽管有很多地方是他不能理解的，但是他仍然会配合。  
“另外我还有个要求。”  
“你们兄妹俩怎么一个比一个事多？”

方博的上一个话剧已经结束了，他连最后的杀青酒都没来得及喝匆匆的跑了出来，被周雨拦住了：“博哥，你以后。”周雨垂着脑袋，他知道，他以后可能就很难再见到方博了。  
方博被周雨困在巷子里，他有点不忍心看到周雨好看的脸上因为自己而这么沮丧：“周雨，相信我，狠下心去哪里玩一段，见见不同的人，你很快就会出戏。你太努力太专注了。”  
“我不像你那么会演，我必须真正的爱上你才能入戏。”周雨低头喃喃的说道，方博扶着他的肩膀，“你演的很好，让我意外的好，如果有机会我还想和你合作，但是假的就是假的，走出这个剧场，你还是周雨。”  
“那，我那时候还是要忘不掉你怎么办。”周雨异常的倔犟。  
方博叹了口气把周雨的手机拿过来，输入了自己的电话号：“你要是见到生活里的我，你绝对不会这么想了。你只是爱上了件衣裳，然后我走过来，你就披在了我身上，不管我穿的是否合身，你爱上了那件衣裳，随便爱上了我。”  
然后他最后拥抱了周雨，“你是个好演员，相信这一点，没必要逼自己那么进入角色，松弛的状态下演一次试试，给自己留一点控制的余地。用力过猛的演员太多了。”

马龙在约好的餐厅里等方博，他手头有好几份文件，还有一部手稿要交给方博，还有一封信是给方博他表哥的，他紧张的搓着手，看到方博背着包，穿着破旧舞台练习服出现在这家高级餐厅里，觉得他们表兄弟二人意外的相像。  
“你找我？”方博很浅的坐在椅子上，他不习惯这屋子里的一切，从过高的顶棚开始到垂下来的水晶灯，还有镶嵌着银边的餐具，还有你不知道是喝的还是洗手用的飘着一片一片柠檬的杯子，他局促不安的看着马龙，想尽早离开这里。  
“这是一份雇佣合同，你看一下。还有这个是演出的合同，这个是保密协议，这个是劳务薪资的合同，还有就是一部剧本。”  
方博先拿起了剧本，“Junior Wonder区的荒唐事？”方博看了一眼标题，Junior Wonder就是他们所在的这个城市的市中心区域。然后他看到作者那一栏写着许曦&许昕。他急忙忙的翻开看了几页，已经笑出了声：“这是喜剧？”  
“我不太懂，你有的是时间和许昕讨论这个问题，我们先看看合同好吗？”马龙觉得如果让方博继续看下去的话，天就亮了。  
“什么合同？”  
“这部剧的监制是许昕，但是他个人没有舞台方面的任何经验，加上他又十分的。。。恩，信赖你。所以他想让你也做监制。”  
“但是这上边说的我是主演。”方博指着最开头一栏   
方博----许昕 的标记说道。  
“您的演员经济约在闫森的公司里，我们不讨论您作为主演的关系，我们现在要讨论的是您作为自由人的身份加入的监制中来。”  
“我要演许昕吗？”方博有点不敢相信的继续翻着剧本问马龙。  
“额，我说了，您的演员经济约在闫森的公司。”  
“天啊，我怎么能演许昕啊。亏他想的出来！”方博一脸的笑意，看着马龙，他着急想和谁分享这种奇妙的幸福感，但是他身边恰好有一个最不合适的对象。  
“额，方博，方先生，必须要提醒您，今天我们主要是来说监制约的。”  
“为什么许昕不来。”方博看了一圈，  
马龙自然不知道这个世界存在一种恋爱脑的物质，大体的意思就是人一旦涉及到自己爱的人和事物就会变的视野狭窄，听力下降，理解能力急速退化，对其他漫不经心，让拥有正常大脑的其他人类抓狂到想撞墙。  
他现在就处在这样的险境里：律师大脑 vs 恋爱脑。  
理智与情感就这么对撞起来了，  
“方博，我们今天是来谈合同的，当然是律师要出面。”  
“我和许昕还有涉及到合同？”方博指了指自己。  
“当然，恕我直言，你们两个人涉及的合同可能不止这个，照目前的形式来看，你们早晚会结婚，到时候伴侣协议，婚前财产协议，各种文件都是我来处理的，所以我希望咱们第一次的法务类的交谈可以舒畅的进行。”马龙一本正经的说的方博满脸通红。  
他抱着剧本支支吾吾了半天：“你直接告诉我在那里签就好了。我回去慢慢看。”  
“你确定？”  
“许昕不至于骗我。”方博仍然掐着嗓子眼说。  
“好的。”  
马龙觉得晚饭的效率异常的高，他在临走的时候忽然叫住了方博：“请务必把这封信交给张继科。”  
“这 是什么？”方博接过一个厚厚的A4信封。  
“这是我和他的契约。”


	16. Chapter 16

方博刚要接过信封，一辆车风一般的冲他们俩开来，带着紧急又凄厉的刹车声停住，方博马上拉开站在窄路中间的马龙，车门里跳下三四个人高马大的人，面色凶悍，大步子两步就到了眼前，两个人又惊又害怕，然后就被像小鸡仔一样被抓起来，扔到车里，车门关上的一瞬间，几声急促的轰鸣中，就消失在路口。  
像一阵黑色的龙卷风。  
两个人吓的直筛糠，方博抬眼认出来其中一个是那个用电锯帮他把张继科家栏杆锯开的保镖--王励勤的人？  
不祥的预感袭来。  
“你们两冷静的听我说，”那人低着嗓音：“刚才许昕在公园遭到了，那个邪教头子就教徒的报复。现在在医院，许昕担心他们也会找到你们，要我们马上把你们保护起来。”  
方博脑袋一紧，耳朵嗡嗡直响，张了几次嘴说不出来话。  
“伤的怎么样，严重吗，在哪个医院？马上送我们过去。”马龙最先反应过来，“另外他怎么去公园了？”  
“具体的我们也不知道，消息现在是封锁的状态，本来告诉我的是要我把你们送到王励勤的家里。”  
“去医院。”方博拽着那人的衣领说道。  
那人撇了撇嘴和司机说：“拐去医院吧。”  
“可是。”  
“算了，省得等会咱们还要再送他们一趟，一次到位吧。”  
马龙这边火急火燎的掏出手机拨通了张继科的电话，没人接。心忽悠一下差点骤停，但是他强制自己冷静下来---  
张继科应该没事，他肯定没事，拜托了，他一定要没事。  
“这家医院是我们基金会的里面成员的医院。应该没问题。”马龙一边被引导上私人电梯一边安慰方博，方博一个字也没有听进去，不知道是电梯急速上升的关系还是什么他特别想吐。  
“你们在这等一下。”他和马龙被按在了大厅的沙发上，方博马上问：“他人呢？”  
“王励勤马上来了，我要问他一下。”  
马龙看了一圈：“奇怪。”  
“奇怪什么？”方博抓住马龙的袖子。  
“这一层是疗养用的，不是病房。”马龙站起来在宽阔的走廊里踱步，手里握着手机，他已经给张继科打了无数的电话了，没有回信。  
过了一会就听到走廊的尽头传来一阵脚步声，皮鞋敲打着瓷砖，急促又恐怖像是一只军队的进攻，王励勤走在前边后面跟着四五个也是西装革履的文职，他阴沉着脸，沉默不语眼神带着杀气，感觉看到谁都想打一顿，方博听到他小声的和身边的一个人说：“先按住媒体。”  
然后扫到方博和马龙。做了一个跟他来的手势。  
他们跟着王励勤进了最边上的一间病房，类似于套间的格局最里面的房间的床上躺着许昕，咧着嘴乐。  
除了手臂上缠着绷带，还，  
“这不是活蹦乱跳的吗？”马龙尖着嗓子指着许昕问王励勤。方博觉得膝盖一软，险些跌倒在地毯上。  
许昕看方博脸色苍白的进来，宽大的训练服在发抖，就忽然跳下床去扶他，把他挪到窗口的沙发上，不知道谁更虚弱一点。  
方博一头扎进许昕怀里，  
“你们在玩什么啊。”他现在还没什么多余力气生气。  
王励勤转身走到外间，回来的时候手里多了几瓶果汁，塞到方博手里一瓶，然后自己拧开一瓶。  
“媒体怎么样。”他悠悠的坐在沙发上，示意其他人都坐下。  
“还是封锁消息的状态，但是撑不了多久。”  
“有人报警吗？人抓到了吗？”  
“警察来的时候闹事的已经被我们的人抓到了。”  
“什么武器。”王励勤一边问一边大口大口的喝着橘子汁。  
“就是普通的手枪，已经交给警方了，是些不顶用的旧玩意。只能用于近距离射击，子弹都上锈了。所以只是擦伤了许昕的手臂。”  
方博的脑袋还在许昕的胸口里杵着，默默的听。  
王励勤又拧开另一瓶橘子汁：“好好查查这几个人，家庭，关系，通话记录，银行流水，债务情况，家里有没有人突然失踪，只要有一点可疑的也别放过。现在不太清楚他们真的是替他们教主报仇的还是浑水摸鱼当了谁的白手套。”  
“正在查。”  
“张继科那边你问了吗？”马龙忽然开腔了，他看了许昕这样，开始琢磨张继科怎么样了。  
“据说他刚才去警局自首去了。”王励勤掏出手机看着上边的消息。  
“自首？”方博从许昕的胸口里拔出圆脑袋，和马龙异口同声的问。  
“啊，”王励勤看着手机上边的消息：“好像几个人在路上追击他，他直接把他们引到他家之后就把其中的两个打伤了，完了直接拖着这几个人去警局自首了。  
马龙长舒了一口气，方博在心里同情那几个不上道的，以他哥的脾气和手腕估计没少被折腾。  
“看样子。”王励勤放下手机掐着眉心“不太像是政敌雇的白手套，毕竟，”  
“太菜了。”许昕说。  
“你还好意思说。”方博低头小声嘀咕了一句。同样的对手，张继科把对方弄得要去自首，许昕这还挂了彩，不知道谁更菜，还没等他说出来就直接被许昕重新按回到怀里，方博模模糊糊的说了几个音节，许昕冲着其他的人咧嘴笑了一下。  
气氛就有点尴尬的冷了下来，大部人都忽然觉的自己有点多余。  
王励勤摸摸鼻子挪开了眼睛，其他人扭转了脖子的角度，只有马龙镇定自若的看着他俩，还在好奇方博想说什么。  
“总之，许昕，你先在这不要动，知道自己应该做什么吗？”王励勤眼睛瞟了瞟他，看到许昕点头之后，起身走了。临走的时候拽着没有搞清楚状况的马龙：“张继科还在警局，你把他也弄过来，跟着保镖。”

“你要闷死我啊。”听到关门声，方博把自己拔了出来，红着脸冲许昕说。  
许昕做了一个扭曲的表情。  
“还疼吗？”方博忽闪着眼睛认真的问道。  
“又烫又疼。”许昕垂着脑袋，装可怜。  
“话说你为什么去公园，不是说了吗，不让你乱走？”  
许昕眼睛划过一丝迟疑，“我就是去逛逛，太闷了。”  
“哼，出事了吧。”方博安静了一会，马上跳起来去拉窗帘 “我哥说窗口是最危险的了。”可是这间房间一个方向有四五面窗户，顶棚又高，他在那吭哧吭哧的扯着沉重的窗帘，许昕叹了口气，从桌子抽屉里掏出遥控器，夜色就被挡在了窗外，  
“你别折腾了，这个距离子弹还能打过来，你以为对方雇了个狙击手吗，再说这是顶层，狙击手也没有往上开枪的。”  
方博坐回到许昕旁边，“那你拉什么窗帘？”  
“我啊。”许昕摘掉眼镜，放在身后，搂住方博，亲着方博就靠在了沙发的靠背上，方博被他压在沙发背和扶手的角落里。不小心掐到了许昕受伤的胳膊上。许昕吸着凉气放开了他。方博看着绷带忽然就溢出一滩红色的印子，吓得他做了个投降的姿势。然后不管不顾的扯着许昕的胳膊仔细的看。  
“许昕，你没事吧，你这里都红了。”  
“哎呦，你先放开我，我，叫大夫再帮我看一下。”

马龙刚到警局的时候看到一地血迹，还有在傍边揣着手臂坐着的张继科，脸上有明显的伤口，血才凝，红红的一道子从眉梢延伸到他耳后。  
“张先生，虽然说您属于正当防卫，但是用机枪来对抗手枪怎么说都是过度防卫。”警官嘬着牙花子对张继科说，“另外我们可能需要查看您的持枪执照，虽然我们已经有您普通的持枪执照，毕竟在这里机枪这种需要特殊的执照，否则，您很有可能面临过度防卫和非法持枪的双向指控。”  
张继科刚要开口。  
“对不起，”马龙忽然加入对着警官说：“对方是四五个人的集体，在公路上伏击我的委托人，我认为这可以构成谋杀，刑法里明确规定：当你生命受到威胁的时候在这个情况下应该属于无限正当防卫权的范围，那么也就是说我的委托人不论是用机枪对抗手枪还是用火箭炮对抗手枪都是在法律允许的范围内，因为他面对的是可以导致死亡的犯罪。”  
警察没想到这个律师真的一板一眼的在乱糟糟的警局开始了辩护有点被打的猝不及防，他挠挠头：“但是机枪的事情你怎么说？”  
“机枪？”马龙挑了挑眉毛。“我能看一下吗？”  
“对不起，现在还没有到这个程序，首先我们需要张继科先生出示他的持枪证明。”  
“对不起，在我的委托人出示他的持枪证明之前，我有权利要求你们提供你们要求的证据。”  
警察知道今天他碰到个硬茬，叹了口气，把照片递给马龙。  
“可以了吧。”  
“这把枪是带有弹夹的。”马龙冷笑着扔下了照片。  
“哈？枪都是有弹夹的。”  
“联邦的法律明确的规定了机枪也就是自动枪的范围，但必须是可以循环射击的枪才可以，而这把枪明显需要更换弹夹的时间，也就是半自动的，无论如何也没办法归类倒您说的机枪的范围内。”  
“联邦的法律，我们说的是我们这。。。”  
“这位警官，我真的很怀疑，以你的专业能力是怎么坐到这里的。”马龙失去了耐心，他气的声音开始提高，在警局的办公室开始转圈：“我的委托人在一个平常的下班时间，走在一条合法的公共公路上，就遭到了报复伏击，有四五个人，他凭借自己的出色的身手和冷静的判断，避免了一场惨重的交通事故，把他们引到了自己的住处，用合法的武器，在自己的生命受到严重威胁的情况下在无限的自卫权下，保护自己的生命和私有财产的安全，人权法案上第一条就是生存权，四大自由里也明确的写着人有免于恐惧的自由，请问作为一个以税金作为收入的公职人员，你是怎么放任不管我委托人脸上仍然流血的伤口而振振有词的把一些荒唐无稽的罪名按在他的身上的？你们就是这么对待无辜者吗？”  
马龙当然知道他嘴里的无辜者用机枪险些卸了两个人的腿，本来的杀手现在已经在医院的手术台上了，但是他的职责就是让张继科免于所有的麻烦，他也愿意让张继科免于所有的麻烦，不管是出于他胸前的律师徽章还是里面跳动的心脏。  
张继科本来是带了持枪执照的，不巧的是他有所有类型的武器的执照，但是他抬着头有点入迷的看着马龙的背影听着他的激情辩护，觉得现在眼前的这个，竭尽全力保护自己的马龙太他妈有魅力了。

“基本上肯定就是因为教主被判了20年，那帮没有脑子的暴徒最后的反抗，没有其他政党或者组织的影子。”王励勤在电话里和许昕说。  
“而且你给我省点心。”王励勤的语气忽然严肃起来。  
“我，我怎么了。”许昕在电话里装无辜，方博趴在另一个房间里睡着了，已经是夜里而且他也被吓到了，许昕倒是被一堆止疼药扎的正兴奋着。  
“你怎么想的，跑到公园附近的公墓去埋葬小动物。”  
“嘘。”许昕看了一眼方博仍然在睡觉。  
“你也知道你干的事丢人啊。”  
许昕一边装可怜一边打着哈哈哄着王励勤，“接下来怎么办？”他努力的转换话题。  
“怎么办？你的工作就是在医院了老老实实的待上个一段时间，不让任何人发现你其实活泼乱跳的，剩下的事我们这边会处理，我不能白白让你挨一枪，明年春天就是投票决定是否修改法案，婚姻立法的关键时刻，能用则用。就是你的话剧，估计要搁浅到冬天了。”  
“我明白。”轻飘飘的三个字，然后就是一声叹气。  
王励勤没有听完他的叹气就挂掉了电话，许昕倒在床上看着灯，子弹就在身边擦过了，他再晚一点，就直接打在他的胸口，那个瞬间无数次在脑子里回放，方博刚结束了一个多月的话剧巡演，又遇到这个事，精力体力都到了极限但是坚持着陪他醒着，许昕就不忍心了，刚才他坐在床上扶着撑着眼皮的方博说，“咱们做个游戏吧。”  
“什么游戏？”充血的眼睛眨巴眨巴的撑着，双眼皮更深了。  
“你先闭上眼睛，我数到10再睁开，给你看一样东西。”方博懵懵懂懂的点点头，闭上了眼睛。  
许昕低声数了 “1. 2. 3 .4.5.”结果方博倒在床上就没了声音。  
“果然是不让人失望的入眠速度。”许昕伸出没有受伤的手臂把被子盖到他身上，走到了其他的房间，一遍一遍的回想今天下午的事情。后背细密的出了一层汗的时候，忽然手机亮了起来。  
“喂！”许曦难得的主动联系他。  
“喂。”  
“你怎么样了，我在网上看了新闻，你没事吗？”  
“现实还是在报纸上？”  
“什么啊。”许曦马上知道怎么回事。“苦肉计也不是这么用的，吓得我差点买机票回来。”  
“你在网上看到我了。”  
“话说你们很会嘛，对外只说你受到了反对性少数人群的报复，在今天下午送进了医院，然后就再也没有其他的详尽的消息，而是旁敲侧击的说你明年的出书计划全部停摆，这不是明显的往伤势严重上引吗？”  
“明年就是决定能否修改婚姻法的国会投票了。”  
“哦～～～无耻！”许曦恢复了以往的态度，“你们这帮操控大众的人。”  
“我可是结结实实的挨了一枪啊，怎么就无耻了，你哥哥我也算为了革命流了血了。”  
“我现在，不能在相信你了，你太会骗人了。”许曦咬牙切齿的说。“反正我定了票了，这边安顿了马上就回国，看看你的革命胸章是什么样的。”然后许曦就挂断了电话。

第二天张继科也被安排到了同一层的另一个套房里，毕竟做戏要做全套的，这么多年没有开过天窗的张继科的版面忽然的换了其他人的名字，唬住了其他的纸媒，都疯传是不是真的出事了。  
当然警察有的人说，张继科什么事都没有，而且还是自己来自首的，但是在王励勤一套“欲盖弥彰”的组合拳打出来之后，警察的澄清越来越像是个息事宁人的假消息。何况被四五个人围住，怎么可能全身而退而且自己去警局自首？警局恨不得亮出当天的笔录以正清白但是奈何他们没有这个权利。  
不知道是第几天了，出于安全和其他的考虑方博也住在了许昕的套房里，他试着出去一次，直接被门前记者的架势吓得溜了回来，无聊的时候他看着报纸电视再次觉得这个世界疯了，  
主张禁枪的政党拿这次枪击案大作文章，言之凿凿的说如果再不强力的管控枪支这个国家将陷入内战；  
保守派的媒体到处在说几个报复嫌疑人里面大部分是少数人群，他们狡猾的不提邪教头子本人就是土生土长的本地人，却一直在强调移民的孩子没有办法适应这个社会，最后会变成这个社会的定时炸弹，非我族类其心必异。  
跳的最欢的还是许昕他们，许昕已经被树造成为了人类的平等而流血献身的英雄了，各类左翼自由派报纸炮火齐发，街上目之所及处都插上了彩虹旗，网络上许昕接受电话采访的那句话：“我们比枪要强大许多。”   
Love triumphs guns 一瞬间就成为推特最热的tag挂在第一名持久不下。  
这太他妈荒唐了，方博攥着拳头愤愤不平的想，他们每个人都利用了许昕，利用了他的伤口，他敢肯定如果许昕真的在公园那里被。。。他们会更开心，他们在利用他人的不幸证明自己的观点和立场，他们会对许昕献上无上的溢美之词，他会成一个新时代的神，然后他们借着自己造出来的“神”利用他，编出各种各样的“神谕”来打击敌人，把自己摆在最正义的地方。  
“方博？”许昕的声音从很远的地方传过来。  
他回过神，忧心忡忡的许昕看着他，“你在生气？”  
眼神慌乱了一阵，情绪早就飞满了整个屋子，他也没办法否认。就点了点头。  
许昕慌了神，他突然坐了起来：“你是在生我的气，还是在生发生在我身上的事情的气？”


	17. Chapter 17

时隔二十多年，方博又被问了同样的问题的，他有点恍惚，然后就是不甘心--因为无论他是六岁的孩子，还是历经磨难成长成了快三十岁的青年，他依旧没办法回答，而且这一次他明确的知道他的答案带来的结果。  
许昕看到方博愣了很久，表情难以琢磨的迅速变化之后，  
“许昕，现在看来我怎么想不是很重要。”

这一天方博被叫到了闫森的公司，说是商量一下接下来的话剧更新合同，张继科推开了许昕的房间。  
“嚯。”他推开房间看到的是总统套房的格局，中间一个豪华宽敞的浴室，走到了最里面的房间，矮窗台，一边墙基本上都是窗户，许昕半躺在白色的床单上，他的背景是最顶层才能看到的蓝天，  
“就他妈像坐在云彩上。”张继科坐到窗边的沙发上，不顾整栋楼都是禁烟的规定，嘴里叼着一根烟，一个水晶的杯子被他作为了临时的烟灰缸。  
许昕看着窗外，“你和许曦还真是有点像，天生的嬉皮士。”  
“别夸我。我只是，不在乎这些而已。许曦是在乎到都要揭竿而起了。”  
许昕苦笑，“你找我干什么，非的等到方博不在的时候。”  
“在你身披彩虹旗斗篷，内裤外穿的去拯救这个世界之前，我有话要对你说。”  
许昕抱着肩膀不说话。  
张继科站起来环视了一圈：“这个医院，是你们基金会成员开的吧？果然是有钱。”  
他又点上了一根烟，眉头紧皱：“许昕，你知道咱们这个社会最后的公平在哪里吗？”  
“所有人都会死吗？”  
“哦，你说的也对，不过对于民主社会来讲，最后的公平是，不论你多富有，有多大的权利，但是你只能投一票，不管是流浪汉还是这个医院的拥有者，但是呢，我有这么多钱，我怎么能让我的想法和最符合我利益的法案通过呢，对啊，建立一个基金会，一个PR公司，及可以避税，也可以雇佣一堆人让他们去蛊惑大众，游说议员，让我的想法以法律的形式刻在这个国家的基础上，这是最高级的理想充值。”  
许昕不说话，看着窗外浮动的云，他的确觉得自己坐在了天上，他身处的位置和云彩一样。  
“美国最高法院通过同性婚姻在全境合法之后，你知道那些钻空子的移民律师赚了了多少钱？以前他们只能做男女之间假结婚拿绿卡的生意，通过了之后，男男，女女，男女他们都可以了，业务多了一倍，这是为理想充值，也是为了未来投资。”张继科吐着烟雾，继续东扯西拉的不说重点。但是他看起来忧心忡忡。“卖梦想比卖石油还要赚钱，一个主义大到可以建立起无数的国家，拉下几十年的东西铁幕，韩战，越战，马歇尔计划，无数普通人的生活就此改变，小到可以建立一个小小的PR公司，利用源源不断的财力和资源，加上一个愿意献身的傻子，打造出一个新时代的英雄，一个领袖，一座虚幻的灯塔。”  
许昕用鼻子哼了一声：“你直接说我就是个提线木偶就好，不用东扯西扯一大堆。”  
“我以前觉得，木偶就木偶，不过是王励勤他们的把戏，但是这一次，有了社交网络，这个变量一旦出现，所有的都开始失控了，许昕，你再也不是木偶了，你是最火的流量，你是和平年代为了自己的理想流过血的英雄了，还差一点，你真的就是神了。人设一旦被确立，只有两个结果，身败名裂但是平静老去，或者，彻底成为他们的靶子，身死而成神，例子太多了，马丁路德金，切格瓦拉。”  
“例子太老了，现在人们最喜欢的事情就是擅自的喜欢你，然后擅自的唾弃你，已经没有神了，马丁路德金召妓，但是他在那个年代可以成为英雄，如果是现在，他绝对会身败名裂平静老去。”  
“你的意思你也会这样？”  
“你看到尧尧出现大家的反应了吧。”  
“许昕啊，许昕，如果只有社交网络和媒体的狂欢自然是好的，你忘了你在的基金会吗？如果你真的从彩虹旗的旗手，变成了彩虹旗本身，基金会那帮人怎么可能会让他们的旗帜落下？我敢说，很多人甚至希望你在这次袭击中直接牺牲，他们的旗帜会多出一道圣光。社交网络上的舆论导向你看不明白吗？他们这是把你拿到火上烤了，就差一点辣椒面了。”  
。。。  
“如果到那个时候，请你放开方博，我不能眼睁睁的看着他和你一起，你们普通的鸡飞狗跳的爱情会成为公众号里面什么，让你相信爱情，或者不相信爱情的谈资。方博就做个演员就好了，他以前没必要弄堕落与漂浮那样的话剧断送掉自己的前程，他未来更没必要和你成为什么狗屁的革命伉俪。”  
张继科终于说明了来意。  
许昕用手指敲着胳膊，来回活动脖子，悠悠的说：“我有一点想不通。”  
“什么？”  
“当你第一次写我的时候，王励勤他们是查了你的，什么也没有查到，毕竟以你的做派，写我也是意料之中，但是这一次遇袭，你干的太利索了，利索的超过了一个记者的能力，我托了王励勤又查了一遍，结果遭到了阻碍，来自安全局。”自从张继科进门以来，许昕第一次看他：“一个记者为什么涉及到安全局？马龙说你背后有很骇人的纹身，你不是新闻系出身的，你到底是做什么的，或者你以前做过什么？”  
“嚯，看来你还有闲心查我？”张继科点上了烟，烟的数量上来看许昕知道他今天异常的烦躁。  
“据说你把我查了个底掉，我查你不是很正常吗？”  
“马龙？”张继科在烟雾后面问。  
“是方博，他说你劝过他，什么有些事最好永远不知道，就当这事没有发生过。我不是为别的，马龙这个人比较死心眼，他唯一爱的就是法律和胜诉，如果你有什么不能说的事，我担心你们成为史密斯夫妇，一个死板的律师和一个拥有一个武器库的亡命徒。”许昕眼镜片闪过一道寒光。  
“我跟马龙和你跟方博，完全不一样！还有能不能别不服气的时候就拿马龙说事？”张继科知道许昕这又是不满意自己和方博的事情被指手画脚，再一次抛出马龙。  
“你放心吧，”许昕得逞了一样笑了，“在自毁这方面我太有经验了，先让他们夸我两天。”  
“你准备干嘛？”张继科终于掐灭了烟。  
“不用你管。”

许昕刚出院就钻进了王励勤的办公室，谁也不知道他们两个人谈了什么，马龙戏称这是一次“南北巨子”之间的谈话，当然日后的结果也证明了马龙在这方面的敏锐。  
许昕的书的确停摆了，他也没有再出现在什么校园演讲，即使在为了第二年春天立法院投票的卖力宣传时机，许昕一头扎进了剧院里，开始了JW的荒唐事的彩排中。

“他们俩说什么，王励勤也没告诉我。”闫森朝方博摊开了手，表示无能为力，“那家伙说是高级机密。”  
方博觉得越来越不对劲，许昕像是没事人一样出了院，意料之中的他出院的时候阵仗大的吓人，但是他没有慌乱也没有得意洋洋，他像是局外人一样看着外边的人潮和自己社交网络上无数的tag，他的手指不停的敲打着大腿，他在琢磨事情，许昕习惯了表情管理，他也习惯了控制情绪，只要他想，任是什么时候都没什么太大的反应，方博盯着许昕的手：但是手指的动作出卖了他。  
他急匆匆的问了闫森，许昕和王励勤说了什么。结果，王励勤嘴也严严实实的封死了，方博开始坐立不安，但是让他放下一点心的是，最近一段时期许昕每天都会定时出现在剧场，手里是翻烂的剧本，一言不发，然后在彩排期间和自己吵上一架，人身攻击和冷嘲热讽在他们之间交杂着，让其他的工作人员都冷汗直流。  
“一切不以分手为结尾的争吵都他妈是秀恩爱。”他无意间听到执行导演和剧务抱怨着。

今天还算和平，但是边界冲突不断，马龙和张继科一起吃饭的时候说，马龙开始痴迷于用战争术语形容许昕和方博的关系  
“你说是小摩擦不断？”他喝了一口水。  
“恩，他们俩都是认真的人，今天差点为了追光灯的时间打起来，天啊 ，幸亏灯光师站出来了，要不然，”马龙不堪重负的摇摇头：“估计他们还是要完，而且我怎么觉得他们现在吵起来更肆无忌惮了呢？”  
“他们俩这是确定和对方都离不开了，在那明撕暗秀呢。”张继科向马龙解释道。  
‘方博，我说了，这个追光灯要早一点打过去，要不然舞台就太暗了。’马龙扶了一下不存在的眼镜一本正经的模仿着许昕。  
‘你以为所有人都像你一样眼神有问题吗？舞台暗下来是给观众的反应时间。’马龙又转过身模仿着方博。  
‘你以为所有观众都像你那么傻吗？这个剧情是快接近高潮了，这个时候忽然停一下，节奏都乱了。’这次他又转了个方向。  
‘越是这个时候，越要慢下来，你个不懂戏剧的。’马龙忽然忘了他应该转向哪里了。  
张继科觉得马龙也是神，他坐在自己的凳子上都能迷失方向，想着想着嘴角就止不住的向上，忽然站了起来，搂住马龙不安分的脖子，亲了一下。  
马龙骤然停住了自己的独角戏。  
“怎么，我连亲你都不行了？”张继科挑着眉毛镇定自若。  
“可以，但是有条件。”马龙抓起了手里的叉子。  
“什么。”张继科又在一个不合适的时间点，喝了一口水。  
“让我上你一次。”  
噗。。。


	18. Chapter 18

在话剧彩排的空隙里马龙气呼呼的推开许昕办公室的门，然后把自己的手机摔在沙发上，毛躁的在办公室里面转圈，许昕抬头看看他，他觉得最近几个月马龙的情绪异常的丰富，他摘了眼镜，静静的看他在办公室变成了一个扫地机器人。  
“我都看不下去了。”机器人说话了，他松松领带，领带夹上的水晶装饰闪着光，“你看他们把你夸的。”  
许昕低头笑笑。我有什么办法。  
“我给你说说，”马龙终于坐下来，拿着自己的手机打开推特上。“说你是青年才俊的已经不够看的了，说你为了保护你的妹妹承受了无数的脏水，就是咬牙不松口，爱家人，说你为了自己的理想被打击报复，理想主义的献身者，还有扒出来你遇袭那天是去悼念朋友才出现在公墓的，有情有义，胡扯！”马龙看了一眼许昕 “没完呢，最过分的是把你的照片修的你你，你妹妹都认不出来，你看看，这个是你吗？这是哪个电影明星吧，而且腿修长了两米，各路小姑娘喊着要当你孩子的妈，各路小伙子要和你一起奋斗到婚姻平权的那天第一个和你去领证。”  
许昕低头听了一会，“我家的事，张继科告诉你了？”  
“啊？”马龙没电了，他缩在沙发上尽量减少自己的体积，“他没说什么，只是说别提父母。”  
许昕瞄了他一眼不准备深谈，“所以啊，我再出现就真的成大神了，最近一直躲着呢。”  
“王励勤也同意，他好不容易利用那一枪把你弄成个为革命流过血的英雄。”  
“他当然不同意了。”  
“那你这是。。。硬来？”马龙转过身看着许昕，表情和张继科一样担忧。  
“没有，”许昕戴上眼镜看到马龙释然的表情，“我威胁他了。”马龙僵住了。  
“你不会是说你要把你在公园的事说出来吧。”马龙站了起来，觉得这个事情有点大了。“基金会那帮人不会放过你，也不会放过王励勤的。”  
“我哪有那么傻。”许昕在椅子上转圈，“我说如果还继续把我往上拱的话，我就说我要出马参选议员。一个自由的平权英雄，转身成了一个政客。”  
“你以前做的所有都被人认为是别有用心，一部分人会认为你是个处心积虑的野心家。。。王励勤的确怕这个。但是你就准备在这躲着不出来吗，你越是不出来大家猜的越起劲。”  
许昕仰着脑袋，“我这不是没想到其他的办法吗？你是不知道张继科那天来我病房那个架势，活像个旧社会棒打鸳鸯的地主老爷。我要不消停点，估计他真的会把方博又关在哪里不让他出来。”  
“他这是给你提个醒，怕你膨胀。”  
“替我谢谢他。”许昕继续坐在椅子上看着旋转的天花板“所以我准备慢慢的退了，我是媒体炒起来的，等着火慢慢熄灭就行了。”  
“还真是南北巨子的会面啊，”马龙烦躁的挠了挠脸，“你想的也太简单了，你这么激流勇退不是真的成了圣马丁了吗？”  
“圣马丁？”  
“就算你不嫌害臊的想当圣马丁，拜托你看看你身后没有玻利瓦尔啊，王励勤只是缓兵之计先稳住你，你说不想出来他就不会勉强你，但都是暂时的，不信你等着明年春天立法会之前，他用不用你，你成神不成神这种事不是他关心的，基金会的钱从来不是白拿的他一个小小的PR公司一把手能做什么？”  
许昕仰着脖子：“先撑过这一段再说，我有点累了。”  
“按说把人拉下神坛，张继科是最有经验的，他最近就在研究怎么让那个邪教头子的形象彻底幻灭，他说了好几条，比如说网络直播那个邪教头子的吃喝拉撒，或者照几张特别狼狈不堪的照片，或者公布一下他的体检报告，隐疾啦，天生的残缺啊，童年阴影啦，这种很奏效的，你要不要试试。”  
许昕开始闭上眼睛不说话了。  
“恶棍列传里有一段。”马龙忽然来了兴致，站了起来围着沙发转圈。  
“恶棍？”许昕张开眼睛。  
“说的是一个叫哈基姆的人，他说自己是什么蒙面先知，骗了一堆人，他的脸被面纱遮住，成为了所谓的神，一度还率领军队攻陷城池，但是最后你猜怎么着，他的侍卫一下把他的面纱扯掉之后，发现他其实只是个麻风病人，脸部扭曲不堪，皮肤都烂掉了，他就从神坛上跌落下来。看来这招有用。”  
“我没记错的话你说的是一千多年前的事了吧。”  
“当然，麻风病现在是没有了，你抛头露脸这么久了，但是暴露瘾疾这种事的确好使，越是看起来伟大的人，如果他在某个意想不到的地方有一个平常人共有的疾病，马上就平易近人起来，比如说你能想到超人有鼻炎吗？或者告诉你美国队长有灰指甲？雷神便秘？瞬间幻灭啊。”  
“你说的这话就等着被漫威迷打死吧。”  
“这里就你和我，怕什么。这招好使啊，许昕，恭喜你破案了！”马龙快步走到许昕办工作旁边，然后低声问道“你觉得痔疮怎么样？”  
然后许昕就飞速的把马龙推搡出了自己的办公室。  
听着马龙在外边还不甘心的说：“都说是假的啦，假的病例。”  
世界终于安静了之后许昕从自己的办公桌里掏出两个信封，一个是最近的恐吓信，他刚回家就看到塞满的信箱里面，那个邪教的标志异常扎眼，除去长篇大论的侮辱和恐吓之后这封信的特别之处是最后写的是：我们将赐予你无尽的黑暗和痛苦来洗涤你的恶灵，换取宁静，最漫长的黑夜的黎明过后仍是黑夜。  
这封信是他遇袭之后送过来的，这个教邪门的很，上边的落款竟然是十二月份，看来他们有自己的历法。显然，这些人并没有这么算了，而且这封信之后再也没有其他的恐吓信过来似乎是一个最后通牒。至于最后他们神神叨叨说的什么他还没有头绪，交给警察也没什么用，他已经给王励勤看过了，准备接下来给张继科看一下，毕竟这个家伙跟了两年，没有人比他更了解这个组织内部的事。  
接着，  
又拿起另一封信，许昕把那封信举过头顶，像是印证钞票真伪一样对着阳光看了好久，反过来，掉过去，他父亲的字还是能看清--时隔多年在新闻上看到自己的女儿，获悉自己还有个外孙女加上自己的儿子遇袭这几件事给他的冲击很大，他竟然写信过来了。  
一个被系死的情节忽然自己展开，铺在许昕面前，他没有什么欲望打开看，虽然他知道无论他写什么自己的心境都不会有太多的波澜，但是收件人上写着许昕和许曦，他讽刺的想，原来他还没有忘记自己女儿的名字，随即他又觉得自己实在太刻薄。  
他盯着那封信很久，决定，他和许曦要一起面对这件事。毕竟他们一起面对了这个倒霉家庭。  
许曦不知道在哪里，信号特别的差，能听到鼓鼓的风声，她扯着嗓子喊：“怎么了？”  
“我还要谢谢你的剧本呢，这就是你说的要帮我吗？让方博和另一个演员在我面前一遍一遍的排练激情戏码？”上次打电话太过匆忙完全来不及提及剧本。  
“你不是能改吗？”许曦满不在乎的说：“我这个是给你们创造了一起工作的时间和机会啊，你怎么不说这一点呢。”  
“多少我也是你哥哥，你写的时候就没什么心理障碍吗？”  
“我写的时候想的是方博。”  
许昕没有话了，  
“那个人来了一封信。”  
电话的那一段沉默了好久，只能听到风的声音，过了一会，许曦的声音在风声里特别虚弱：“他说了什么？”  
“我还没有看，不知道。”  
“我的天 ，这个人真有意思，他永远想要一个出场对吗？”  
许昕和许曦都沉默了，  
“你能打开看看吗？”  
许昕放下了电话，撕开了信，薄薄两页纸，他没有任何的内心的格斗和纠结，他大声念着信给他的妹妹，在错乱的电流声和风声之中，轻飘飘的字句之间，他不知道他的妹妹能听到多少，等他念完了之后，他的妹妹开口了：“他可真有意思。”  
“的确。”  
“说真的，他唯一来信的目的只能是道歉和忏悔，但是我现在连道歉和忏悔都不需要了，因为我不觉的我是他的受害人了。”  
“但是他来信提出来要见尧尧。”  
“当然了，他另一个儿子现在才上小学吧，你又这样，和晓可能是他唯一可以见到的外孙了。”  
“果然血缘的延续这件事在他看来是至高无上的铁律，可以赦免很多他认为的罪行。”  
“你怎么看。”  
“他要见尧尧，我没什么看法，你是尧尧的母亲，你说了算。”  
“我不知道，我觉得我没有以前那么恨他了，但不是说我就会让我女儿去见他。”  
后来信号实在是太差了，他们无奈切断了电话，  
过了一会许曦发过来短信说她要考虑一下，但是和晓会先于自己回来，让他安排人去机场接一下。“我暂时走不开而你说的所有我都不信，我准备让和晓过来看看你那边情况究竟如何。”  
过了一会，许曦又发来一条信息：“我亲爱的哥哥，当你看我写的剧本的时候难道没有其他的感受吗？”  
许昕捏着手机考虑了很久，不甘心，和替你开心这两句话被他打出来又删去的来回替换，最后他只能回复，没有。  
许昕叹了一口气，走到沙发那里继续瘫在上面想，经历了这么多终于可以平平常常的和自己的妹妹联系上也算是个不错的收获，剩下的事情就是稳住方博。  
话说他是怎么认识方博的？  
那一年王励勤突然找他，他注意到了许昕，他的书，他义无反顾的姿态，还有冉冉升起的名气，他想和他合作，“你不同意我完全可以理解，政治明星比娱乐明星体育明星都难做，需要一个人既聪明又大胆最关键的是他要下定决心这辈子就耗在这一件事上，或者说，这一辈子就毁在这一件事上了。”  
写了两本书小有名气的许昕仍然穷困潦倒，单靠写字就能养活自己显然不现实，母亲的葬礼之后他又找出了那把枪，这次他想到了更危险的报复，他在复仇和寻找妹妹的夹缝中挣扎，一切都是灰白的，他抽着烟坐在王励勤体面干净的办公室里，焦虑的不停在抖腿。落地窗的阳光打在身上，房间里只有他的身边萦绕灰尘，他没有剃胡子像是一个正在被通缉的逃犯，眼睛里都是恶毒的恨意和没办法排解的抑郁，他拖着早就被毁了的前半生觉得后半生估计也好不到哪里去，毁在这件事上好像划得来。  
他点了头。  
“第一件事就是，戒烟。”王励勤指着他手里的烟卷说。  
痛苦的戒烟和禁断反应之后，他被扔进了健身馆，定期美白牙齿，早起刮胡子须后水，保养皮肤。学会了怎么挑选适合自己的香水手表和西装，公共关系的课程上，他被训练每一个微笑的弧度，怎么说话，用什么声音回答什么问题，面对记者什么样，面对同道什么样，面对敌人什么样，一切都是假的，他是个7x24小时的演员。开始的时候他要死记硬背一些东西才能应付过来，后来他不需要了，他发现自己在这方面太有天赋了，他可以流利从容的接受采访，甚至可以面不改色的出庭为自己雄辩，他没有空想自己说的到底是不是自己想的，也没办法辨认自己嘴里出来的是真心话还是场面话。  
他、从一个赤贫，绝望，充满灰尘的作家成了打扮得体出入跟着保镖和闪光灯的革命儿。  
麻烦越来越多，敌人和名声同时在膨胀，投诉恐吓被电视台封杀官司纷至沓来，王励勤提议给他聘请一个私人律师，他想到了大学同学马龙，起码有个人能提醒自己，许昕到底是谁。  
在陷入一个泥潭一样的官司半年之后，他想到了那个同样在舆论风口浪尖的方博，他决定要见见他。

 

闫森的公司一直想要签方博，但是不知道处于什么原因方博一直拒绝，他一直是自由演员的状态东演一个，西演一个，直到自由“过头”了，自己搞出来一个堕落与漂浮，被全部的演出公司封杀。  
闫森看准了时机，他们有自己的剧场，有自己的公关最关键的是他们正愁每年的预算花不完。  
所以，许昕是带着要说服方博加入闫森公司的任务的。  
“什么是政治，政治就是把朋友搞的多多的，把敌人搞的少少的。”许昕拽了拽自己西服的下摆和坐在旁边捂脑袋的马龙说道。那个时候他刚结束了缠绕在他身上半年的官司，还顺便收到了一大堆的恐吓信。  
“那你就自己去吧，为什么还要扯上我？我不喜欢一切坐着的文艺活动，你让我看两个小时的话剧，你不如放我回家，我为了你下一个官司养足精神。”  
“上一个是最后一个。”  
“你算了吧，他们这事专门找你麻烦的，你给我小心点啊。”马龙站起来，一提到官司他就来了精神，指着许昕警告道。  
“我就是看个话剧，还能怎么样，完事之后咱们三个吃个饭。”  
“为什么还有我？”  
“两个人尴尬。”许昕系好了右边的袖扣，这个方博听说前一段因为堕落与漂浮和自己一样成了风口浪尖上的人物，不过自那以后他消失了一阵，今天是他新话剧的首演，他早就送了花，从王励勤那里要了两张票：“我虽然没看过那个剧，但是能把保守派那帮人气成那样的人，一定和咱们是一路的，都认识认识是好事啊，你在纠结什么。”  
“好事？”马龙的脸埋在手掌里说话，一会他在手指缝里露出一只眼睛：“怎么？光帮你打官司还不够，还要帮他打官司吗？看他做那个事就知道了不是个省油的灯，估计也很费律师。”  
“说好了，五点。”  
“不行，我没同意。”马龙准备低抗到最后：“许昕，你别忘了最近你收到的恐吓信，最好不要在公共场合上露脸。。。”  
“哼。”没有等马龙说完，许昕就一声冷笑打断了他，他低头笨拙的系着左手的袖口，“要不就说你不懂了呢，这个时候，我要是被袭击了，立法会的那帮老家伙就会动摇，我要是死了，媒体大肆宣扬，没准还给我拍一个纪录片，那个纪录片再得个什么奖，群众心中的愧疚和正义感一高涨没准就能推动他们立法呢。” 遇到事情喜欢长篇大论是许昕唯一的爱好，他忽然做了一个沉思状 “唯一遗憾的就是我无亲无故也没有伴侣，自然没人会红着眼圈替我领个奖什么的，你可以替我去。然后，然后几十年以后，初中课本上都是我。【另一位高喊I have a dream 的战士早早的永眠了】。”  
许昕长腿耷拉在沙发靠背一边和袖扣纠缠一边说。  
马龙只听进去一半因为他注意到记者在门口越积越多，“许昕，谁说你今天要出门了吗？”  
许昕关闭了自己想象的闸门和嘴，走过来俯在窗户上看了一会：“王励勤那个家伙，直接把我的行程泄露了。妈的。”他转了个圈和马龙说道：“咱们要从大门走，这是他们想要的自由无畏的--幻象。”然后他套上大衣戴上手套：“许昕经过漫长的诉讼终于今天走出家门，享受自由的傍晚，他没有被这大半年的官司影响到他兴致的丝毫，”一边朗诵着他预想明天的新闻会出现的词句。  
马龙把大衣一转披到肩膀上，手臂穿过袖子：“这个应该是自由左派报纸。”  
许昕迈着大步子在走廊里，按了电梯和马龙一边走进去一边说：“无耻的小丑，狡猾的逃脱了他应有惩罚，昨天傍晚他能再次自由的行走在街道上，他应该感谢上帝的仁慈和司法的无能。”  
“这个应该是保守派。”  
“带有宗教性质的保守派。”许昕扫了马龙一眼补充了一点。他看着上边的数字急速在变化，  
“我已经看到推特有人在投票了。”马龙通过电梯里的反光确定着自己外表是否得体，许昕活动着面部的肌肉。“结果呢。”  
电梯 叮的一声开了之后，他们就被外边的闪光的晃的睁不开眼睛，  
“许昕，许昕请问你今天要去哪？”  
“私人行程。”  
“对于这个漫长的半年的诉讼周期的结束你有什么想说的吗。”  
“我想说的在法庭上说完了。”  
“许昕，你曾经公开说过你不会结婚，为什么你这么执着婚姻平权？”  
“我说的是我结不了婚，不做和做不到是有区别的。”  
“那你为什么这么执着于。。。”  
许昕挣扎着爬上了车，马龙也艰难的关上了车门，人群的声音渐渐变小，但是在耳畔嗡嗡作响，像是讨人厌的蚊子闪光灯仍然在车内飘过。  
许昕长舒了一口气：“王励勤这是联系了多少人。”  
“不知道。”马龙系上了安全带。  
“诶，那个推特的投票结果怎么样？”许昕一边拽着自己的安全带一边问道。  
“没注意。对于没有听过我的辩护就产生的结果，我都没有兴趣。”  
等他们到剧场的时候已经很多人入场了，幸而王励勤只是说他会出门，但是没有具体透露他会去哪里，三晃两晃的就把记者的车晃丢了，稀里糊涂坐上了许昕的车的马龙也只能和他到了剧场，存了大衣就坐在关系者席上，许昕瞄了一眼门票和手里的传单：无因的反叛。他挑挑眉毛：詹姆斯·迪恩？  
这部话剧是改变自詹姆斯·迪恩的电影无因的反叛，方博是主演--Jim一个所谓的“垮掉的一代”的高中生，他穿着红色的夹克，粗旷又张扬，皱着眉毛对一切都无所谓，又对一切都不满，高中生的他正在成长的身体里揣着对整个“大人世界”的恶意和反抗，许昕看得投入，他必须承认除了长相（因为没有人能比詹姆斯·迪恩还要帅），方博就是Jim，他举手投足间的不拘和洒落，还有他说话气息的停顿，他眼神里的不满和躁动，他蹙起眉毛时露出的少年的无辜，他在打架时候的动作，暴力又凶狠带着不计后果的冲动。  
许昕眼神随着主演方博的身影游走在舞台上，他更坚定了他要结交方博的决心，他觉得方博就是和Jim一样，反叛又充满血性的人，也许他会和自己的妹妹有点像，那种血管里流淌着烈酒的人。也许会容易冲动而制造麻烦，但是永远贯彻自己的那种人。许昕没有等到主演上台谢幕就先找到工作人员，被引导了休息室（马龙已经在旁边的位置上睡着了）。  
可当他见了方博之后就忘了，他不想和他谈主义，他不想和他说什么天赋人权的狗屁，他也不想装模作样，因为方博最开始就暴露了最真实的自己，真实到许昕觉得在他面前扮演谁都是极其不礼貌甚至有点野蛮的事。  
许昕躺在办公室的沙发上，他想到第一次见到方博的情形，他完全出乎自己的预想，他被迷住了。  
许昕坐在方博的休息室看着方博推门进来的那一瞬间是诧异和惊奇的：因为，他和刚才的Jim一点也不像。  
当然他还穿着Jim的红色夹克，脸上还有残妆，但已经被汗水洗的差不多了，他应该一边走进来一边用卸妆的纸巾擦了脸，许昕第一次发现方博，他刚才在台上看的那个放荡不羁的少年，是个圆脸，眼睛也不再布满挑衅的眯着，它们瞪得圆圆的看着自己。他的眉毛也比舞台上短了，那对飞扬的眉峰消失了。  
一个圆脸，瞪着圆眼睛，额头鬓角都是汗珠，一脸局促不安的青年站在了门口。他脸还是红的，不知道是妆容的关系还是累的关系，他的呼吸也上下起伏着，他站在自己的休息室门前，不知道应不应该走进来，许昕同样吃惊的看着他，  
“你，你好，我是方博。”方博眼睛上下游走着，点了头走进了休息室。  
忽然整个休息室变得狭窄了很多，似乎空间被这个方博压缩成了很小的一块，许昕在这中间变得坐立不安。  
他刚才还幻象着今天晚上可以随便的找个酒吧，拉上马龙畅谈一夜，如今他看着方博站在他眼前有点局促的看着他：“请问，你就是许昕吧，我在电视上看过你。”  
“哦，哦～～。”许昕似乎是被自己的第一声叫醒了一样，他扶了扶眼镜，收起了因为吃惊而伸出去的下巴，“不好意思，主要是，你和台上太不一样了，哦，对，我是许昕。”他语无伦次。  
“我听说你们要和我吃饭对吗？”方博拎起一条毛巾擦着脸上的汗，现在他自然了很多，熟门熟路的坐到自己的椅子上侧过身问许昕，他擦完一圈之后许昕注意到，他的脸仍然是红的，他又看了一眼方博的耳朵尖，也是红的。  
“对，就想问你有没有时间。”许昕前倾身子问道。  
方博用毛巾擦着脖子：“我晚上还有一场大约 10点半左右结束，你那个时候有时间的话。”  
“有时间。”许昕马上回答道，他脑子里有一个Jim眼前有一个方博，他拼命的想把这两个人扯到一块，毕竟在半个小时之前这两个的确是一个人。  
“内个。”方博有点为难的说道。  
“什么？”  
“我可能要先吃一口东西，毕竟马上就有下一场，如果你不介意的话。”许昕以为他要赶他走，正准备起身告辞，“你可以和我一起吃，不过都是剧场的便当而已。”  
“不介意，我也没吃晚饭。”  
方博坐在化妆镜前的椅子上，许昕坐在沙发上，中间摆了另一把椅子。放着盒饭，两个人就这椅子吃了起来。  
这个方博和许昕开始想的太不一样了，事前准备的话题，他都不想说了，他倒是想听听方博说什么，他也乐意回答他的问题，他希望他们聊点除了什么平权，什么主义，左右派以外其他的话题，但是他一时找不到。  
“我看过你的书，我很喜欢，特别喜欢。”方博府着身子对着凳子上的盒饭说，许昕只能看到他的头旋。  
“真的吗？”忽然就开心起来。  
“恩，真的。你的书不是很畅销吗？”  
“那你喜欢哪本。”一般的情况作家会礼貌的道谢之后客套一番，但是今天的作家有点不一样，他急切想知道他的读者喜好，或者他想得到读者的夸奖。  
“就，都，都喜欢。”方博也没想到许昕会这么积极，一时想不到什么，嘴里含着菜模模糊糊的回答。  
这个回答看来，他说喜欢我的书应该是客套了，许昕低头想着了一阵，竟然觉得有点失望，失望的原因不是因为方博并不是真的喜欢他的书，而是因为方博在客套他。  
“我喜欢《通往花径的迷宫》和《大桥上的审判》。”方博咽下了饭，缓缓的说。  
“真的吗？这两本也是我个人很喜欢的。”许昕的情绪有点赶不上这个休息室里的变化，现在他又开心了。  
方博含含糊糊的点了点头没有搭岔，许昕觉察到他们两个的情绪在这个房间里此消彼长的不稳定着，他进一步，方博就退一点，他安静一点，方博就会补充上来，他的手指在沙发扶手上敲敲打打，想尽量找到一种规律，和方博相处的规律，尽管他真正的见到他才不到一个小时。  
“你这个话剧很消耗体力吧，你得多吃点。”许昕想到刚才话剧里面打斗的戏码。  
“恩。我尽量，但每次演完都会瘦几斤，消耗的太快了。”方博认真的回答。“能量分配很重要，话剧是一条下来的，如果上场力气花大了就对不起下一场的观众了。”  
能量的分配，许昕心里重复了一下这句话，他找到了这个屋里情绪波动的原因：方博在尽量保持情绪的平衡，因为他还有下一场戏，如果因为中场发生了什么，情绪的指针就会变得过高或者过低。像乐器一样，最开始定音的时候不准确的话，怎么演奏的曲子都是跑调 。  
但是，其实最好的办法就是在这中间谁也不要见，许昕嚼着他都不知道什么味道的饭菜机械的咽了下去，但是方博竟然邀请自己和他一起在休息室里吃便当。  
那天晚上他回头看着黑暗中灯火辉煌的剧场，在冬天的夜风里，在他呼出的白雾消失后，他才记得自己是谁，不过是满身灰尘在王励勤办公室抖着腿的一个写字的可怜人。  
马龙，以前也是堂堂的公司法务顾问职场精英，自从跟了许昕之后莫名其妙的成了人权方面的权威，两三年时间拿下了全胜诉的记录，他终于结束了为期半年之久如同陷入沼泽一般的案子，在这个周五的晚上，他刚刚心满意足的醒来的时候发现剧场的人都走空，许昕也早就不见了踪影，他在剧场的三楼和二楼之间转了好几个弯之后终于找到了大门，然后和失散已久的大衣和许昕汇合了，他的大衣还是那样，但是许昕似乎有点癫狂，他第一句话就是：“马龙帮我预约一个饭店，要快，要好，要保密。”  
马龙一边套上大衣一边说：“你应该雇一个秘书。”  
“现在来不及了，只有你。”  
“我们合同上没有写这一条。”  
“看在大学同学的情分。”  
“那情分都让你在邀请我做你的私人律师的时候用完了，确切的说现在是你欠我的。”  
“我必须要在见到他，尽在今天晚上，”许昕忽然抓住了他的手臂，他处在原因不明的亢奋状态，他眼神有点发呆，语速却是出奇的快：“我没见过这样的，简直，超乎你的想象的可爱，或者有趣，让你不禁的想知道下一句话他会说什么，下一个动作会是什么。我要错过了他，也许以后我会酗酒，会打架，会一塌糊涂，会根本走不了路。”  
马龙早就习惯许昕在特别激动的情况下语言和思维就像奔跑在高速公路一样的发神经，他忽略了大多数的内容只听到了后面几句：“你在说一双鞋吗？”  
“我说的是个人！”许昕拽起马龙大衣领：“十点半，也就是两个小时零九分钟之后会和我再次见面的人。”  
“约个饭店？”马龙一脸严肃的确认，许昕点点头。  
“许昕，我警告你，你这次可别惹上什么麻烦。”马龙手里握着自己的手套点了点许昕的前胸 “我肯定会帮你定一个绝对安全的地方。”

他等方博出现，在他的商务车里，他结束了官司，名声越来越大，记者无孔不入的跟着他透过玻璃窗在人群中一眼就看到了方博，他穿着灰色的外套，左右来回观望，许昕不知道自己在做什么，  
他握着方向盘，不知道自己在干什么，但是他的确在这个黑暗的空间里对自己笑，他对今天晚上会发生什么一点都没有把握，甚至他对自己会做什么都没有把握，他细长的手指敲在方向盘上打着节奏，他垂着眼睛不知道在看哪里，他心里数着时间知道方博随时都可能出现，他把头抵在方向盘上再次想到，他根本不知道自己在干什么。  
许昕沉默的开着车，他不是个笨人也许比其他人更敏感一点，方博让他和他一起吃便当，还有他上车的举动，更要命的是那双看向自己的眼睛，他知道，方博也喜欢自己。至于为什么用了一个也，他也不是很明白，因为自从方博进入休息室那时候其他的脑袋就有点糊涂了。  
然后就是那个僵硬的晚餐，马龙约了一个很像他风格的地方，阴谋家的巢穴，他感觉到方博在期间的疏离，他知道为什么方博会忽然冷淡下来，他恨不得马上说，我知道你是怎么想我的，但是我不是。  
他开车到马龙和他说的饭店还没停好车，就被眼前的排场吓了一跳，马龙给他定的地方和他想的一点都不一样。  
刚下车，马上就有侍者过来殷勤的说着久等您了，不容方博拒绝就帮他拿走了他的包，他们被带进了一个个室，发现桌子上的餐具都是摆好了，许昕知道绝对被马龙骗了，他就掏出手机问他怎么订到这里的。  
“据说两个议员定了这里临时取消了，我才订到的。”  
“我可真是谢谢你了，哪有带人来这种日式料亭的？”  
“吃个饭怎么就不可以了？这个地方绝对的隐秘。”  
许昕难得的被马龙问住了，对啊，如果只是吃个饭的话，其实哪里都好啊，为什么他脑子里就是插着蜡烛摆着玫瑰花的浪漫场面呢。他不再说话把手机放回口袋里，这个时候侍者忽然过来说：“许先生，失礼了，我们不知道您习惯使用左手，马上帮您换餐具。”  
然后他很快的把餐具都按左手习惯的人摆好，没有发出一点碗碟和桌面的声音之后，他站到门外，深鞠了一躬关上了门。  
方博觉得他来了一个挺厉害的地方：“这里的服务。。。他们怎么知道你惯用左手？”  
“可能是我一直用左手拿着手机吧。”  
“啊。”  
他们都有点拘谨，许昕不知道自己在干嘛，方博觉得一切都不真实。默默的吃着一道又一道的菜，方博基本上不太懂，他会直接问上菜的人，这个是什么，怎么吃，许昕也觉得这东西吃着太麻烦，又是脸上的肉，又是身上的肉，还有马肉的刺身，过一会又有人端上两个小炉子帮他们烤，期间一句话都说不出来，只能尽快的把不知道什么玩意的往嘴里塞，肉软的不像话，都不用嚼，和着柠檬汁后劲竟然有一点甜。  
最后是每人一碗米饭。旁边放着黑松露，“你可以把它磨成细片伴着饭一起用。”侍者殷勤的介绍，“饭已经用黄油拌好了。” 许昕把饭塞到嘴里，不知道什么味道，但他知道这顿饭是马龙对他的报复，当他又看到单票上的数字的时候觉得，马龙恨他不轻。  
许昕注意到方博大部分都没有碰 “你不喜欢吃生的啊。”许昕有点抱歉的说，  
“我，还在话剧周期里，生的，菌类都不能吃。。”  
许昕尴尬的结帐之后，他有点不甘心就这么放方博回去，毕竟这一顿饭下来，他们和服务人员说的话比对彼此说的要多多了。  
“您这哪里还有喝一杯的地方。”  
侍者指了指楼上：“最顶层有一个酒吧，本来是指对会员开放，但是您可以。”许昕听了有点嫌侍者话太多，他摸摸鼻子：“那麻烦你。”  
方博什么也不说也跟着进了电梯。  
“你，经常来这吗？”他忽然看着许昕问道。  
“不不不。”许昕忙着摆手，“我是第一次来，那个马龙帮我约的地方，假死了。”  
他那时才知道堕落与漂浮真正关于的是什么，也知道方博大概永远不可能出现在公众电波之中，他替他惋惜，替他不值，方博也明显的消沉下去，他记得自己问过他，是不是后悔了，方博坦率的回答是，后悔了，但是也没有用。  
顶层是可以看夜景的地方，他们去的时候人已经很少了，找了角落，调酒师说是要免费送给他香槟，许昕摆摆手换了杯啤酒，方博不知道怎么手里端着一杯香槟回来。  
“我可能没说对。”他抿着香槟。似乎很不喜欢。  
“那我和你换吧。”许昕推过去自己的玻璃杯。  
“可是这个我已经喝了。”  
“我不在乎这个。”  
然后他们才真正的说上话，方博放松下来，他似乎是被上一个饭店的架势有点镇住了，也觉得许昕如果是天天在这里混着的人也没什么必要过深的交谈，许昕看着他松弛的肩膀也摘掉了眼镜放在桌子上，眯着眼睛看着的灯火。  
“我找了你很久，自从堕落与漂浮之后你就没有消息了。”  
“我啊，我接到了一堆恐吓信，被我家人藏起来了，说是太危险。”方博抿了几口酒，皱起眉头。  
“被你家人藏起来了。”  
“恩，说是太危险了，先不要工作。”  
“哦。”许昕慌张的拿起眼镜，架在鼻子上：“那，你男朋友真的很紧张你。”  
他一边掐着自己的双手的虎口处，一边骂自己傻，怎么没有事先问一下。  
“哦，是我哥。不是我男朋友。”方博慢慢悠悠的说。  
“还能这样呢。”  
“我打不过他。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”这不是句笑话但许昕笑得过于开心。  
“不过我听说，从那以后你本来还有电视剧和电影的约也作废了对吗？”许昕笑够了忽然严肃的问道。  
“恩。”方博抿着嘴点点头，的确他以后可能只能出演话剧和一些小成本实验电影，许昕注意到他手指暗暗发力。  
“你后悔吗？”许昕轻轻地问他，“毕竟，你是个好演员。”  
“后悔啊。”方博抬起头和他说，然后他又用胳膊肘拄着自己的脸看着外边漫不经心的说：“但是后悔也没有用了。”  
接下来方博说的话许昕一直记得，像是闪电划过夜空一样的清晰。  
方博做了个无奈的表情，眉毛舒展开来，他漫不经心又坚定的说：“因为再重来一遍的话，我还是会演的。”   
最后把方博送到他公寓楼下的时候已经是早上三点左右了，许昕一遍一遍道歉，方博摆摆手：“都是下午，没有关系。”在方博要关门走掉的时候许昕忽然跳出车来，“我还能见你吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那我怎么联系你？”  
“给我一张你的名片吧，我联系你。”  
许昕掏出自己的名片看到上边写着作家 活动家，他突然觉得要吐了，急忙忙的掏出笔，把所有前面的头衔都恶狠狠的划去写上自己私人的电话，：“打电话给我。”  
许昕把车停在方博楼下好久没有走，他坐在车里，看着冬天三四点的空旷的街道，没有一点疲倦，他吃惊为什么自己一点都不困，他眯着眼睛想一遍一遍的想刚见到方博：他在第一家饭店的表情和拘谨；他轻轻问自己：“你经常来着吗。”时的疏离；他看着自己的眼神；他的坦率的回答；他慢悠悠的说：“因为再重来一遍的话，我还是会演的。”。

许昕在沙发上拱了拱从钱包里掏出一张名片，  
不管别人怎么样在他看来方博对工作的认真和热诚，他喜欢谈论工作但不是得意洋洋的夸夸其谈；他坦率直接但不是因为头脑简单的鲁莽。  
他因为那部剧受到了不公平的对待，断送了前程，他被恐吓被限制，却没有丝毫表现的像个受害者：没有为什么他们行，我就不行的埋怨；没有对那帮老古板的不满；没有我太可惜了的自怨自艾；他知道那部剧的代价是什么，他坦然接受，那不是逆来顺受的软弱那是来自天生的勇敢。  
许昕看着自己当时在一张名片后面潦草的写着他记得但记不清在哪本书里看到的前言：我还要把我保全下来我自己的核心奉献给他---那个与文字无关的，不和梦想做交易的，不受时间，欢乐，逆境触动的核心。  
他对着那几个字看了好久  
“如果我也有的话。”

人有多少种性格就有多少种相爱的模式，其中的感情可以有无数的词语来形容，喜欢，爱慕，崇拜，依赖，宠爱，眷恋，有的是一瞬而过的激情，有的是天长日久的叠加，但是他知道，他被他迷住了。  
如果非的要说的话，那种感觉就是连日的阴雨天的乌云中，出现了一团棉花糖，在铁青色的天空下的，干净的气团，从天边冒出来，自顾自的漂浮，它无意与乌云为伍更谈不上结仇，它只是懒散的被风变换着形状，似乎它比周围的乌云更加轻盈柔软，因为它偶尔会露出破绽，而人们终于在破绽之中见到了久违的蓝天，他们会拍拍身边的人惊喜的说，终于，天快晴了。


	19. Chapter 19

方博第一次和家里摊牌是16岁的时候，不知道怎么他最先选择了自己的父亲。  
他长大以来基本上没有怎么交流过的父亲。他记得他低着头双手攥的骨节发白，他不敢抬头甚至不敢睁眼睛等了一会之后听到父亲叹了口气：“对不起。”他父亲说。他父亲还在自己的电器行核对货物，他摘掉眼镜说。  
方博惊讶的抬起头不明白自己为什么被道歉了。  
“对不起，”他父亲重复了一句“我一直没有察觉到。”然后他又带上了眼镜回到了工作中，他一直这样，不停的在工作，你不知道他是开心还是难过，话语少的可怜，一个词重复的用来用去，你和他说什么他只会僵直的回答是和不是或者不知道。  
“我一直不知道怎么理解你，方博，虽然你是我的孩子，但是你和你母亲要亲密更多。我娶你母亲的时候只想着我爱她就结婚了，完全没有想过我将来会变成父亲，”他父亲仰望着高高的货架在宽阔有序的仓库里说，白炽灯亮的耀眼。  
“但是你来了，我不知道怎么应对，除了电路和经营生意我对这个世界一无所知，我当然是爱你的，但我没有任何事情是可以教你的，我只喜欢过你母亲，我甚至不能教你如何去爱其他人。所以，如果你说你是谁，你就是谁。我没办法指手画脚。”他父亲在收货单上打了几个勾把铅笔别在耳朵上回头看着愣掉的方博说：“告诉你母亲我今天还有一批货要来，晚饭不用等我。”  
方博曾经问过他母亲为什么要和这个男人结婚，他们怎么都不像是一个世界的人，“你们基本上没有交谈。”十二岁的他在晚饭桌上懊恼地问。那天晚上和今天一样，父亲托人带了个话说店里有事情走不开。  
“方博，先把你的晚饭吃完了再说话，你吃的太慢说的太多。”  
母亲坐着旁边翻着书回答。  
“这不是我的想听到的答案。”方博攥着餐具敲打桌面，他那是正是反抗期仇视父辈的最开始的年龄。他声音越来越大，变得有点无理取闹。  
“方博！”母亲啪的合上了书。反抗的年轻人用眼里的不服气对峙。  
“你知道吗，无知空虚的人即使大吵大嚷都是只是苍白微弱，而深沉丰盈灵魂连沉默都带着轰鸣。”  
方博当然不知道她母亲说的什么，她一直是这样，像是对待大人一样对待他，好像12岁的他能听懂似的，但是他的确安静了下来，他当然不服气，但是他安静的吃完了晚餐。安静的刷完了自己的餐具。安静的上了楼。  
仓库的那天晚上他才觉得他有点懂了母亲的话。他同时诧异为什么自己会记得这句话。

王励勤觉得最近他倒霉极了。  
一切都从许昕出院开始，本来大好的形式就这么被许昕耍无赖一样按了暂停。  
“我不可能在进一步了。”许昕被四个保镖围着跳下了一架像是轻型坦克一样的防弹车，快步走进他的办公室。开场白就是这个。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“我想慢慢退出。”  
“你觉得可能吗？”王励勤根本没有停下手里的工作在在屏幕上来回点拨。他们在一场没有结果的交谈之中。  
舆论的战车已经开出竞技场，人群的热情点燃之后，一切已经失控，许昕的名字在tag里持久不下，他以前干过的没有干过的好事都一股脑的按在他头上，他是希望，是这个世界开始变好的开始。他是革命的开端，很多人开始有意无意地认为如果许昕成功了，这个社会会变得更加宽容和多元。  
“许昕这个名字会成为这个社会由前现代国家过渡到现代国家的标签。”王励勤无意中读出了自己看到的一条回复。  
被按成标签的人坐在旁边的沙发上无动于衷。  
“最开始的时候我已经警告过你了，政治明星不好做，你的一辈子都会毁在这件事上。你再也不可能是个普通人。”  
“那你说如果我参政会怎么样。”许昕眯起眼睛看着他前方花瓶里插的剑兰问道，挺立的花枝在关节处绽开肉粉色的花瓣。和这个清冷的办公室不是很相称，其中一节有点歪曲的向上盘旋但是花头太沉最后还是没精打采的耷拉下来。  
“什么？”王励勤的笔在屏幕上狠狠的戳了一记。  
“我准备参政，如果你不让我停下来的话。”许昕侧过脸看这王励勤他浑身上下露着一种老子来真的气势，把王励勤从现在的工作里拔了出来。  
“你知道我做不了什么主。”王励勤扔下笔，有点自暴自弃的说“而且就四个月以后。”  
“ 你我都知道明年你四月份什么都不会发生，舆论要想作用于法律需要更多的时间和努力，这件事不是一代人就能完成的。“  
”如果你担心方博，大可不必，我认为他不会。。。“  
”也不全是为他了，“许昕靠在沙发上，”你不觉的可笑吗，半年前我还是人人唾弃的伪君子，一个私生女的爸爸，半年之后我就成了个英雄，一个灯塔，这太荒唐了，剧情翻转并不意味着精彩，意味着所有人都太蠢了，包括我。 我没什么想法再继续下去了，一切都太蠢了。”  
“我们就是一个个的蠢人在一条条没有任何意义的战壕里制造或者躲避战火，持续百年，这个就是我们干的事，是所有人干的事，许昕，你可以暂时休息，但是我不能保证让你休息到什么时候，你比我清楚。”

尧尧一脸不开心的出现在门口的时候，张继科正在对着那封最新的恐吓信皱眉头，他刚对着信照了一张照片就看到许昕开门之后领进了一个小女孩。  
张继科认出了她。  
“你来干什么？”张继科皱着眉头问。  
尧尧没有理他，一屁股坐在沙发上，手里还有自己的行李，似乎仍然不打算说话。  
“许曦不信任我对她说的话，自己又走不开就把她送过来了。”  
“这不是添乱吗？”张继科扔下手机，靠在椅子上生闷气，这个时候多了个孩子，而且还是个定时炸弹一样的人物，他和这个小女孩没有过多的接触过但是他认为她的杀伤力不会小于她妈妈。  
“我有什么办法。直接买了票把这么小的孩子送上飞机，她心太大了。”  
张继科走过去把那个小人领进了许昕的卧室，狠叨叨的说，呆一会。就关上了门。  
“你打算怎么办，你刚挨了枪子，让这小姑娘也来吗？”  
“我有什么办法，只能让两个保镖跟着她。”  
“你傻了吗，让两个保镖跟着她天天坐在坦克一样的防弹车里？她会被吓死的。“  
”你说怎么办？“  
张继科低头运了一口气，似乎下了很大的决心：”送到她外公家。“  
许昕发誓，如果张继科不是方博的表哥，他绝对会抓起手边随便的什么玩意朝他脑袋扔过去。他一时气得说不出来话，在客厅里来回踱步。肩膀都在颤抖。过了一会他的声音都在颤抖：“你以为你是谁？”  
“这是唯一安全的方法。”张继科冷静的说。  
许昕冲过去拽住他的领子然后想了想放开了，他背对张继科：”我就是再买一张机票把她送回哥伦比亚也不会送到那里去。“  
张继科冷笑了一下，“让个小姑娘连续两次横跨太平洋，你们也是真好心。”  
“张继科，我们家的事，你最好别管，最好谁也别管。而且许曦也不会同意的。“  
”这事难道不应该是尧尧自己决定吗？要不要见外公。“张继科靠着墙继续说，他丝毫没有把许昕过度的反应放在心上。”凭什么你们自己决定，就因为你们那点小别扭？“  
”小别扭？“许昕转过头有点不可思议的看着张继科。  
”对不起，大别扭。我没有说让你原谅谁，我也没有兴趣，如果在其他的时间点我也不会提议，但是现在，在我刚看完你给我那信的现在，我认为把她送到她外公的住处是最安全的。我甚至认为我应该现在马上回家继续把方博锁在我家里。”  
“许曦不会同意的。”许昕低声说。  
“你把她电话给我。”张继科走过去冲许昕张开手掌，他手掌没有任何的颤抖，他不知道他在做一件在许昕看来最疯狂的事情。“你不知道我们家发生过什么，你为什么插过来一脚。”  
“我不需要知道，我只知道那帮人要抓住你或者你最在乎的人在最近上火刑架，像是中世纪烧死女巫一样。”  
“什么？”  
张继科叹了一口气，甩出了那张纸怕被屋子里的小孩听到小声念到：“我们将赐予你无尽的黑暗和痛苦来洗涤你的恶灵，换取宁静，最漫长的黑夜的黎明过后仍是黑夜。他们说着的洗涤恶灵是用火烧，这个邪教头子截取了过去拜火教的一些仪式，他头脑也过于简单，一切和水有关的在他们的教义里都自动变换成火，也就是说他们要用把你烧死或者把谁烧死的手段来惩罚你，漫长的黑夜过后仍是黑夜，漫长的黑夜指的是冬至，也就是说冬至那天他们会动手，但是你也看到了他们的落款是十二月，现在是十一月，他们有自己的历法，具体的哪一天我也不清楚但应该就是最近，我在和你讨论这些完全是关心这孩子的安全，否则我马上会冲出你们家把方博送到一个你也不知道的地方，开春了再放出来。我跟了他们两年，我知道他们的手腕，他们是来真的，你要是不相信可以看我的报道，我有几百张照片可以证明这帮人的残忍和愚蠢，那个邪教头子被判了二十年也能证明他足够的危险。你以为上一次在公。。。“  
张继科忽然停住了，许昕看到他的瞳孔忽然缩小了，他定住了，他的脸色在短暂的一刻极具变换肌肉一瞬间缩紧，似乎在刹那之间他的嘴唇就失去的颜色变得苍白憔悴。  
许昕的手机戏剧性的响起来，同时尧尧自己推门出来，抬头看着他们俩，她似乎也感受到了室内紧张和恐怖的气氛，她睁着大眼睛看着张继科颓然把自己摔进了沙发，许昕握着电话的手在发抖，而那电话一直在响，一声比一声大，一声比一声紧急，外边传来救火车的声音呼啸着冲过他们所在的街区。

马龙本来是要和方博再谈一下关于舞台制作人的事情的，因为上一次他还没有在保密合同上签字，他不知道去哪里找方博，就先来了剧场，结果他路还是不是很熟就饶了几个弯，在一个路口停下了，手里握着手机定在原地，转了几个圈确认地图上箭头的指向，这个时候他忽然看到了方博，远远的，他还穿着演出时候的训练服，很好认。他被带到一辆车上，马龙没在意，以为是王励勤的人，准备给方博打个电话让他的车停一下，但是响了几声没人接，他远远看着那个保镖一样的人掏着方博的口袋，一切就开始不对劲，接着马龙听到了电话盲线的声音，车子很快的发动，一个小小的黑影被从车窗扔了出来。  
马龙跳上自己的车跟上了前面的车，他不知道车上有几个人，也不知道他们去哪，唯一肯定的他们绝对不是王励勤的人，方博现在正在险境。


	20. Chapter 20

张继科先夺过了许昕发抖手里的电话：“喂，”许昕这是第一次看到情绪激动的张继科，一个人类张继科。  
“跟着他，别跟丢了，但是要安全，我马上就到。”然后张继科就按掉了电话，抬头瞪了一眼许昕之后冲出了家门，许昕转过身告诉尧尧：“就待在这里哪里也别去，待在这里。”他关紧了屋子里的窗户和所有阳台的门，打开电视，来不及调频道把空调和电视遥控器一股脑的塞到小女孩手里，也跟着下楼了，给了楼下其中一个保安自己家的钥匙：“上楼陪那个小女孩，说什么也别出来。”  
在他跳上车的同时张继科的车就嗖的一声冲了出去，像是蓄势待发的火箭一样，许昕将将关上了车门之后才开始浑身发抖，他哆哆嗦嗦的拉上了安全带张了几次嘴，没有发出声音，喉咙在一瞬间罢工。  
张继科颤抖着手点着了一颗烟，深吸了几次之后他的手平稳下来，但是方向盘上留下了汗渍。  
“他们。”张继科说话的声音在跑调“他们是故意的，故意只是伤了一点你，他们想知道谁是你重要的人，不幸的是方博出现在了医院，而且和你乘坐同一辆车出了医院，或者是在你们彩排的时候让周围人察觉到你们的关系。根据他们的信来讲，到明天天亮之前方博应该是安全的，起码他们在信里说的是，在黎明之后，他们会。。。”张继科说不下去了，他愤怒的砸着车喇叭，他的车一路怒吼着穿过了闹市区。  
许昕注意到他们身后那辆防弹车。  
“我让他们跟着我。”张继科解释到，“对方不知道多少人，怕我一个人应付不过来。先去一趟我家。”  
许昕第三次来到张继科家，看着张继科飞快的打开了门之后爬上了通往二楼的台阶，然后是三楼，当张继科走进去把视线让出来的时候，许昕发现自己站在一个武器库的门口。

马龙小心的跟着，他虽然迷路但是起码跟着一辆车还是能做到的，只是他根本不知道自己在哪里，他焦急的再一次拨通了张继科的电话。  
“喂。”电话那边传来了一些金属碰撞的声音。  
“我，我不知道我在那里？”马龙抱歉的说。他紧张的握着方向盘看着路上的车越来越少，他的掩护也越来越稀薄。  
“这个不用你操心，你只管保护好你自己，跟着他们就好了。如果觉得不好赶紧调头逃走好吗？剩下的交给我。”那边传来了箱子被粗暴的合上的声音。  
关闭通话之后张继科摆弄了两次手机，屏幕里的地图就看到一个蓝色移动的圆点。  
“方博的手机被他们扔了。”张继科看着屏幕说。  
“这个是马龙的？你在他身上装了gps？”许昕不可思议的问他，“马龙知道吗？”  
“开玩笑，他当然不知道。”张继科像是看傻子一样看许昕。  
“可。。。”许昕一时不知道从哪里说起。  
“他有什么事，我去哪找一个一模一样的死心眼。”张继科拎着箱子向门口走去。

方博在被按进去的一刻注意到后面打着双闪的车，虽然他周围的人没有发现，但是他认识马龙的车，当他手机的屏幕显示马龙的时候心里暗暗的叫着不好，随机他的手机就被夺走了。他被一只手枪逼在背后乖乖的坐上了车，然后就被蒙住了眼睛。  
他不是不害怕，他只是觉得自己的不至于死在这里，不至于死在今天，他安静的不吵不闹分析车里的形式，他知道迎接他的绝对不止这三四个人。在一个组织里能出来劫人的基本上是底层，就算暴露了也不心疼，他不知道多久之后他就能看到这个残部的头子，他不希望马龙忽然进来救他，第一，抱歉的说马龙应该是最没有战斗力的一个，第二他希望不管怎么样可以把这帮玩意一锅端掉，再也没有比今天更全的的聚会了，即使这次聚会的主食就是自己。他被蒙着眼睛，不知道开向哪里也不知道接下来会发生什么，只能静静的听着车外面从都市的吵闹变成了郊外的宁静，阳光打在他脸上，他知道自己在朝西在走，车应该笔直的公路上前行，因为没有拐过几个弯。他甚至开始担心许昕会不会在另一辆车里和他一路向西。

“你下车吧。”张继科拒绝了许昕继续呆在车上。  
“你开什么玩笑？”  
“你在的话我还得顾及你，让你的保镖跟着我就行，张继科把手里的箱子交到其中一个人手里。”  
回头和许昕说，  
“你觉得我会答应吗。”许昕眯起眼睛。  
张继科很快的说：“你知道你上一次对我眯眼睛的时候我就想干一件事是什么吗。”许昕没来得及回答就觉得太阳穴一沉，顿时耳鸣就像防空警报一样响起，一切都开始变得柔软，包括他脚下的土地，世界就像掉进了奶液的咖啡，画着圈，混沌了颜色。  
“您是专业的。”张继科回到车上坐在后边的两个保镖忽然开口了。  
“恩？”  
“您没有打击他的脖子，那样也可以至晕但是很危险，你只是重击了他的听觉神经。”  
张继科歪着嘴笑了一下：“我怕给他打出脑震荡来，但是坏处就是这小子一会就会恢复，所以我们速战速决好吗？催泪瓦斯就在最上边，最好拿的地方，到时候先看情况，等人全了再行动，先救人再报警好吗？你们穿着防弹背心呢对吧。”张继科看着保镖鼓起来的领子问道。  
“恩，是的。”  
张继科看了一样移动的蓝点，决定先给马龙打个电话。  
“马龙，你可以停下来了。”  
“什么？”  
“他们那个方向只有一个地方可去，就是他们在郊外的一个礼拜堂，我知道在哪里，不要继续跟，在路边停车等我。”  
“可是要是。”  
“你停下来等我。”  
“难道不应该报警吗？”  
“你先停下来等我。先停下来。”

许昕从车里迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候发现车已经开回市区了，冲着车窗冲撞了几个回合之后见识到了防弹玻璃的坚强不屈，开车的保镖面部改色的超了几辆车：“您不用折腾了，您也知道这个是防弹车。”  
“掉头。”许昕突然冲过来薅住了保镖的衣领。  
“现在你打扰我开车的话遭殃的只是其他的车辆，您知道的。”  
“掉头。”许昕从后边钳住了保镖的脖颈，他的手冰凉的真的像是一把钳子。  
“我建议您休息一下。”  
许昕手上开始用力。保镖掰过他的手臂，许昕觉得他可以轻易的把自己的胳膊捏碎。  
“掉头。”  
保镖在一个路口停下了车。他粗暴的打开了车门，在许昕想夺门而出的时候把他塞了进去。  
“还是让您再晕一会吧，否则您和我都不会消停。”  
正当保镖抬手的时候他听到有人在敲车门。他和许昕同时望着声源的方向但是并没有人站在外边，他和许昕停下来，看着了一会之后，一只手从下面伸上来 咚咚又敲了两下。  
许昕拽开车门，是尧尧。不远处还有一脸疲惫的另一个保镖。  
尧尧拽着许昕的手下了车。  
许昕的保镖冲出来有点不可思议的看着不远处的同事，他同事又无辜又无奈的瘫这手，好像再说：我可没办法把一个六岁的小女孩打晕。  
尧尧拽着许昕和他做到了街边，气呼呼的说：“我本来不愿意回来的。”  
许昕觉得浑身都爬满了蚂蚁一样不安和古怪，他最想的就是开车跟着张继科，他不自觉的开始抖腿，手在发抖，因为刚才和车窗的较量浑身都在疼，不知道是不是刚才的后遗症，他觉得整个世界都在变形。  
“可是我妈妈他担心他的哥哥，就把我塞进了飞机里，你知道我也喜欢路易，路易是我的哥哥。”小女孩突然握住了许昕的手。她的掌心似乎有一个太阳一样温暖干燥。平稳坚定。  
“我知道，你们都有自己担心的人。”小女孩继续说，“我也有。”  
许昕不知道应该怎么办，他被尧尧压制住了，他不能甩开她，但是他知道他现在最应该做的是什么，他不知道自己干坐在这里有什么意义，方博因为他身处险境自己什么都做不了，一切都在于自己，他根本不应该奢求什么救赎，他的蜘蛛丝在劲风中飘摇岌岌可危，每一秒钟都可能断裂，而他会结结实实的跌回地狱。最关键的是是他把方博置于险境，他突然觉得自己可能是那个不幸的种子。他握着手机张继科没有任何消息，他知道自己什么都做不了，但是起码他可以去那个地方，把方博换出来，毕竟相比方博他们显然更恨自己，这也是张继科不让他前往的原因，但是如果他去了说不定在一场火刑之后他真的可以成为一个标志，一个符号，化成彩虹旗红色的部分。所有人都会幸福，他可以保护所有人。  
“你在听吗？”小姑娘忽然严厉的看着他。  
“尧尧，我，有更重要的事情要做。”许昕站起来走了几步就感受到保镖紧紧盯着他，他晃了晃手里的电话：“让我给张继科打个电话好吧。”然后几分钟后他平静的坐回到小女孩身边。  
“你们大人永远这样觉得自己的事情更重要，对小孩子说的话心不在焉，幸好我妈妈从来不这样。”  
“她是个好妈妈。麻烦你告诉她，我很爱她。”许昕挣脱开尧尧的手，他打一个电话到监狱，要求和那个人通话，达成一个交易后问出一个地址。不需要张继科冒险，不需要王励勤费心，更不需要马龙在用奇怪的方法把自己拽落下神坛，甚至不需要六岁的尧尧再一次跨越太平洋来确认自己的情况，尘埃落定一切迎刃而解。  
想到这，他有点释怀，整个世界仍然在变形，但是似乎是一切归回原位的在移动，懊悔一直在，他应该更坚强一点，应该更果断一点，应该更聪明一点，应该更勇敢一点，一滴眼泪忽然就落了下来。他忘了自己上一次流眼泪是什么时候，他几乎忘了眼睛会发热。  
小女孩看到了，她严肃的站起来，对着许昕，挡住了射在他脸上的阳光，她被镶了一个金边，像是她身后散发着圣光一样，小女孩抬手有点笨拙的擦干了他脸上的泪痕说：  
Sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana。  
“什么意思？”  
她想了一会，“在我撞到哪里出血了的时候，在我哭的时候威廉或路易和我说的，大概就是不疼了，不疼了的意思，你很快就会好了的意思。”  
许昕心里对着方博说，很快就会好了。

张继科刚开车到马龙闪亮的蓝点处的时候吃惊的是车里还坐着方博。  
“怎么？”  
“他们忽然把我放了。”方博自己也莫名其妙。他低头回忆了一下。“他们谁好像打了个电话，然后就说了点奇怪的话。接着就把我扔到路上了，我凭着记忆往回走了一段看到马龙的车。”  
“他们说了什么？”张继科在他话语刚落就马上问道。  
方博闭上眼睛手背过身后回忆当时的场景：“他说，真正的黎明就在明天，朝向不变的东方。火焰初生尘埃落定。”  
张继科琢磨着这句话，回到车里找出自己的笔记本乱七八糟的翻了一圈，“卧槽，他们东边有好几个据点，他们要干什么。”  
然后张继科觉得口袋一阵震动，他并没有着急接电话，大声的咳嗽了一阵，“方博你坐马龙的车吧，我车已经坐满了。马龙你跟我车走。”  
回到了车上，张继科才往刚才的电话回拨了。  
“喂，”是王励勤。  
张继科忽然后悔没有往许昕的脖子上狠狠的来一下，脑震荡总比现在好。  
“他跑了。”  
“你们公司雇的什么保镖？”张继科觉得烦心事一件接着一件。  
“在闹市区，我们也不敢怎么折腾，毕竟那是许昕，万一。。。”  
“你就等着他被那帮人烧成一堆灰坐享其成的把他供成神你们就开心了是吧？”张继科对着电话吼了起来：“你们这帮没有血的混蛋。我不知道你们所谓的大业成功了之后有多少人能幸福，都他妈是狗屁，你们连眼前人都保护不了少腆着脸和我说平权和大爱。真他么让我恶心。”张继科挂断了电话。


	21. Chapter 21

在开始这篇之前需要说几个有意思的事情：  
1.天王洪秀全，在他的儿子洪天贵福被捕之后自供有88个天后，也就是有名有姓的妃子就有87个（一个是他的正妻，他虚构的。）一些笔记野史说他的天宫里有上千女人侍奉他一个人。  
2.文中聚光灯报社的原型是波士顿邮报的一个聚焦的板块，就是这个板块爆出了牧师在猥亵儿童，已经爆出之后，美国 加拿大 澳大利亚 新西兰 欧洲全球都在查这件事，而聚焦板块用了将近一年的时间持续报道，直到红衣主教向教皇辞职。zjk一样的斗士是存在的。  
3.冷战期间，柏林被分成了东西，西柏林每日接受美国的援助，飞机在柏林的苍穹之中盘旋运送物资，铁幕以东的人呢？看着，铁幕以东的政府宣扬这些飞机是从来一种金色瓢虫，专门祸害“社会主义土豆。”一时间铁幕以东的人人人自危，觉得危险就在身边，西方太坏了！这样的抓金色瓢虫活动持续在少年队之间，及转移了主意力，合理解释了为什么飞机在盘全，又增加了凝聚力。  
4 铁幕以西，美国正是麦卡锡主义盛行，学国内历史的人大约都是知道是怎么回事了吧。必须要提到的是被送上电椅的一对Rosenberg夫妇。这就是当时FBI局长胡佛所说的 Crime of the Century 世纪之罪。  
最后是一句话：权力带来腐败，绝对的权利带来绝对的腐败。  
在这里需要澄清的是，似乎我把宗教写的很坏，我绝对不是讨厌宗教在这里泄私愤，我讨厌的是神棍。一切把自己当一回事拼命的在神化自己的神棍。  
正文：  
不出意外的方博被张继科再一次的关了起来，不管怎么反抗都没有用，这个时候张继科的电话忽然响了，张继科挑了一下眉毛，一个座机号码，他接了起来，然后用手指着方博，眼神里带着威严，意思是你给我消停点，方博不服气的坐回到沙发上。  
“嚯，您还有时间给我打电话啊。”张继科语气轻松的爬上了二楼，关上门之后换上一副嘴脸：“想死就直接说，给你一枪怎么样？”  
电话那边的许昕笑了，“第一次听到这么打招呼的。”  
“你现在马上回家，然后联系王励勤，方博已经平安到家了，你还想怎么样，要不是你。。。”  
“要不是我，你现在肯定在某个礼堂里大开杀戒呢。张继科，到了那个时候你控制不住自己。”  
张继科翻了个白眼，所以说他讨厌许昕。“你又知道了。”  
“四五个人围着你，你都能卸了两条腿回来，如果今天你去了的话，会血洗那里吧。”  
“怎么，我还要谢谢你呗，帮我把内心的猛虎关了起来。”  
“不用谢，接下来就等我联系好了。”  
“你以为你是谁啊？早就说了那帮顽固分子没必要和他们计较，你还真的以为你是神啊，还谈什么？你傻了吧。”  
“我这次逃了，以后他们会一直跟着我，跟着方博，跟着马龙，跟着你，哪天惹毛了你，你依然会去，那时候你就不是躲在垃圾桶里收集证据了，你会带你的弹药库还有你的身手把他们都卸了。相信我十个马龙都不能帮你辩护成无限自卫权。我怎么可能干坐着等着这些发生？”  
许昕说过，他不会放过一点黑色的预示。  
“那你准备去干什么？策反？还是燃烧自己，贞德？旗手？自由引导人民啊？”  
“七月革命的事？太乱了，我还没想好，过去再说。”  
“许昕你疯了。”  
“我早就疯了。我会在五分钟之后再打给你，用我自己的电话，我再打过来的时候麻烦自然又不耐烦的把电话递给方博。”  
“你。。。”  
“你要是不照做的话，我就告诉马龙你在他身上装了GPS你觉得那个死心眼会怎么样？”  
许昕现在绝对眯着眼睛在说这番话，可惜张继科现在揍不了他。

当电话再一次响起的时候，  
张继科直接冷着脸把电话怼到了方博脸上。方博捧着电话颠颠的跑到卧室里了，几分钟之后乖乖的捧着剧本安静了下来。  
张继科关上了门，再拨通许昕的电话的时候果然已经关机了，他翻了个白眼，第一次有点埋怨方博---招惹谁不好为什么要招惹许昕。

等他到王励勤的办公室的时候发现人来的特别全，马龙坐在沙发上看着地板不吭声，闫森也在，还有保安的头子，尧尧也在沙发上晃荡腿。王励勤大口的喝水，像是刚从沙漠回来。  
“他刚才给方博打了个电话，三分钟不到，能追到吗？”张继科从自己家回到市里花费了点时间不知道他们说道哪里了。  
“没有用的，许昕那小子太。。。”王励勤说道一半没说下去，张继科坐到马龙旁边：“他怎么了？”  
马龙气得嘴唇打颤：“他接电话的时候尧尧就在旁边，尧尧听到了个地址，马上告诉保镖，去追，结果根本就不是。”  
“他是故意的，他知道尧尧能听到，给了她一个假地址。拖延了时间。”  
“连小孩都骗，都利用，你说他有没有良心？”马龙咬着牙对张继科抱怨，张继科没有吱声，许昕这是以身犯险换了马龙和方博的安全，不知道这点能不能抵过骗小孩这种下作的伎俩。  
“毕竟是我的错，我当时应该狠狠的招他脑袋来一下，顶多是脑震荡，不至于这样。”  
马龙握住张继科的手：“和你有什么关系，他自己非的要和那帮人谈。他这是真的想做彩虹旗啊，想出风头想疯了吧。”  
王励勤清了清嗓子，“这件事我不明白。”张继科和马龙就走到办公室的另一头，闫森给保镖使了个眼色，保镖把尧尧抱出了办公室，小女孩在保镖怀里慢悠悠的说：“我妈妈说的全是对的。”  
“你妈妈说了什么？”保镖轻声问她。  
“她说，她不会相信舅舅说的每一个字，因为他太会骗人了。”  
保镖温柔的笑了，“等他回来你可以好好教训他。”小女孩点点头，又马上打了个哈欠。“我困了，要睡觉了，我到底只是个小孩子啊。为什么要掺和这么复杂的事。。。” 然后他们就走远了。  
围在一圈的大人都没有说话，下意识的开始注意小女孩会说什么，直到她和保镖天上地下的讨论声越来越远的时候，再次把注意力转移到王励勤的身上。  
“你不明白什么？”马龙问。  
闫森拽过来几把椅子，大家都围着王励勤的桌子坐下了。王励勤大口着水：“他们这么做的理由。”  
“这个邪教头子进去了，同时进去的还有二当家，现在主持大局的是三号人物。”  
“难道不是为了他们的领袖报仇吗？”马龙继续天真的问。闫森和张继科还有王励勤都冷静的看着他。  
“我说错什么了吗？”  
“他最近没有休息好。”张继科提马龙辩解道。王励勤觉得马龙在彻底的拖延了他们讨论的步伐只能慢悠悠的说：“你知道宋史吧。”  
“恩。”  
“不恰当的说，现在的头子是宋高宗，本来轮不着他登基现在局势变了他有了嫡系的名号，继承了剩下半壁江山，他接下来要做的就是阻止北伐，真把那两位皇帝迎回来了他怎么办？”  
“他没说劫狱啊，他说的是要烧了许昕。”马龙刚说完发现闫森和张继科都扶着他的肩膀，四只手同时出现在他身上。  
“我没说他要劫狱，我是说他现在最关键的是，巩固自己剩下的江山然后保护自己不要落在金人，不是，警察的手里。”  
“他要真的烧了许昕，他就是主谋还会进去的，除非他和高宗一样一直跑路。”张继科好心的解释。  
“但是，为了给自己正名是正统，他必须北伐，也就是必须替他们头子报仇，还有的就是他手下有一群岳飞，对北伐有无尽热情的家伙，他被拱到这里，他必须这么做，但是做了他又要坐牢，到手的一切马上全灭。”闫森继续说。  
“牢里的那个老家伙自然是坐享其成，他已经入狱了估计要吃一辈子牢饭，如果有其他人替他出了这个口气的话。。。”  
“但是如果高宗，不是三把手进去了接下来谁来主持大局呢？”马龙开始为敌方操心。  
“据我所知，”王励勤把手肘拄在桌子上：“他还有个儿子，现在下落不明。”  
“原来是想牺牲三把手给他的儿子让路，许昕一化身成神，三把手入狱，他儿子会立刻显身。”闫森继续说。  
“那许昕。”马龙还想说什么。张继科打断了他，他继续摸着胡子茬：“你说许昕会不会知道，他猜对方可能不会真心想杀他。”  
“不知道。”王励勤毫无感情的说：“他把那封恐吓信给我看过，我不知道他知道多少，但是出事那段时间他在医院带着估计有很多闲工夫，他还查了你。”他指了指张继科。  
马龙转过头看着张继科，有点疑问。  
张继科摸摸鼻子，嫌王励勤没有用的话说的太多，“那他。。。”

许昕在关机之前他看了一下王励勤的电话，取保自己记住的是正确的，他把身上的外套脱了，口袋里还有几粒集中精力的药片，他有的时候写书供他头脑风暴的兴奋剂，他从现在开始到天明之前就是自己的生死时速时间，他吞了下去，剩下的，他低头打量了一下自己：他还穿着居家的衣服，西服是他的工作用许昕的装备，生活中许昕的衣服不需要做什么特殊的加工就足够落魄邋遢的了，他猜想经过这么一折腾他脸色一定很差不需要特意装，但是眼镜要擦好揣在口袋里，必须保证视野的明净。  
路过一家便利店的时候他买了点吃的和水，琢磨了一会又买了一包烟，他没有现金，刷了卡，服务员看着一个破衣烂衫的家伙从兜里掏出了一张黑卡有点困惑的打量了他几下，没有了黑框眼镜的许昕有信心他不会被认出来，他现在太狼狈了。  
他到了指定地点，眼睛被蒙上黑布，凭着记忆知道他们在往东走，差不多半个小时之后拐了一个弯，然后十分钟之后又拐了一个弯，从频率和方向来讲司机应该就是个普通人，他没有想到故意绕路。他一路上安静沉稳，毕竟现在不是他演戏的时候。

方博看着剧本，琢磨着他的角色---许昕，他觉得，他演了这么多人，没有一个人比这次还复杂，剧本上作者那一栏的名字，还有他妹妹。方博甚至能分辨出来哪个部分是许曦写的，因为文字充满热情，而许昕的部分则是冰冷理智的---他是冷静的看自己的那一个，或者他也是最冷静的看周围的那一个.  
方博扔掉剧本倒在床上又坐起来，觉得这个剧本他没办法演，他要无缝衔接的演出起码三个许昕，大众眼里的政治明星；独自躺在沙发上的被舆论追杀的可怜虫；在他妹妹面前威严负责的兄长；  
还有一个虽然在剧本上被抹去了，但是确实方博最熟悉的，他身边的许昕。  
沉默不语，在他们短暂的同居期间，除了写字没什么对话的许昕，能把所有都看到眼里但不到关键时刻就是不张嘴的许昕。一个神秘孤独的许昕。  
还有一个，方博忽然想到，那个躺在坑里，说着自己过去奄奄一息的许昕。  
窗外的斜阳，照进他的卧室，他还开着床头的灯，方博有两个影子，一个是太阳的影子，一个是灯光的。层层叠叠，随着他的动作拉长或缩短，像是一把折扇的两端。  
他那个时候就是个旗手了吧？方博回忆到过去，要不然自己也不会喜欢上他，笔挺的西装，自信坚定的姿态，独立自由的理念。一个完美的政治明星。那天晚上的许昕，方博盯着床上的影子想，真的很迷人。  
后来在酒吧喝酒的时候他就发现许昕的思维很快，他会从一件事迅速的跳到另一件事，有的时候他看起来有点漫不经心那是因为他已经猜到目前对话的结尾，而开始考虑下一个问题，他带着方博在词句和思维的丛林之间冒险飘荡，他偶尔会站住等一会方博，然后再攀上另一根藤蔓飞到新的故事中，那天晚上方博觉得听许昕流畅自由的交谈比喝酒好玩多了。他本人比他书里写的一切都迷人。

被像是块抹布一样的摔倒一张椅子上，许昕眼睛上的黑布被摘下来，他戴上眼镜，发现他现在在一所废弃的学校里，他挑挑眉毛觉得，事情好办一点。现在他在学校的礼堂舞台上，下面几十人的观众，他仔细辨认每个人的表情，毕竟这些表情里会透露出他以后逃生的方向，所有人穿的黑白，除了一个穿着红衣服的女人，她仇视的看着自己，格外的愤怒。许昕看了红衣女人很久，不知道是因为她明显出众的外表还是因为她过于愤怒的眼神，直到许昕后面走出两个人。  
许昕猜想前面的人应该是目前他们的头子，后边的应该是目前的辅助他的人，他大大咧咧的扶了一下眼镜：“请问您是哪位？”  
果然，那人脸上因为羞愧和愤怒变了颜色，下面的几十人也传出了抗议声，他身后的人立刻窜出来说：“明天黎明你就知道我们是谁了，快把他带下去，省得他在这妖言惑众。”  
红衣女走了上来，拽住许昕往里面的房间走，是一个教室，和礼堂不同的是，没有光亮，脚腕上一阵冰冷，“你是把我锁上了吗？”许昕轻声问她，似乎在问是不是天黑了一样平静。  
红衣女没有回答，一道银光闪过，他看到红衣女把钥匙塞到自己的口袋。  
“你要看好你的钥匙，最终你还是要帮我打开的。”  
红衣女忽然站住了，她有点不敢相信的一样看着许昕，许昕仍然平静沉稳的看着她，对自己说出的话没有一点怀疑，红衣女有点吓到了她没想到怎么回答，匆匆离开，门早就被拆走了，许昕能看到礼堂里发生的事情，他在一个绝好的角度，舞台的后方，所有人都在舞台的灯光下，而自己隐藏在黑暗中。  
他们痛快的放了方博，即使自己报了警只能抓走三四个劫持方博的人，其他人没有任何证据可以逮捕，而头疼的是这帮人会像随时会爆发的病菌一样围绕着自己身边，威胁他身边人的安全，不如这样，一了百了。  
许昕有点同情的看着台下麻木的人群的脸，他换了个舒服的角度继续注视着前方舞台发生什么。  
真的因为给他们的教主复仇？许昕又开始想。他的手指敲着在布满灰尘的桌面上画出一条条道路，但是每条路都是死结。  
现在的头子原来是组织里的第三把手，有点像名不正言不顺的庶子趁乱掌握的大权，得到权利的第一件事就是巩固权力，树立威信，如果能找到现在风口浪尖的旗手，明显和他们的教义相驳的旗手，烧了他，他的权威就巩固住了，但是他也会顺利的被送到警局里，这是何苦呢？  
虽然许昕和现在的这位三把手才打了个照面，但是从他手腕上名表和脚下同样价值不菲的皮鞋来看，这位热爱奢侈品的青年一定很享受现在的生活，他根本没必要烧了一个不相干的人把自己送进监狱，或者变成苦行中的圣人。  
神棍从来不是理想主义者，他们蛊惑人心只为了敛财和，  
他扶了一下眼镜，眯着眼睛看到最近的地方红衣女顺从的低着脑袋，她脑袋是垂下来但是肩膀却没有卸掉力气，随时都会站起来的战斗姿势。她是在用一个起跑的姿势暂时蜷曲自己。当发令枪响她会冲到最前方，那道银光是她手上的婚戒，简单的款式，不知道自己能不能眼尖的发现另一个戴着男款婚戒的人。  
许昕敲击着桌面继续冷酷的想：这种邪教就像是传销，家人亲戚都会在，人群中的那个丈夫会不会知道自己的妻子正在被他们膜拜的偶像侵犯。如果他知道他会怎么样？红衣女会不会告诉他。  
三把手和新任的助手手上的表比自己的还要贵，做狗腿一直是低自尊高收入的职业，许昕早就见怪不怪了但是仍然诧异这个邪教的敛财手段。  
有意思，  
虽然知道自己可能暂时死不了但是他还是冷静的，三把手不想不代表他面前跪拜着的人不想自己死，真正可怕的是现在低头虔诚祈祷的人，一个人的信仰可以抵一只军队，这几十个人中只要有两三个暴徒，他还是看不到明天的太阳。  
监狱里的那个老家伙先放下，先把眼前这些东西处理掉，许昕的手已经被灰尘染成黑色。

“那他究竟会不会成为BBQ。”张继科马上说道，不想王励勤就这许昕查了自己的话茬接下去，马龙已经在有点疑问的打量自己了。  
“不知道，我说了三把手不想烧了他，他下面的狂徒有都是，ISIS里面充满了欧洲去的嗜血青年，很多人只是为了释放兽性，宗教都是幌子。”王励勤说道这里有点沉不住气。  
这个时候保镖头子敲了门进来，轻声伏在王励勤耳边说了什么，王励勤忽然松了一口气。他语气轻松的提议道：“你说我去会会那个头子怎么样？”  
“为什么？”马龙收回了反复打量张继科的目光，张继科暗暗松了口气。  
闫森询问的看了一眼保镖，对方微微颔首，表示肯定。  
张继科被马龙盯的有点心虚，没有注意到涌动的暗流。  
“现在难道不是应该马上就出许昕吗？他现在还在危险之中。”  
“危险是危险，就是不知道哪边危险。”闫森冷冷的说。  
“什么意思？”  
“我希望许昕不要和三把手对话。”王励勤心情似乎好了很多，语气和调子都变得轻松。  
“为什么？”马龙问，他被这几个人神神秘秘的对话搞得头疼，而且貌似大家都知道他们在他谈论什么，只有自己不知道。  
“那家伙是本身就是个危险人物，他和那个监狱里的头子差不多，”王励勤突然伸出手指数着：“父母过高的期望，永远得不到肯定的挫败，身份认同混乱，安全感和归属感缺失，亲人背叛和离世，自我认知奇怪的发展着，最可怕的是经历了这么多，这个人居然还活着。”  
“七宗罪？遭罪的罪。”王励勤看着自己的手指说。“这种人最会的就是诛心。备受折磨的人最知道怎么折磨别人。反正他会周旋一段时间，我先去见见那个头子，最起码要打听出他们这次篝火晚会的现场，要不然万一许昕没有把持住场面，我们去了只剩下灰怎么办？”


	22. Chapter 22

张继科看了看表已经很晚了，“这段时间你们竟然没有派人找吗？就靠许昕你们也太相信他了吧？”张继科有点不敢相信他们的不作为。

“我们最近还有另一个人要找，那个人找到了，许昕的地址也差不多就知道了。”王励勤不紧不慢的解释着。

“那找到了？”马龙看着站起来的王励勤问道。

“要不然我为什么说我要去见见那个头子，筹码已经到了。”

 

仪式可以带来强大的震慑能力,可以团结一群人的心,一群人共同做一个仪式会增加他们向心力.从婚礼到宗教膜拜无不如此.

许昕想着看着前面的舞台开始最新的表演,宗教性的,当他看到看到一级一级的人分开,繁琐的手续,还有细致的分工,等级分化明显的过程仪式。觉得当初创立这套东西的人应该是天生玩政治的,或者是天生玩人心的.

他看着有的人没有钥匙,有的人手里有好几把钥匙,看来等级是从他们手里掌握的钥匙决定的,红衣女有锁住自己的钥匙,她是很高的等级,

那么,许昕的手停下来,如果她的丈夫就在这里的话也不会是很低的等级,否则他的丈夫就会觉得事情不对劲,毕竟这个教会提倡的是最正统的一夫一妻制度,而且通常来讲男人一定是站立优势的.

他们古典的道德观来讲不会让妻子的等级比丈夫还高.

当他看到一个块头很大的人在最前面抬出十字架的时候,许昕翻了个白眼,又是这一套,难道没有脑子在新创一个标志吗?

他越来越觉得自己接近圣女贞德了.但是他注意到最前面那个块头很大的人手上闪过的银光,如果他没看错的话,他就是红衣女的丈夫,他步履凝重脸上充满了敬畏,他的认真中带着一点执拗的狂热.

天已经全黑了，方博吃了饭给自己煮了一点茶，他手边仍然是那个剧本，虽然他不想承认，他是个刻苦努力的人，大部分热情都在工作上，他和他小时候很鄙视那个只知道工作的父亲是那么相像。

他看着窗外院子里摇动的树影，在月光之下投出黑色的影子到他的窗前。

许昕是那么复杂，两三个月前他偷偷跑来看方博，他可怜巴巴的问：那我们还分手吗，不确定，摇摆，虚弱的让人想抱住他安慰，但是下一秒张继科气急败坏的回来之后他就开始贱兮兮的幸灾乐祸的在沙发上笑个不停。

大部分时间他不太说话只是看着别人在他眼前演戏，容忍他们，不知道他心里是怎么想的，然后最讨厌的时间节骨眼上忽然露出自己狰狞的獠牙，咬住要害，不松口，这个可能是因为在同居时候大部分的争吵最后都是许昕躲到书房的原因，他在克制一个黑色许昕的现身。

黑暗的部分会不时的出现吞噬他，所以他把自己藏起来了，像是满月时的狼人一样，忽然变得冷酷和危险。

 

“看看吧,这是你最后葬身的地方.”

三把手结束了自己的演讲走进黑暗的教室里,他倚着门口,像是一个人形的剪影出现在门口,许昕没有看他,讽刺的笑了一下，“是吗？”

那人不紧不慢的走了进来，坐到许昕的前面，许昕心里觉得这个人太傻了，他傻到坐在了门外的光可以照到的地方

他的表情一览无余，而许昕仍然被黑暗掩护着。

“有什么最后想说的话吗？”那人靠着椅子背说。

“这个房间里落满灰尘，包括你屁股下的椅子，你最好出门之后打扫一下你西装上的灰尘，新生的教主必须一尘不染没有破绽。”

三把手没有想到许昕会说这个，他迟疑的功夫，许昕继续说：“出门以后要把灰尘打掉，脸上的表情要充满自信，没有一点对自己迟疑的态度，你要相信你现在做的就是对的事情，你在领导他们走向一个更光明的未来，大家谁都看不到，只有你能看到。”

许昕声音低沉而镇定，他周身没有一丝的抖动，似乎他们只是在教室里许昕在教授那个三把手怎么做一个合格的领导者。

“永远要说这个场合下应该说的话，至于你心里是怎么想的，无关紧要，你是个空壳，里面灌满了你们的教义。在你烧死我以后，我身后的人更不会放过你，到时候你会和你的第一任教主一起关在监狱里，但是别担心，这些都会成为你的传奇，你会因为你的苦难而更伟大，就像曼德拉，甘地一样，你会成为圣人，恭喜你。”

三把手不知道怎么回答，他没想到自己接下来要谋杀的人会反过来恭喜他。

“果然你就是个蛊惑人心的骗子。”他恶狠狠的说。他厌恶的表情在那道光柱下一览无余

许昕喜欢观察人类的情绪，他们的动摇，眼神的游离，语气的停顿，眉毛的舒展和聚拢，像是通往人性黑暗宫殿路上一盏盏的灯笼。

“那你觉得我是在蛊惑你喽。”许昕在黑暗里说。

三把手不准备和他继续浪费时间，但是他坐着没有动。

“不敢出去对吗？”黑暗继续说。“因为你出去的话可能那群人就就会继续他们的仪式，不一会 他们就把我台上那个十字架上，等到日出一把火之后，你的宝座可以坐稳，但是后天左右警察就会找到你，”

黑暗中那个影子动了几下继而是咔嚓一声，火光窜出，照亮了一瞬许昕的脸，还没来得及看清，就灭了，一阵烟雾飘了过来，黑暗的声音变得慵懒和放松，

“你记得你上一任教主被抓起来的样子吗？”

“你说这些没有用，你已经是个死人了。”

许昕满意对方还算强大的神经，“你我都是一样的，我和你站在悬崖上边，最有意思的是你领着一队人大摇大摆的走到这里，要我把扔下去，但是我会拽出你的脚踝和你一起跳下去，如果你不扔下我呢？” 

许昕故意停顿了一下，吸了一口烟，满意的看到对方在期待他下一句的话，对话的走向和这个屋子里的领导权被他死死攥在手里，

“一只队伍，最前方的人已经走到了悬崖边上，后面的人群浩浩荡荡，盲目的向前，脚步声轰隆隆的走过来，光凭他们的脚步声就可以震断脆弱的悬崖，你在最前边，你可以喊停，但是无济于事，为什么呢，人群一直是匀速在前行，惯性的作用不可能所有人同时停下，人群推搡着往前，还有一些执意要前行的顽固分子，你脚下的土地越来越少，你不用伸出脖子就能看到深渊，骑虎难下，最好笑的你竟然是指引方向的领头人，也是第一个跌入深渊的人。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

黑暗中传出一声干笑，“那你现在可以出去了，仪式继续，按部就班，用你们的话，火焰初生，尘埃落定，你也和你刚刚得手的新生活说再见了。”

还没来得及三把手动一下，“你不敢出去。”许昕懒懒的说，声音像是在催眠。

“那把火是为我而烧吗？那是为了愤怒而烧，对周围不满在现实里碰壁的愤怒，人在感情用事的时候是最傻的，而你们这些人就操控了他们的感情，最后也会死于他们的不理性之中，马太福音读过吗，凡动用刀剑者， 必死于刀剑之下，你会消失在你的起点。”

然后是长久的沉默，许昕没有使用打火机，他对着点燃另一只香烟。现在空白的沉默和不变的黑暗留给对面的人刺激会更大，他怕一个火光会突然让三把手从自己营造的气氛中醒过来。

他在考虑要不要再说点那些已经清醒的教徒对他的仇恨的时候，对面的人摇摇晃晃的离开了，但是他走的时候的确拍了拍自己衣服，然后去了走廊另一端，许昕猜那是厕所，他应该察看自己的衣服是否整洁。

看来不用说完自己准备的所有台词对方已经想中场休息了。

许昕决定去撼动另一颗螺丝。

 

“真是稀奇。”头子出现在了会见室，他得意洋洋，王励勤看着他知道他觉得一切都在自己的手中，尽在掌握。

他展开一张地图，是JW的地图，被整齐的划分了24块，标记了相对的符号

“地址告诉我，或者你只要告诉我是哪个数字就可以了。”王励勤的语气带着一点命令，让对面不快。

“可能我们对这次会面有误会，我可以走了吗？”那人嗅到了一点异常，准备草草结束，他不准备多说什么来暴露自己。

“利用人的恐惧和怨恨来建立了自己的帝国，从中攫取利益，洗脑为了洗钱，宣扬正义和真理却让人人对立，你说是要恢复原来的辉煌但是却悄声不响的把自己放在了神坛之上，现在连说一个数字都不敢了？”

那人悠悠的转过头来：“我不懂您再说什么。”

“珍妮花街滚石巷的101号住着是谁您知道吗？”王励勤忽然说道。

那人蓦然的停住了，他回头看着王励勤似乎在确定王励勤嘴里说的是不是真的。

“我找到了，躲在暗处等着你的手下替你报仇之后再如天降一样出现的，您的公子。您最好痛快的告诉我他们在哪里，否则，我不敢保证那些已经清醒的教徒会不会去那个地址索要这么多年交上去的入教费用。可能你忘了，的确你仍然有很多疯狂的拥趸聚集在某个地方，但是还有一些已经清醒的人，同样充满了仇恨，但这次仇恨的指向应该是敛财不断的你自己，你现在在铁窗之内，如果您的公子暴露了呢？”

那人忽然有点迟疑的看着他，他们就隔着玻璃用眼神相互博弈了一会，玻璃里面的人先挪开了眼睛，他看着时钟说：9点多了，我应该去祷告了。

 

方博的茶壶碎了

许昕踹倒了他身旁的一张椅子。

王励勤跳上车，把地图交给司机：“上面的9号应该是他们的聚集地。”

我看你是不能老实。”大块头扶起椅子之后直接照着许昕的肚子来了一拳。

万幸，没有打到眼睛，许昕一边吃疼一边想，视野是说什么都要保护的。他垂下脑袋喘了一会粗气，慢悠悠的说道：“你算是他们的头吧。”

他看到了男人举拳时候发出的银光，红衣女就在门外观望，他必须让红衣女和自己独处一段。

“请问你对婚内的不忠怎么看？”许昕抬起头看着对方。果不其然，他下巴上的青筋凸起了一瞬间，他在咬着后槽牙，那是愤怒和厌恶的表情。

“如果。。。”许昕装作吃疼的样子，继续垂下了脑袋然后转过头看着门口。

红衣女恐惧捂住了自己的嘴，那个大家嘴里说的恶灵，弓着身躯一种奇怪诡异的角度转动了脖子朝着自己看来，在黑暗中苍白的脸，但是她觉得她看得见眼镜片背后目光，闪耀着威胁和恶作剧一样的戏虐。

“啪。”

在她反应过来自己做了什么之前，已经给了许昕脸上一巴掌，许昕的眼睛被甩远了。还是没有打到眼睛，许昕动了动脖子，耳朵也没什么事，看来她力气不是很大。

许昕看着被甩出去的眼镜，吃力的弯腰捡了起来，再戴上的时候房间里只剩他和红衣女了。

女人美好的线条在谨慎的贴在门口，许昕看不到她的表情，她隐身在光束之中。

“你。。。”红衣女只说出一个音节。

“您不需要多说，一切都不是您的错，对不起，我刚才吓到了您。”许昕抬着头认真的对着那个影子道歉。“而且您打的其实不重，多谢了，帮我解围，如果是您的丈夫估计我现在就没命了。”

那个纤细的影子在许昕眼前的地板上晃了晃，

“果然你是个不详的人，理应受到惩罚。”

“我这不是自己来了吗？”许昕低头笑着说，“我把我自己献给你们。因为你们刚才把我的朋友放了。”

“你是来换你的朋友的？”那个影子走近了一点。

“这件事情和他无关。是我害了他。"许昕声音小的快听不到了。影子走的更近了。

“你怎么知道我和他是夫妻？”

“戒指，你们戴的是同一款戒指，还有他看你的眼神，是拥有者看像自己附属的眼神，漫不经心却又绝对的自信和权威。”

“我是他的妻子。”

“但是他好像没有他表现的那么强大，起码他没能保护你，从你们新教主手上。”

几乎是一瞬间影子忽然幻化成具体的人形走到许昕的面前，许昕抬头看着她小声说：“我又看出来了，也许我真的是你们说的恶灵。但是我起码不会那么自大的伤害别人。”

“你宣扬的东西伤害了我们传统，你在破坏我们一直在保护的东西。”

“那我对不起的是传统，死后我自然会得到我的惩罚，但是伤害了您的人呢？前十分钟他还得意洋洋的向我炫耀他崭新的生活，您真的打算活在这里吗？在一个打定主意要伤害你，和一个没有任何能力保护你的人之间？”

许昕温柔而克制声音和动作没有任何的侵略性，和刚才教训那个三把手家伙判若两人。

“啊，月亮出来了。”他忽然看着教室窗外斜斜射进来的月辉，红衣女默默走到窗前仍然留给他一个背影。

“我期盼今天晚上之后警察会带他走，这样我的日子就平静了，这也是为什么我参与了今天这场聚会。这是我唯一能想到摆脱他的办法，我没办法和我丈夫说，他太相信这里了，自从他加入了这里之后他恶劣的脾气的确变得温和克制，我期盼。。。”

“您希望烧了我之后，那人就会直接被带走，然后您会过上平静的日子对吗？”

没有回答。红衣女也没有转过来，她把自己浸在月光之下，背影都透着无助和孤寂。许昕望着她，他想到了谁，那个记忆里同样无助和孤寂的影子，她的背影是凄凉但是转过头的时候脸上会挂着微笑。

柔弱又强大，所有的女性生下来都是战士，只是有人在隐忍中前进，有的人站起来扯起了旗帜。

他盯着她看了好久，一瞬间错觉那个人回过头看着自己会笑平静又苦涩的说：“许昕，现在只剩下我和你了。”

眼泪啪的掉下来，打在他的手背上，许昕知道自己只是流了眼泪，他并没有在哭，不知道怎么他失去了对自己的控制，无以名状的感情拥挤在胸口沉默的嘶吼着，他找不到语言描述，也许是他害怕了，也许是他累了，也许他只是想家了。

外边的人熙熙攘攘的布置会场，拾起柴火，但是那滴眼泪砸在手背上的声音却清晰可闻。

红衣女的身影动了一下，但是没有回头，许昕扬起头让眼泪倒流回去，睁开眼睛泪水汹涌，闭上眼睛那个身影就会浮现，喉结的滚动不停的吞咽着胸口的情感，索性开始想如果今天晚上是自己最后的夜晚，他会和她说什么？

除了道歉，除了思念，除了无尽的羞愧，除了和她说他历经了很多荒唐的事终于找到了妹妹，许曦活得很好，尧尧健康，他还会对她说什么？

剔除掉儿子和母亲的关系？只是单单对一个一辈子隶属婚姻和丈夫的女性。没有自我，孤独的，单薄又脆弱的灵魂。

“你值得过的更轻松幸福，我希望你，你你能忘掉你的丈夫，你的家庭，你所有的顾虑，你不应该活在哪个男人的独裁之下，或者家庭的义务里。你，你应该轻飘飘的生活，像是飞舞起来绢纱的裙摆，初秋时蜻蜓透明的翅膀，醉酒之后年轻人的愉快的舞步。我希望。。。”他没有说，因为声音已经开始颤抖了。抖抖索索的点上一颗烟，火光亮起的一瞬间，他看到红衣女回头看着他，他依然看不到她的表情，她美好的躯体的线条暴露在月华之下，她身后摇曳的树影像是忽然插上的翅膀，忽闪忽闪，似乎下一秒就会带着她飞离这里。

还来不及红衣女说什么，她的丈夫忽然出现语气带着愤怒和不耐烦，“你看到咱们的首领了吗？”

“没有怎么了？”

男人谨慎的看了他一眼，红衣女走了出去，两个人在走廊嘀嘀咕咕很久之后，忽然另一个人走过来，人群的脚步声忽然变得沉重而错乱，许昕急切的想听他们说了什么，过了几秒钟，走廊里回荡着红衣女丈夫的咆哮：“那个骗子，他跑了！”

许昕送烟的手忽然停住了。

谁跑了？还没来及的及多想，男人就冲了进来照着许昕的脸就是一拳：“你是不是和他串通好了，为什么你和他谈完话之后他就走了？”

被打翻在地的许昕，伏在地上等了好久都没有起来，男人还要再进一步的时候红衣女拦住了自己的丈夫。

“可以了，这不是他的错？”

“什么？”

“我说那个骗子走了不是他的错？”

“骗子？？？你怎么敢说他是骗子。你哪来的胆子。”

“他就是个骗子，你还看不出来吗，他跑了他没有胆子做这件事，他怕被抓起来，他是我见过最卑鄙最下流的人，只有你这个傻子。。。”来不及许昕制止他们，红衣女也跌倒在地上，她碰到了两把椅子，灰尘被扇起来，许昕和她咳嗽不止。

“今天谁都别跑！”男人已经在暴走的边缘，他野蛮和嗜血的本性暴露了，那被虚伪的教义锁起来的愤怒和冲动在这个时刻忽然变本加厉的释放出来。

走廊里到处都是人的脚步声，男人在外边指挥着，所有的门都锁上，谁都不能出去，仪式提前进行。

“坏了。”在门外吵闹的抗议声中许昕艰难的爬了起来，他扶起来不趴在地上不动的女人。“你没事吧。”

他的话被门外的几声突然响起的枪声打断，不知道是警示还是谋杀。许昕手上的力气多了几分他搀起那个红色的影子---

漂亮的脸上都是尘土和泪痕。

“一切还是原来的样子，什么都没有变。”她哭着说。枪声更加密集了。女子掏出自己的钥匙给许昕打开了他脚上的锁。她抬头看着他苦笑着说：“看来你真的是恶灵，你说的一切都是对的，但你一来所有的事情都开始变糟了，你走吧，从这扇窗户爬出去没准还能逃出去。”

许昕活动了一下筋骨，“我怎么能走呢，我得把你们都救出去，当然是可救之人。”

“你真的疯了。你手无寸铁。我们的武器都是他在管理，他有弹药库的钥匙。他手里都是最好的家伙。而且他们在校园里面埋了炸弹，本来最坏的打算就是玉石俱焚。”女人不可思议的看着他。

“是吗？”许昕冷笑一下，“你们的所有经费都是上缴的对吗，武器是同一配备对吗？”

“是的。”红衣女迟疑了一下肯定了。

“我觉得你们大部分买武器的预算都变成了那家伙身上的奢侈品了。你们的东西撑不了多久。我能问一下谁在掌握炸弹的开关吗？是你对吗？”

“你又知道了。”

“他绝对不可能交给你的丈夫，给他太危险了，这个本来就是他给自己留的后路。”

 

还来不及许昕说什么，他就被闯进来的人拉走了，红衣女的阻拦被毫不费力的阻止了。

“点火，不能让这家伙说什么，他一张嘴就会带来灾难。”许昕被拉到了那个十字架周围，他看到几具恐怖的尸体陈列在走廊，门口处有几个类似卫兵一样的手里握着枪，监视着人群里的异常。

当他在走到舞台上的时候，他觉得他才是观众，台下的人正在表演一处戏剧，名字就叫做恐惧和不安。

没有什么是撼动这种武力独裁更好的导火索了，人群的恐惧和不安如果遇到强力的镇压，接下来就是更深更大规模的反抗。

“我想问你们的首领去哪里了？”许昕大声的问道。

“他跑了。”男人野蛮粗暴的说。

“是他跑了还是他被你杀了，就像是你杀了他们一样。”许昕指着下面还在汩汩流血的尸体。

台下的人开始小声议论起来，嗡嗡嗡的，不安的浪在人群中扩散开来，层层叠叠，质疑的目光像是一只只锋利的箭飞到台上。靶子就是那个耀武扬威的男人，他抬手朝天棚开了一枪大家安静下来。

“怎么你要用枪来震慑人吗？”许昕丝毫没有害怕，他甚至前进了一步。“你告诉我你开枪的理由，是威慑让他们安静吧，你为什么想让大家闭嘴？你怕他们说出什么质疑你的声音对吧，你为什么怕他们议论你呢？”

不安的浪再一次扩散开来，声势更大了。

“大家不要被这个人骗了，你们忘了他是谁了吗？他是恶灵啊，他是我们的敌人。”

“是你们，还是你？”

许昕决定孤注一掷，计划都被打乱了，在蛊惑人心这方面他觉得他远不如别人吹他的那么好，他有点过于相信自己了，他心里骂着社交网络上对自己的溢美之词，全他妈是狗屁，有一瞬间他真的以为会按照他自己的计划进行，击垮三把手在撼动红衣女让她倒戈，继而帮助自己逃出去，但是事情已经超出所有人的控制，除了硬着头皮向前，他别无选择。

“是谁第一个说了你们的首领消失了，谁违背你们教主的旨意要提前圣火结束你们的狂欢，是谁杀死了自己的伙伴？”许昕没办法停下来，他只有把那套自己背负很长时间的阴谋论论调原封不动的扣在他眼前男人的身上。

那人往后退了一步，即使他有枪也也没办法抵挡住四面楚歌般的质疑和敌意，他不明白为他竟然没办法回答，因为许昕说的都是真的，但是却指向一个虚假结论。

他想不通。

台下的声音越来越大，有的人开始附和，许昕注意到有人已经悄悄移动到门口准备打开学校礼堂的门。

那人没有办法他抓起舞台边缘自己的太太，“你告诉他们你告诉他们究竟发生了什么。”

单薄的身体被他的丈夫来回晃动，她看起来像是一个快要散架子的玩偶。

红衣女看着许昕，许昕微微点点头，眼神笃定没有丝毫的混乱，他只能相信她，他相信她。

“就是他。”女人忽然指向自己的丈夫：“是他计划了一切，而且，这个学校里已经埋好了炸弹，他们开始就没打算让我们活着回去。我们都是他们的工具。”

红衣女眼神坚定决绝，声音铿锵有力，男人把枪指向红衣女的一瞬间许昕冲过去撞倒了他，一颗子弹飞离了方向，打击到傍边教室里的玻璃上，

“你连你的太太又要杀死吗？” 许昕大声喊道。

人群忽然像是蚂蚁一样分散开了，大家纷纷拼命的打开大门，他们合力打翻了守在门口的可怜的守卫，他们是有枪，但是他们面对的是恐惧绝望的人群，当年柏林墙以东的机枪排仍然阻止不了人们越过柏林墙奔向西德，何况现在只是五六个看门的守卫，甚至有的守卫听到这个学校里已经埋好炸弹之后自己先打开门溜掉了。

人群似乎有了一种求生的自我意志，朝向一个方向汹涌而去。

那人大喝一声，把他们制止住，然后他没有方向的朝人群随便的开了几枪，人群更恐惧了。许昕看着他乱了章法的射击，似乎没有人受伤，他数着他听到的枪声，忽然就被一个抢眼指住了。

“我现在就可以杀了你。”

“那你的教义怎么办？我难道不是恶灵吗？我应该在今天早上被绑在十字架上烧死的。”

“闭嘴。”那人拉开了保险栓。

“你真让我恶心，所有的，都是你的借口而已，你们的教义，你们的独断专行，你们控制人心的手段，你们为了享乐而犯罪，这是最不可原谅的。”许昕把手抚上他的枪，那人吓到了，他甚至向后缩了一下，然后扣动扳机的时候没有听到火药的声音，许昕看着人群渐渐的涌出了大门，礼堂安静下来。

“你的枪已经没有子弹了。你浪费了太多在控制人的话语上，让人自由的说话永远是成本最低最安全的统治方式。”许昕讥笑着看着他。

 

当王励勤开车到那个废旧的学校门口的时候发现了在路边抽烟的许昕，他衣服上全是污浊，灰尘，还有几个人的脚印，脸上也是肿的，手里的烟闪着火星在黑夜中一闪一闪。如果你不仔细看，你会以为他是哪里来的流浪汉。

“妈的。”王励勤砸上车门大声咒骂道。

“他不是挺好的吗？还有心抽烟。”张继科也下了车安慰道。

“就是抽烟！”王励勤瞪了张继科一眼：“你知道当年我们让他戒烟废了多大的劲吗？”

张继科和王励勤把许昕搀扶到车里。许昕费力的抬着眼皮看到王励勤车后是浩浩荡荡的车队，闪着前照灯像是一串光海。“阵势好大啊。”他自言自语的说。

他被安排到一辆宽敞的防弹车里，放低了座椅，半躺在上面，王励勤阴沉着脸不说话，张继科有点不可思议，他望着被车窗越甩越远的学校的废址发呆，不明白究竟发生了什么。

许昕想着，脸上挂了彩明天怎么和方博解释。

在安静的车厢中，王励勤忽然开口：“许昕，你竟然又抽烟了，你知道这么多年你一直保持的很好。”

“别这样，老板，这是我这么多年戒烟的奖励。”许昕不在乎的又点燃了一根。

王励勤不耐烦的按下了车窗，夜风灌入其中，张继科打了个寒战。

“王励勤，你真的挺像我父亲的。”许昕冒着烟说着胡话。

“别抬举我，我不想占你便宜。”

“不是那个意思，我说的是，不论我怎么努力，都，都不会夸奖我，我今天可是给你省了不少事啊。”然后他把燃了不到一半的烟扔出窗外，就安静了。

“这小子睡着了。”张继科拍了拍许昕的肩膀，和助手席的王励勤说。

等许昕在醒过来的时候已经是第二天的下午了，他刚睁开眼睛就看到旁边坐着张继科和

“许曦？”他噌的坐了起来，睡得还有点天旋地转的，“你回来干什么？”

许曦看到他醒了先是送了口气马上换上了严肃的表情：“你可以啊，连我女儿你都敢骗？看来不是我亲自出来你能闹出花来？”

“对，对不起。”许昕没电了，低头了一会，张继科看他醒了觉得许家的家务事自己不好插嘴，叹着气刚要走就被许昕叫住

“你干嘛去？”

张继科做了个抽烟的动作：“王励勤有令，不准在你面前这个。”

“方博呢？”

张继科翻了白眼：“干嘛。你们还有关系吗？”

许昕掀开被子站了起来：“你什么意思？”

“字面意思，方博还在我家关着呢，我准备把他关到你自己把自己作死之后让他出来给你料理后事。”

“你要是这样那G..."

“GPS对吧，”张继科手插着口袋一副耍流氓样子：“马龙现在忙的很，他才没时间管你呢。”

“他忙什么呢？”

“啧，和你说不着这个，反正你就好好反省一下自己干了什么吧，方博刚才话剧上有点事去剧场了，估计一会就回来，你还是想想怎么哄他吧，是坦白从宽还是诅咒发誓以后再也不胡闹，否则。。。”张继科摇摇头“老子也帮不了你了。”

“他很生气吗？”许昕小心翼翼的问许曦想知道自己睡着这段时间发生了什么好进行下一步的计划，许曦眯着眼睛打量了他好一会然后才说：“好像很生气。”

“。。。。。。”

“我第一次看到方博那么生气，”许曦跳坐到床上看着自己的哥哥：“估计你这次在劫难逃了。”

许昕没电了，他慌了神，

“你昨天那股劲去哪了？”许曦看着许昕心虚的样子，忽然有点鄙视的看着他：“看看你没出息的样子。”

然后许曦巴拉了几下手机把屏幕晃给他看：“恭喜你，终于跌落神坛了。”

上边是一张照片，许昕哭着，对面是尧尧替他擦眼泪的照片，那个大家嘴里的英雄，平权希望的化身的人竟然对着一个小女孩哭的不像样子，而那个脸部被打了码的小女孩则成了照片里的强者，许昕蹲坐在下面，尧尧在照片上发着光一样，许昕似乎成了她的臣民，

这么多年这是他少见的“人类”的一张照片，他的脆弱和无助在上边表露无遗。

“这个偷拍的人角度找的太好了，你看看你的窝囊样，全被照进来了，和晓也照的好漂亮。”许曦看着自己女儿的照片连连称赞。

“方博没生我的气吧？”许昕忽然问道。

许曦被问了个出其不意她看了一会许昕，泄了气：“什么呀，你是真睡着了还是装的？是不是我们说什么你都听到了？”

“他要是看着这张照片心疼我还来不及的，怎么可能真生我的气。”许昕高兴了大模大样的躺回床上。

“咦。”许曦皱着眉头不满意的看着他：“鸡皮疙瘩都要掉了，你脸皮可真厚。”

“大家给你准备了一个聚会。”许曦忽然站到他面前说。

“聚会？”

“庆祝你平安归来，当然还有就是预祝你们的话剧能大卖特卖。”许曦拉扯着许昕：“赶紧起床洗澡刮胡子，剪指甲，今天晚上你就等着闪亮登场吧。”然后他就被推进了浴室里，许曦隔着门说：“方博就在剧场里布置呢。”

 

方博本来是气得冒烟到了医院结果看到许昕躺在床上，脸上青一块紫一块的也忘了生气，三步并作两步的冲到床前，一直问张继科：“他怎么不醒呢？有没有伤到脑袋？出了什么事？”

搞得张继科都没有睡好觉他一遍一遍的强调：“第一在场的只有许昕，没人知道什么发生了，第二，他现在只是睡着了，医生来了好几次了没有什么问题，第三你哥哥我现在心力交瘁，你要是再闹我就把你关回去！”

方博就闭嘴了，他去缠着王励勤，王励勤一边喝着橘子汁一边和他冷冰冰的说：“第一他睡着了，第二我还有一些工作没做完，要把这小子拉下神坛费点力气，第三以后别tm让他抽烟！”

凌晨五点钟左右接完了尧尧电话的许曦带着她的马戏团二十来号奇装异服，各色人种的演员浩浩荡荡的到了医院，不知道的以为要医闹，方博来了底气串通许曦去找张继科 和王励勤。

“说吧，我哥怎么了？”许曦抱着肩膀她身后是一群马戏团的演员，两眼充血不断打着哈欠，时差没倒过来不说，还被老板娘叫过来撑人数，心里也是不好过，关键是他们说什么自己也听不懂啊。

她闹起来的有正在加班的王励勤；还有在病房里的沙发上打盹的张继科；医院的走廊沙发上还躺着继续睡的闫森。他翻了个身觉得老许家人真他妈事多。然后又睡着了。

王励勤叫来护士让她给闫森加个毯子。

“女王陛下，我真的不知道啊。”张继科把脑袋打在沙发背上：“有这个能耐你把许昕搞起来不就都知道了吗？”

许曦和方博对了个眼神，许曦说：“你看他睡的那个样子，我还能叫起来吗，就算叫起来他还能说实话？还是你们比较可信。”

“当时我不在场。”张继科摊开双臂做了个无可奈何的手势：“我是个记者，没有根据的事我不能说，这和我的职业操守不符。”

“屁，我没见过那个职业记者像你这么暴力。”

“我也没见过哪个当妈的直接把自己的女儿扔上飞机，小心我告你监护责任不到。”

“屁，哪条也没说小孩不能自己乘坐飞机。”

“你知道许昕这有危险还把你女儿往着送你不知道要不是你女儿在早就没有这么多事了。”张继科渐渐吵出了精神，想到昨天下午让许昕跑了这个事他就耿耿于怀，对于许昕在电话里嘲笑他在关键时刻把持不住自己更耿耿于怀，新仇旧恨全来了。

“行了，”王励勤还在想着自己的工作没时间和他们斗嘴：“我保证一个星期之内告诉你那天晚上发生了什么，可以吧？”他看了看闫森睡得不稳，觉得还有可能把他弄醒。想办法让他们闭嘴。

张继科停了一会转过头问王励勤：“马龙去哪了，给他打电话也不回。”

“他有别的事情，今天晚上你就能看到他了。”王励勤没有给他们多余的时间再废话，直到太阳完全升起之间睡觉的睡觉，工作的工作，消失的消失，失眠的失眠。

许曦倒是精力充沛的给她的团员安排好住的地方然后去机场接回了晚来一步的威廉和路易，还给闫森提了个意见：“今年的预算花不完？办年会啊，然后把我们团的请过去，我们给你们娱乐，你给我们钱，这不就妥了吗？！”

 

所以当许昕人模人样的出现在剧场的礼堂里的时候才知道，这个晚上只是因为他们公司预算没有花完年末的一次冲击业绩的机会。酒水管够，立式自取餐食，什么好弄什么，拿王励勤的话是，你这一哭咱们明年的预算估计要完蛋，今朝有酒今朝醉吧。

许昕在走廊了走的春风得意：“我替你们挣了多少呢。是时候找下一个接班人了。”

“像你这么奇葩的我们上哪找去。”王励勤吐着烟，有点犯愁。

“我就当你夸我了。”许昕嘴一咧准备去找方博。

但是方博被许曦拉到个昏暗的角落，音乐都听的隐隐约约的

“方博，许昕是不是和你说了我们家的事。”许曦为了今天晚上盛装打扮，她不知道哪里搞了一条波希米亚风情的长裙，松石绿和银灰色相间的几何图案，脸上还化了妆，在暗处都没办法掩盖住的漂亮和活力。

方博点点头。

“我能求你个事吗，这是到底是我的错，我刚见你的时候就巴拉巴拉的说多了。”

方博点点头，闻到她身上的暖调的花香。

“以后你和许昕怎么吵都没关系，你骂他和他冷战，甚至揍他都没事，就是求你不要在气头上提我们家的事好吗？你就当我多管闲事，只要你不说这个，你们就什么事都没有，答应我好吗，为了你更重要的是为了许昕，你就当我自私一点。”

“我不会说的。”方博马上抢白着：“他相信我，他才告诉我，我不能利用他对我的信任去伤害他，我不会对任何人这样。”方博静静的解释着，“对许昕，我更不会。”

许曦笑了，她使劲拥抱了一下方博：“果然我哥没有看错人～”然后她就飘着裙摆不知道去了哪里。

方博一会身撞到了一个人的肩膀。

“好，好久不见。”那人扶了扶眼镜，

“只有几天。”方博纠正道。

“但是我觉得很久没看到你了。你手上的创可贴是怎么回事？”许昕扯起方博的手低头问。

“茶壶打碎了，我不小心。”

“你怎么这么不小心啊。要不然以后你换一个铁壶吧，怎么摔都没事，不过让你进厨房就是个灾难，你还是老老实实。。。”许昕没心没肺的看着方博受伤的创可贴，嘴里没完没了的跑火车，好像现在他现在眼眶子有点青是单纯因为没睡好一样。

“许昕。”方博拽了拽他的手，对面人就没动静了。“算了。”方博长舒了一口气，提不起精神。

“算了，别别别，你还是生我的气吧，我我知道我做的太莽撞了。”

方博抱住了许昕 ：“我再也不想被接到医院去看你了。我就这一个要求。”

许昕箍住了他怀里的家伙，他们在人群的角落里，音乐声，人声，还有酒杯碰撞的声音，都在远处，他亲了亲方博的头发深呼吸闻着他身上的味道，闭上眼睛安安静静的抱了很久。

“对不起。”他瓮声瓮气的道歉。

方博在他肩膀上点点头。

 

“你干什么去了。”张继科看到迟来的马龙，他眼眶子也是青的看来一直在熬夜。

“工作啊。”马龙鼻音很重，尾音拉长就像是在撒娇。张继科听的低头浅笑，心里踏踏实实暖融融的，他捏了捏马龙的手：“你不是说想上我吗？”

“是啊。”马龙捻起一颗杯沿上的橄榄放在嘴里嚼着说自然的好像在谈论今晚下雪的天气，然后他吮着手指说：“等忙完这段的，我在考虑一下。”

“考虑什么？”张继科发狠的掐着马龙的胳膊，他有点紧张兮兮的看着马龙。

马龙又往嘴里塞进了一个维也纳小香肠，腮帮子鼓着有点无辜的看着张继科：“怎么上你啊？”

张继科喷了，他有点不好意思的往手里的酒杯倒了点伏特加然后捏起一个酸黄瓜，一口shot一口黄瓜觉得自己和马龙的情路可能会有点坎坷。

 

大家都喝的迷迷糊糊的时候方博和许昕才走进人群里，两个人都不善喝酒一人端着一杯甜酒做做样子，许昕发现了许曦身边那个高大英俊的南美人，

“不给我介绍一下吗？”

“我 哥哥，我老公。”许曦简短的比划了一下。两人握了握手，威廉带着浓重的西班牙口音对许昕说：“Sin！我早就想见你了，对不起，没有见你就娶了你的妹妹。”

许昕有点不满意自己的名字被叫成Sin，好像自己有多大过错一样，他含含糊糊的点点头，装模作样的说：“以后好好过日子。”

方博和张继科在桌子边上瞎聊天：“你哥哥我估计要完了。”

“你不是早就弯了吗？”方博正在往烤鱼上抹酸奶油。

“我是我快完了。”张继科不满的看着他。“你就打算这么放过他了，然后从着许昕人模狗样的背影挤了挤眼睛。”

“啊，”方博瞪着眼睛嘴里鼓着含含糊糊的说：“我都想明白了，许昕就是这样的人，我喜欢就喜欢这样的许昕，生气也没有用，毕竟他一个人进去还能一个人没什么事的出来，挺帅的。”

张继科放下了手里的酸黄瓜觉得牙快被他表弟酸到了，“惹谁不好非的惹他。”

“你弟弟我也不是什么善茬，就这样吧。”方博又物色上了边上的奶酪条。张继科望天的功夫发现音乐不知道被谁换掉了，变成了轻快的四拍曲子。马戏团的人大部分都来自拉美听着曲子变了就走进了最中间的空地开始跳了起来。

王励勤冷冷的看着在中间各色布料在飞舞的人影说：“这就是许曦说的表演节目，我以为是胸口碎大石什么的。”

闫森拍了他一下：“你以为走江湖卖艺啊，这样挺好的，他们马戏团对场地要求很高，时间又仓促来不及准备，就这样吧，开心就好。”

 

“停！”许曦忽然走到了最中央，指着远处那几个穿着西装的身影不满的说：“你们都站着干什么？”

几个人面面相窥，不然呢？

“跳舞啊！”威廉回头给了方博一个迷人的wink，方博忽然被惊的有点麻转过头和许昕说：“拉美人就是长得好看啊。”许昕脸色黑了一点点。

许曦走了过来一个一个的拉近了舞池里，

她首先抓住了方博“我教你，就是个四拍的曲子，特别简单，是威廉他们国家的舞蹈。1.2.3.4四拍，到4的时候就拍手，hey 这样，中间的时候我们就挽着手臂对着转圈就可以了，然后我下一节我会转到别人那里去，当然你实在喜欢我就一直挽着我的手臂，不让我走就行了，许曦给方博挤了一下眼睛，然后音乐就起来了。

“第一个四拍。” 她竖起手指对着一脸冷漠紧张的大伙说。

很多马戏团的人如鱼得水，南美人血液里都流淌着韵律。

他们两两弯着手臂 1. 2 .3 hey 拍手声和号子就响起，还有皮鞋敲在木地板上的节奏。

在音乐里转着圈，

从这个人身边飞到了下一个人的身边，

挽起陌生人的臂膀，

“第二个四拍”许曦在音乐的间隔说，她挽着方博的胳膊侧过头对他笑着，

1.2.3 ho

然后她就拉着方博的手，举过头顶自己转了个圈，裙摆飞舞起来，方博觉得如果她还有长发会更美。

“不是要拍手吗？”方博问她

“我的舞我说了算。”许曦扬起下巴。

1\. 2. 3 hey

许昕对着威廉，最糟糕的组合，谁的心思都不在这上边，他一边僵硬的转圈一边警告着威廉

“许曦和尧尧是我唯一的家人，如果你敢对他们怎么样的话，告诉你个秘密，我一直有把手枪藏在我的抽屉里，第一个混蛋我不知道是谁，但是我已经认识你了。”

1 .2.3 ho

“当然，大哥。”威廉帅气的脸上是阳光一样的笑容，拍完手继续勾住了许昕的手臂 “她也是我的家人，你也是我的家人，我豁出我的命也会保护你们。”

1.2.3 hey

许昕对上了更不知所措的张继科，两个人抱着肩膀看着对方干巴巴的转圈，好象是两个武林高手要过招一样。

“许昕，你说你有一把枪，你看过我的弹药库了吧？”

1.2.3 Ho

“怎么你在威胁我吗？”许昕没有输掉阵势，他有点讨厌张继科一副封建大家族家长的模样，明明和自己差不了多大，吓唬谁啊。

“死弟控。”许昕转过身走向下一个人的时候，听到张继科不甘示弱的说 ：“死妹控。”

 

歌曲进了副歌的部分，变成了 1. 2 1. 2活泼的节奏，许曦拽下了更多她根本不认识的人进来，

“再来一遍。”许曦提着长裙伸出食指指着顶棚，似乎他们在排练音乐剧。

 

1.2.3 hey

马龙踩了不知道谁的脚

1.2.3 ho

张继科撞到了身边人的肩膀

1.2.3 hey

许曦牵着许昕的手举过自己的头顶转了个圈。

1.2.3 ho

许昕转到了方博身边，挽起手臂，他们看着彼此的脸在变化的背景下。

副歌来了，许昕拽住方博，没有让他再走开。

接下来的本来应该接替许昕的张继科乐得挽上了马龙的手臂 “表兄弟转来转去太尴尬了。”

他看着舞池最中心的许曦张开双臂对着同样张开双臂的威廉和着音乐唱着：

“I belong with you，you belong with me you are my sweetheart！”

然后许曦就跳上了威廉的手臂，她抱着威廉的脖子轻轻的亲了下去。

 

许昕牵着方博走出了人群，注意到尧尧和她的哥哥也在跳舞，小孩一高兴就想成人喝多了一样，歪歪斜斜的嘴里因为兴奋大声叫着胡话；他看着舞池里旋转的人群的身影和偶尔露出的笑容：还有许曦和威廉在那里表演着类似好莱坞爱情电影才有的画面，方博忽然注意到，所有人在舞蹈结束的时候自然的放开了对方，但是现在的他的手仍然被许昕握着，许昕似乎也忘了，太自然了。

这时张继科和马龙走过来，马龙气愤的看着抱着许曦在舞池里转圈的威廉和许昕说：“这里就能看出异性恋的优势了。”

方博，指了指同样抱着闫森转圈的王励勤说：“和男女没关系，和一方的身体能力有关系。”

然后马龙和张继科彼此看了一眼，像被电打了一样想极速地举起对方，结果张继科动作更快一点，他搂着马龙的腰费力的原地转了一圈，要不是许昕做了一下后援，马龙很有可能被张继科失手再次扔进舞池。

许昕走回方博的身边的时候又握住了他的手。

会场里又开始有四拍间隔的拍手声和跺脚声，他们基本上都不认识对方，演员，马戏团的歌手，律师，记者，许曦，许昕，尧尧和他蓝眼睛的哥哥，他们挤在一起，被循环的音乐而洗脑了一样和着副歌的部分

I belong with you you belong with me you are my sweetheart。

Love we need it now。

Let`s hope for some。

外面飘着雪花，窗户被蒙上了一层薄雾，但是这个时候南美应该正式春暖花开的时候，许昕盯着外边寂寥的风景忽然想到，他握着方博的手一直到酒会结束都没有放开。

马龙在忙什么呢？

马龙当然在忙官司啊，以红衣女为首集合了那个邪教所有愿意站出来的受害者，集体维权，主要是经济类的。

“这本来就是宗教性的给付根本没有打的必要。”马龙揉着眉心看着对面漂亮的脸蛋，觉得这么漂亮的人这么固执可惜了。

“我们只是想维护我们自己的权益，而且王励勤说过，您愿意帮我们起诉对吗？”红衣女觉得可能他们之间有些情报没有及时沟通好。

王励勤那个混蛋，马龙低头骂着，果然你们这些PR公司，搞政治的没有一个好人，他应该是答应了那个邪教头子不会泄露他儿子住在哪里，但是他没说不会帮着受害者打官司啊，这样一来自然的他的儿子作为继承人成了被告，法院一传讯，早晚他儿子的行踪就会暴露，他儿子被这帮受害者生吞活剥也只是时间的问题。

手腕太恶毒了。

所谓的现代文明和现代政治可能并不是大家都教化良善，而是大家在一个经过无数的妥协实验基础上建立的共识上再，恩。。。人玩人，同样野蛮同样血腥但是起码比野蛮生长中的社会里的人有了那么一点点的自由意志和尊严，前提是这两种东西被他们的社会承认的话。

毕竟，从来没有的东西我们为什么要讨论呢？

现在的王励勤正坐在自己的水晶大厦的顶层活动着手腕上手表的链子出神的看着远方。

“进。”

许昕还是那个人模狗样的进来了，他最近春风得意，走路都打着鼓点活蹦乱跳的走进来之后，王励勤又有点后悔花了这么大力气给许昕造出了一个普通人的人设，这家伙从来不是普通人，他一个人进了洞穴靠着自己无耻的演技和一张破嘴搞得几十人人心涣散最后仓皇出逃。

“你找我。”普通人许昕咧着合不拢的嘴看着王励勤。

“许昕。”

“什么事？”

“你结婚吧，为了大伙。”

 

“什么？结婚？！！！”马龙看着躺在沙发上的许昕有点怀疑自己的耳朵。

“对，结婚。”许昕仍然是那个样子换上了明显有虫子咬过的家居服对着天棚说，“既然是个普通人，就普通到底吧，说是立法院修改的决定下来的那天，我就要结婚了。”

“我的天，你知不知道我最近都忙成什么样了，还来给我添乱。”马龙掐着腰在客厅里转圈。一边想一边说：“你手上的基金，股份，版税，还有未来作品版税收入，都要弄出来，话说我最近怎么开始一直和钱打交道，不是今年犯财神吧。”

“你不犯战神吗？”

“战神？”马龙不名所以的看着许昕。

“张继科啊。”

“哦，"马龙安静了一会。“我现在有点忙等到我闲了的。”

“等你闲的时候，那个战神早就绝望了，不过我对你们在一起一直保留意见，毕竟那家伙有点危险，你又没什么战斗力。”

“和那个没关系。”马龙很快的打断了许昕。

对面在沙发上的人费力的爬了起来：“那和什么有关系？”

马龙鼓了鼓嘴，“我也不知道，张继科和你很像有黑色的部分，会偶尔吞噬他这个人，我大体知道为什么，但是还没想好能不能接住他，如果我半路走了，他真的就垮了，我可不想他变成你以前一样。”

“我以前怎么，我不是活得好好的。”

马龙瞪了他一眼不说话了，他真的从一个只知道背法条的AI变成了人类，习得了欲言又止的能力，许昕摸着下巴琢磨着：“说不定你和张继科还真的就是破锅配破盖。”

“那你准备怎么办？”

“恩？”

“结婚啊。”

“开什么玩笑。”许昕站在窗口看着外边的车流：“凭什么啊，我成了木偶还不够还要把方博拉进来？”

“有什么不好的，你还真打算婚姻平权的时候才结婚啊，那时候说不定你都秃了，趁着年轻，趁着身边还有最喜欢的人，管他们法律认不认可，管他有没有你的家人领你走向圣坛，去他娘的 Here comes the bride，应该是：Here comes the beloved！在众人面前说你爱他，也不用担心日后会被打脸，就结婚了呗。”

许昕回头眯着眼睛看着雄辩的马龙：“你和张继科真是越来越像了，你都说出 管他们法律认不认可这句话了。”他回头又看向车流：“我怕方博不乐意，他那个人最讨厌套路了，但是他还被一个在套路中的人给套路了。”

马龙觉得他又回到了他和方博刚开始谈恋爱那种酸死人不要命的时期，而且他觉得自己现在也没有那么闲，愤然的走掉了，临走的时候尖着嗓子说：“这种话麻烦直接和方博说，没准你求婚就成功了。”

 

“结婚？”方博刚结束了彩排，跳到舞台下有点不相信的看着许昕。

“恩。不过都是为了我，”许昕摸摸鼻子，“王励勤把我拉下神坛的一个步骤，一个在街上哭鼻子普通人，马上结婚进入平淡的生活之中，他以前扮演那个平权英雄不是为了选票，不是为了PR，不是为了天生下来就是战斗的品格，只是为了自己能平等的生活。我的新路线。”无奈的耸耸肩。

“不过你不愿意我绝对不会勉强你，我不想把你也扯进来，和我保持点距离其实是挺明智的选择。”

“要是许曦在这里估计就会抽你了吧。”方博整理自己衣服的下摆。

“？”

“明明喜欢方博喜欢的要死，你装什么有余的姿态啊，就是不敢显出真身来，就那么害怕吗？”方博学着许曦的口气对着许昕说。他眼睛亮晶晶。“许昕告诉你个不幸的消息，我演的是你，我现在就是你，或者说是百分之几的你。”

许昕这才真正理解的许曦当时说的，她会帮他和方博，她不仅创造了许昕和方博相互工作的机会，他还给多给了方博一种热情，工作的热情，用着巡演的几个月中，不断的了解已经被分割成好几个人的许昕，复杂，晦涩，偶尔被黑暗吞噬的许昕。

当许昕正在当机的时候听到方博又说：“作为同样的许昕，我给你个建议，和方博结婚，你自己没办法得到幸福，但是他可以帮你。或者他是唯一能帮你的人。也许你觉得你没有信心能让方博幸福，但是你有绝对的信心自己会幸福。”方博虽然觉得这么说自己有点害臊，但是他体内的的许昕就会这么说。

这是超越了他们想象的，最勇敢，最直接，最饱含爱意的求婚。

什么普通人的人设，什么PR公司的狗屁，什么伴侣契约的文件，都比不上方博的这句话，他听方博的，如果他这么说，那么绝对是没有错的。

等到第二天舞台公演的时候，观众们惊奇的看到剧场的大幅宣传海报上多出了一些以前没有的东西，而且明显是有人拿彩漆后喷上去的。

原来 许昕-----方博 饰 的地方被喷成了 

许昕 --♥-⇀方博。

于是婚礼的就被提上了日程。

 

“结婚？”他妈妈忽然在电话里惊叫，和旁边的爸爸说“天啊，这小子竟然要结婚。但是我们现在回不去啊。你知道所有的行程都是定好了。”

方博在电话旁边笑呵呵的说：“我理解。妈妈，婚姻是什么啊，你为什么和爸爸结婚呢？这是我从小就想知道的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”那边传来他妈妈的笑声，似乎还能听到海浪的声音，他们已经开车到海边了。“我和他为什么结婚这种事，我自己知道就好了，对你，这是我的隐私啊，孩子。”

方博撇撇嘴，她母亲永远是那么疏离理智，他早就不当回事了，“反正我就告诉你们一声，等你们回来之后会带他见你。”

“是个有趣的人吗？”

“是个。。。复杂得有趣的人。”

 

“你能想象许昕穿纯白色吗？王励勤揉着眉心和婚礼策划的人打架。“黑色，银灰色都可以。方博？方博怎么都可以啦，白色，象牙白 香槟都可以。马甲？？我他妈哪知道，我都没有结过婚。”他又开始生气了。“鞋子的颜色你就更不要问我了好吗？！什么品牌的。。。”王励勤已经伏在桌子上阵亡。

过了一会他强打起精神：“你们给闫森打电话吧，他最知道这些。”

闫森接起电话不到两分钟搞定了一切。

“你是怎么做到的？”王励勤眨眨眼睛看着闫森轻松的坐了下来。

“我把许曦的电话给他了。”

 

婚礼在一个傍晚，他们看到的会场是在一个热带丛林的植物园里，巨大的玻璃房子里的一角简单的搭了一个帐篷。所有的材质都是亚麻和粗陶，因为光是在植物园里热烈开放的颜色饱满的花朵就足够抢眼，马龙自从进去了之后就没完没了的打喷嚏，花粉过敏的严重，张继科掏出自己一瓶抗过敏的药递给他，

“谢谢。没想到你不光在我身上按了GPS，还有我的体检报告吗？”马龙吞进去两颗。

张继科愣在原地找到了最近联系不到马龙的答案。

“张继科，你要意识到你和一个和你差不多聪明的人在谈恋爱。”马龙冲他挤挤眼睛：“而且可能在自控力方面比你强很多。”

“你既然知道了还承认在和我谈恋爱吗？”

“当然，但是这个有点风险。”马龙挠挠脸，“所以我希望咱们可以共担风险，还是那句话，我想成为你成长期稳定的一对一的，契约关系的第一候补人。”

“是唯一的候补人。”张继科握住了他的手。

“许曦真的疯了，”许昕盯着植物园里的布置，“这地方又热，虫子有多，借到了还特费劲，各种珍贵的花都有，各种奇怪的颜色都堆在一个塑料大棚里，蚊虫萦绕之间，我们就结婚了。”

“我本来都没想过会结婚，有了就赚了，而且，”方博也探出头望了望不停打喷嚏的马龙和手忙脚乱的掏出口罩的张继科觉得好笑 “我已经看到协议了，这点更重要。”

“协议？”

“伴侣协议啊。没想到你挺大方的。”

许昕接过来看了一下，不是自己大方，是马龙太坏了，他是真的怕自己离婚一样，他名下的基金，还有其他公司的股份，版税，所有的只要他离婚基本上都归了方博，“他是真心的希望我和你百年好和啊。”

方博拄着脑袋手里握着笔，咔嚓咔嚓的按了半天看着许昕 ：“你说我签。。。”话还没说完就看到许昕大笔一挥的签好了递给方博。

“许昕。。。”

“怎么了？”

“这个要等到了婚礼上签的。”

“哦哦，对对不起啊。有点着急了。”许昕掏出手绢擦汗，这地方太热了。

然后方博就走近许昕，手挂在他脖子上亲了上去，许昕热情的回应着，在这个有点荒谬的植物园里，花瓣绽放着各种饱和鲜亮的颜色，混合的花香像是有催情的作用，他们穿着礼服一时间亲的难舍难分，离开的时候嘴角牵扯着银丝，直到张继科大声咳嗽了一声，才把他们分开。

马龙病怏怏的戴着口罩：“能不能等到晚上再说？！”

来了谁，谁说了什么，许昕有点记不清了，他只记得他和方博挽着胳膊走到了神坛的边上，没有牧师也没有父母出席，有的只是迟到了携家带口走进来的许曦，她几次大声痛哭，打断了婚礼的进程。

马龙有点不满意许曦，不再是因为张继科只是她活生生的把婚礼拖延了好久，他觉得他快在这里面过敏致死了。

王励勤僵硬的坐在下面，这与其说是婚礼不如说是他工作的一部分，到点来到点走，还没到结束他就先告辞了，“立法院的结果马上就要出来了。”他和闫森嘟囔了一句，消失了。

剩下的人基本上都是同事，许昕也没什么朋友，唯一还算要好的就是在旁边被花粉折腾的眼泪汪汪的马龙，方博倒是一堆同事，给周雨打电话的时候接起来的时候个甜美的女声，对面人和气的说：“我帮你传达。”

然后就没了消息。

但是这些好像都不是很重要，婚礼本身都不是很重要，重要的是他们终于有个机会，一个场合可以大声的说出一些彼此想说的话。

方博：我认识很多的许昕，用他的话说，一个提线木偶的平权英雄，或者一个心心念念自己家人的赎罪者，一个在自己妹妹前充满威严和爱的哥哥（再次被许曦的哭声打断），一个生活里毫无趣味的写字的人，一个和自己过去不断的抗争艰难行军的旅人，一个梦想是保护所有人天真的英雄，还有一个就是沉默不语爱了却不敢承认，逞强又脆弱的伴侣，就是像是多面钻石被不同的光打过来，他会发出不同的光彩，复杂又有趣，最好的事情是当我爱着他一个人的时候，每一个许昕都毫无保留的爱着我。这就够了。

许曦的哭声更大了，威廉转过头亲了她一口，笑声安抚她，尧尧则直接抬手捂住了自己妈妈的嘴：“我都听不见他们说什么了。”有点严厉的指责，许曦这才咬着手绢默默流泪。

到了许昕的时候，他忽然哽咽住了，半天没有发出声音，马龙歪着脑袋想，那个曾经一年二百多场各种场合演讲的许昕是不是他想象出来的人，如今他只面对一个方博，竟然支支吾吾，没办法开口。

所有人都在等他开口，他喉结来回滚动着，眼睛有点湿润，但是方博仍然温和的等他。

许昕想了很久，他准备了很长的一段稿子来论述方博是多美好的人，世界上最不公平的最幸运的事就是他爱上了我。

但是他都忘记了，在有点漫长的沉默之后他才开口：我经历过的所有都变成了爱你的理由，对此我感激不尽。

然后远处就响起了交响，烟花在他们玻璃的顶棚燃放起来，所有人都抬头看着隔着玻璃的夜空上涂抹着和他们身边花朵一样的色彩，在那之下，众人起哄之中，新郎亲吻了新郎。

 

\-------------------完-------------------------------

 

生活会改变很多人，会毁掉一些东西，你的回忆会吃掉你，你的黑暗会吞噬你，你化上各种面孔对付各色的人，气喘吁吁，疲惫不堪，你回忆童年，举杯致敬过去，不过是酒里的激情，烟雾一般的解脱，第二天一脸疲惫仍然要面对这个恶毒的世界，如果有个人和你一起面对，如果有什么东西在远方照耀着 ，如果哪怕一个快乐的音符传过来，都是可以拯救你的钥匙。

在很久很久以前，一个叫威廉来自拉美的家伙他喝着红酒装模作样的和我说 中国公主（他对我的戏称）你要永远相信真爱，不是说你会碰到真爱，是如果你相信真爱你那样会比较快乐。


End file.
